Project Love
by skittlesmomma27
Summary: A school project forces Edward and Bella to admit their true feelings, let down the walls they've built up, and shed the facades they've created. Though it's not always sunshine and roses for them it turns out to be a memorable project that will change their lives foever!
1. Chapter 1

**Been playing with this story for a few weeks now just out of boredom...lemme know what you think of it.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, SM owns everything.**

 **Update schedule: Every 5 days until I run out of pre-written chapters.**

* * *

Chapter 1

BPOV

"Mallory and Newton." Mr. Jacobs called out before tossing the pieces of paper aside and picking up two more. He was pairing us all off for our final projects in family planning. I popped my head up at that one because Newton was the bane of my existence since he hit puberty in the ninth grade and we were currently juniors at Harlow High.

"Thank God for that piece of savior." I mumbled to myself as my best friend nudged me from her seat next to me.

"Chaney and Weber." I turned to look at her with a huge smile on my face because she had just got paired with her boyfriend of the past year.

I held my breath as Mr. Jacobs pulled out two more strips of paper because the pickings were getting slim. "Swan and Cullen." I groaned laying my head on my table at being paired with the boy I have had a crush on since middle school for the next month in intimate settings. Angela reached over patting me on the top of my head as I pulled the hood of my hoodie over it.

"It'll be okay, Bella. It will actually give you a chance to talk to him." She whispered as Mr. Jacobs started handing out the permission slips for our parents to sign since we would be having to stay with our chosen partners for four weeks in a single room. We would have to spend one week alone together then one week at each other's parent's homes and then the final week alone together in an apartment furnished by the school. Once the project was over we had to write about our experiences and compare how things changed from the first week to the last week spent alone in 'our' apartment. I already knew that my parents would quickly sign the paper because they had for my sister last year because they felt that this class was good planning for our futures and trusted us.

I glared at her before stuffing the paper into the back of my notebook so I could have my dad sign it tonight when he got home. "Shove it up your ass, Angela. This is a nightmare." I snapped at her.

She just giggled before turning back to the face Mr. Jacobs as he droned on about the importance of us getting the signed permission slips back by this Friday so we could start the projects Friday evening by moving into the solo apartments. Once the bell rang dismissing the class I plugged my headphones in my ears as I high tailed it out of the classroom so that I could avoid talking to anybody.

I slammed the door shut on my locker a few minutes later and came face to face with my younger sister, Alice. "What do you need now, Alice?" I asked her as I shoved my chemistry book into my messenger bag.

"Just wanted to remind you that I have dance practice after school." She said bouncing in place with a smile that spread from ear to ear it seemed like. She, our older sister, and myself were considered Irish triplets because we were all three born in less than two years. Rosalie, the leggy blonde cheerleader, was born January 1 of 1999 then I came along nine months, one week, and five days later on September 13 of the same year. Alice, the short pixie like dance captain socialite, came along on July 9th of the following year. The three of us were polar opposite and nothing like what you would expect preacher's daughters to be like. We were all rebellious in our own little ways.

I nodded. "I know, Alice. I will be back here at 5:30 to pick you up." I told her with a roll of my eyes. I rebelled with my attitude and clothing choices and music choices. Alice rebelled with her dance moves. Rosalie rebelled the best out of all of us which is why I was the only one out of the three of us with a working vehicle at the moment. Rose had hit a deer six months ago with her car when she was coming home at three o'clock in the morning with alcohol on her breath, provocative clothes on, and weed in the console of her car. Our father had refused to repair the car until she grew up and learned a hard lesson. Alice had yet to take her driver's test but had been studying in preparation of taking it on her 16th birthday that was coming up in a few months. Charlie had bought me a beautiful 1962 Chevy pickup truck that was baby blue and white and in pristine condition on my 16th birthday back in September. I loved my baby although my sisters didn't appreciate her beauty.

"Thanks, Bella." She said before bouncing off down the hall in her perfectly put together self.

The rest of the day was going as normal as possible until I headed for my truck after school was dismissed. Rosalie had cheer practice and Alice had dance practice so I was walking solo to my truck with my head hung down, my hood over my head, and my ear buds blaring in my ears. I looked up as I got within a few spaces of my truck stopping dead in my tracks at who was leaned against the side of it. Edward Cullen. I had to admit that he looked good enough to eat standing there in nothing but his track pants and gray wife beater that left nothing to the imagination. He must have soccer practice after school or something cause that was not the same clothes he had on during class.

"Hey." He said stuffing his hands in his pockets pulling the material tight across his hips showing off the bulge of his manly parts which according to the rumor mill was quite impressive.

"Go fuck yourself, Cullen." I sneered at him as I tossed my messenger bag into the bed of the truck out of habit.

He laughed, shaking his head at me. "I would if I needed to but we both know there is no need for me to do it when I have people willing to do it for me."

In my opinion his comment didn't deserve a rebuttal from me so I dug my keys from my hoodie pocket unlocking my door. Before I could open it Edward braced his hands on either side of my body trapping me against my car. I took a deep breath so that I wouldn't have to smell his intoxicating scent that did unspeakable things to my heart. While I have had a crush on him for as long as I can remember I had a problem with his persona and reputation which made him off limits to me. "Move." I told him firmly as I pressed myself against my truck to keep from touching him.

He followed my movements though, pressing firmly against my back as I pressed into the truck. "Why do you hate me so much, Isabella?" He breathed against the side of my neck causing chills to run down my entire body.

I took a deep breath before pushing back against him. "Figure it out Cullen but do it elsewhere." I told him as firmly as I could manage considering the close proximity of our bodies. I could feel his erection pressed against my butt and it took everything I had in me to not wiggle just a little bit. I tightened my fist around my keys to keep me grounded in the reasons of why this was a horrible situation for me to be in. Him figuring out that I was actually attracted to him would be the worst thing to happen in my entire world.

"I think it's because you want me so badly but are too shy to admit it." He said running his nose up the line of my neck to behind my ear, which was a weak spot of mine apparently because my nipples hardened and my knees started trembling and my breathing got shallow. "See?" He said cockily.

"If you want that tiny piece of equipment for use later I suggest you move the fuck off of me." I snapped at him remembering suddenly why I hated this side of him.

He pressed against me one last time before suddenly moving away from me by pushing off of my truck. "This assignment is going to get very interesting, Swan." He said with a wink before walking off down the street. I took a deep breath before climbing into my truck and heading to the public library because the school library was too stifling and lacked adequate resources most of the time. It also helped that I worked there part-time for some extra money.

"Hey Bella." Clovis, the elderly receptionist, greeted me as I walked through the door with my bag slung across my body.

I smiled at her as I rounded the counter. "Hey. Busy today?" I asked as I slung my bag onto the table back there where I was allowed to do my homework in between customers.

"Not really. How long do I get to keep you today?" She asked spinning around in her chair to face me as I took a seat at the small table to work on my homework.

"Just a little bit. I have to pick Alice and Rosalie up at 5:30." I told her with an eye roll thrown in for good measure.

She chuckled as she took the books from a customer so they could check them out. I was neck deep in my calculus homework when my phone buzzed from the back pocket of my jeans. I pulled my Samsung Galaxy S6 out of my jeans pocket to see that I had a text message from a number I didn't recognize. I tapped in my security code so that I could read the message. I growled to myself when I saw who it was from. Edward.

 **Just wanted to let you know that I like a girl that plays hard to get.**

 ** _How the fuck did you get my number?_**

 **I have my ways.**

 ** _Loose it. Now._**

 **No way. That would be a tragedy.**

 ** _Screw you, Cullen._**

 **How did one of the preacher's daughters get such an attitude and potty mouth?**

 ** _That is none of you damn business._**

 **It's kind of hot. TTYL.**

 ** _Good riddance!_**

After verbally sparring with Edward through text message I had officially gotten off track from calculus and honestly had no desire to get back on it. I stuffed my belongings back into my bag before heaving a loud sigh of irritation which caught the attention of Clovis.

"What's wrong, dear?"

I ran my hands over my face a few times before deciding to divulge to the elderly woman that was like a second mother to me since mine was hard to talk to about most things. It really irritated me when I tried to talk to my mom about anything and she would tell me to turn it over to God and let him handle it. Honestly, sometimes I just needed a straightforward answer to my questions. "It's a boy and school. I do fine when they are separate entities but now I have a project that is combining both and I don't know if I can handle it."

"I see. Do you like this boy?"

Reluctantly, I nodded. "But he's no good for me. He's a man-whore and arrogant and drives a motorcycle."

"Maybe it's all an act? You know how you hate for people to judge you on the preconceived notion of your father being a preacher. Don't do the same to him."

"I don't think it's an act, Clovis but I get what you are saying." I told her getting up to hug her tightly. "Thank you."

She hugged me back tightly. "Any time dear but just so you know the bad boys are usually the best catch out there. My George was a bad boy too until I told him that the act wasn't necessary."

I smiled at her as I grabbed my bag from the table. "I'll try to keep that in mind."

Arriving at the school almost twenty minutes early I decided to go watch Alice and Rosalie practice their routines so I headed for the football field with my ear buds once again blaring in my ears. I found a secluded spot on the bleachers that I quickly claimed as my own. I was smiling to myself as I watched Alice do all sorts of gymnastic moves that would surely land me in the hospital when my peace and space were invaded once again. My eyes widened as the familiar cologne swept through my senses. "Go away." I snapped without taking my eyes off my sisters practicing for the upcoming games.

Instead of actually doing what I said for a change he slid onto the bleacher right behind me where my elbows were propped. "You know it's kind of sexy that you know it's me without taking your eyes off the field."

"Your stench is undeniable." I snapped harshly when in all honesty his cologne made my stomach tighten and nipples harden.

He then slid onto the bleacher next to where I was sitting. "I took a shower after practice." He said pulling his shirt up to his nose to smell. "I don't stink."

I groaned shaking my head. "No you don't." I whispered more for my ears than his.

"Why do you hate me so much, Isabella?" He asked so quietly that I almost didn't hear him.

I snapped my gaze to his and was rather shocked to see a sincere expression on his face instead of his cocky trademark smirk. "Because you are the perfect example of a chauvinistic pig."

He shook his head. "You don't know what you are talking about, Isabella. But you will soon enough."


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's a reward for the few reviews I did get. Hope you still like me after you get to the end of this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 2

EPOV

I couldn't believe my luck when Mr. Jacobs paired me with Isabella Swan for our major project over the next four weeks. That girl got my blood stirring like no other and she absolutely hated my guts but that was okay because over the next month I would show her who the real Edward Cullen was. I couldn't resist the draw of her as I walked out of the locker room after washing the stink of practice off of me so I headed for where she sat stretched out on the bleachers presumably waiting for her sisters to get finished with their practice. The Swan girls were an enigma in this town because none of the three of them conformed to the typical life of a preacher's daughter. Rosalie had the body that most models would be envious of and she knew it. To say that she slept around wouldn't be a lie but I wasn't one to start or spread silly gossip. Alice wore skin tight clothing, dark make-up, danced provocatively on the dance team, and kept her hair cut short. Bella tried to blend into the background and she was usually successful but she had been on my radar for several years although nobody outside my mom knew about it. She wore baggy clothing trying to hide her curves that were unable to be hidden, blared her music, and had an attitude out of this world and a mouth to match. After leaving her with a confused look on her face I headed for the parking lot where my pride and joy sat. When I had turned ten years old my dad and I had found an old 1960 Triumph Bonneville motorcycle in an old junk yard about to be scrapped when we went to pick up some parts one day. I was immediately entranced by the beauty of the old rust bucket and my dad bought it on the spot. We spent the next several years working on it in during our spare time and it was finally finished and road worthy just a few months before my sixteenth birthday.

It was all silver and black except for the gas tank that was painted a deep purple. To appease my mother I had taken regular drivers education along with a motorcycle safety class and a motorcycle training class without complaint. I slipped my helmet out of my bag tightening the strap under my chin before ever climbing on and cranking the beast. I made him home not twenty minutes later and wasn't shocked in the least to see my big brother and father both sticking out from underneath a car in the open garage bay. I parked my Triumph in the carport that our family used since Dad ran his business out of the detached garage. He restored classic vehicles but also did everyday repairs for the common folk of our lovely little town.

"Hey Dad." I called as I tossed my helmet and backpack onto the work bench.

He slid out from underneath the car with a smile on his face. "Hey Edward. Your mom has been asking for you all day." He said sadly as the smile slid off of his face at the mention of my mom.

I hung my head and nodded. "Okay, I will head straight up there. Dinner?" I asked him as I grabbed my bag and helmet back off the bench.

The grimace on his face told me that I was in charge of that too.

"I got it." I told him with a heavy sigh as I headed for the house we had lived in all our lives. I climbed the stairs placing my things in my room before heading for my mother's room which was downstairs. My mom had been diagnosed with stage four breast cancer two years ago and was struggling every day to hold on to this world. Despite a double mastectomy, several rounds of intensive chemotherapy, and radiation the cancer came back just two months ago. The doctors had told all of us with a heavy heart that anymore chemo or radiation could stop her heart which was weakened from the previous rounds. My mom, ever the matriarch of this family, said 'Thanks Doc, for everything you have done for me and my boys. You gave me an extra two years with all of them. How long do I have?' as my father, my brother, and myself sat around her with tears in our eyes and running down our cheeks. The doctor grimaced before giving it to us bluntly. The cancer was spreading and spreading rapidly. She was given six months to a year at the most to live. Two months in and she was having more bad days than good days.

"Hey Ma!" I said cheerfully as I opened the door to her room which had a wall of windows so she could watch my Dad and Emmett work in the garage and beyond that she could see the flowers she had worked on for years and the blissful nature that surrounded our oasis.

She smiled as she held a hand out for me to take. "Hi, my son." She said softly once I had crossed the room taking her cold hand in my own. "How was school?"

I smiled as I sat on the edge of the bed cradling her hand in my own to warm it up. "School was school. Bella and I have been paired for that big project I told you about."

"That's great, son. Maybe now you can reveal how you truly feel about the girl." She said with a wink in my direction.

Shaking my head I released her hand as I headed for the piano that sat in the corner of the room. This used to be the music room where my mom taught private piano lessons but when she became too week to climb the stairs to the master bedroom my dad and I had converted this room into their bedroom. "She hates me, Ma, and I don't know how to change her mind." I told her softly.

"Just be yourself, son. Show her the real you, Edward." She said weakly as she settled back against the pillows piled on her bed.

"I do, Ma. I'm always just myself." I told her as I began to play a light tune when suddenly a pillow smacked the back of my head. "Hey!" I said whirling around on the bench I had sat on. "What was that for?" I asked my mom as I tossed the offensive pillow back onto the bed beside her.

She scowled at me. "I may be dying, Edward Anthony, but it is still impolite to lie to your mother."

I smirked at her. "How did you know I was lying?" I asked her softly.

"I'm your mother not an idiot. Show that girl the real you and not the macho egotistical soccer star that I can just imagine you show everybody around you. You are your father's son after all." She said before waving me on to begin playing again.

Blowing her a kiss through the air I turned around and began lightly playing the tune again. "I'm sorry for lying, Ma. It's easier to be that person most of the time instead of the real me. Girls don't find piano playing momma's boys attractive or a good catch, you know."

"Bullshit! Just ask your father how far his 'alter-persona' got him with me and how far the real grease monkey got him."

"Okay. I love you, Ma." I whispered softly to her as I felt tears prick my eyes knowing that these days were surely numbered where I could be called out on my bullshit.

"I love you too, son." I lost track of how many tunes I played before my stomach started growling letting me know it was time to seek out something for dinner. One look back over my shoulder showed me that my mom was asleep against her pillows with her notebook laying open on her stomach. The notebook had become a constant in our lives since we got the shitty news that our mom and wife was dying. What she wrote in there nobody knew but she said we would all find out soon enough.

Placing a feather light kiss on the top of her head I headed downstairs to get dinner started. I wasn't an extravagant cook by no means but being a momma's boy growing up I had spent a lot of time in the kitchen with her so I could make my way around without too much trouble. I pulled a package of frozen hamburger meat from the freezer placing it in the skillet on low heat to thaw and cook while I got everything else ready. I fixed a simple casserole dish called tallerine along with some cheesy garlic bread and some green beans that night for dinner. It had always been a favorite of mine growing up. Once I sat the last bowl on the table I headed outside to call Dad and Emmett in for dinner.

After I had cleaned the kitchen up I headed upstairs to grab my backpack before heading back to my mom's room so I could do my homework and get her to sign my permission slip for the upcoming project. "What's for homework tonight?" My mom asked about an hour after I had sat down in the chair beside her bed and started on my homework. She had been napping so I just sat quietly doing my work listening to her heavy breaths.

"Calculus at the moment. Want to do it for me?" I teased her lightly.

She shook her head. "Not if you want a passing grade for the assignment. You know I am horrible at anything math related."

Chuckling at her I pulled the permission slip out of my back pocket. "Can you sign this, Ma? It's for that project. It starts this Friday evening." I said unable to stop the smile that graced my face at the thought of spending four whole weeks with Isabella Swan.

She reached out a hand for the paper which I placed gently in her palm. "Does she know about me being sick?" She asked as she signed her name on the parent signature line.

I shook my head. "No. I haven't told anybody at school. I don't want their sympathy or pity." I told her as I took the paper back from her. This was likely to be the last thing she would ever sign for me.

"I understand son. Don't look so glum." She said patting the spot beside her on the bed where my father usually slept. I took my books and moved to settle on the bed beside her without a word. "Thank you for letting me still be a parent to you. I love you, Edward Anthony. Never forget that."

I laid my head back against the headboard of the bed blinking my eyes rapidly to fight off the tears that were trying their damndest to spill down my cheeks. "I love you too, Ma." I choked out.

"Come here." She said patting her lap. I quickly tossed my books aside as I curled up against her tiny frail body with my head in her lap and my arms wrapping around her waist. She ran her fingers through my hair soothing me like she had done since I was a baby.

I sighed heavily against her gown as her ministrations had the desired effect and calmed my erratic emotions. "I'm scared, Ma. I've never been so scared of anything in my entire life." I whispered softly.

"Of me dying or of letting Isabella know the real you?" She asked just as quietly as I had admitted my fear.

"Both. What if she doesn't like what she finds out, Ma?" I asked looking up at her with sad red tear stained eyes.

She cupped the side of my face with her cold hand wiping away my tear tracks. "If she is as amazing as you say she is then she will. Don't you worry so much about that, baby, just show her the true you. You are an absolutely amazing man, Edward, there is nothing there for you to be ashamed of."

I nodded before snuggling back into her embrace. "Thank you, Ma."

"My pleasure, my boy, my pleasure." I am not sure when either of us fell asleep but my mom's moans woke me up some time later.

I jerked up off of her just as the bedside lamp flickered on. "It's okay, Edward. She missed her nighttime pain meds because I didn't have the heart to wake either one of you." My dad explained calmly as he went about crushing her pain pill before mixing it into some pudding. "Why don't you go on up to bed and I will take over from here?"

I nodded before placing a gentle kiss against my mother's cheek and whispering 'I love you, Ma. See you in the morning' into her ear before nodding again at my dad and leaving the room quietly.

"Any slips today?" Mr. Jacobs asked after the bell had rung the next morning.

I pulled my signed slip out of my backpack smoothing my fingers over my mother's name one last time before holding it up. "I've got mine."

"Me too." I heard Bella say from the other side of the room. There were a few more echoed around the room as we all handed our slips to the person in front of us so Mr. Jacobs could collect them from the front row.

I left Bella alone, once again watching her from afar, until Friday afternoon. I spotted her heading for her truck and I jogged to catch up with her. "Bella! Wait!" I called out to her as I quickly closed the space between us.

"What?" She snapped irritably.

Running my hands through my hair nervously I began pacing a bit in front of her because I hated the idea of leaving my mother for a solid week when I knew her time on earth was limited. "Can we talk about this project since we are supposed to start it tonight at six o'clock?" I asked with a slight tremble to my voice that showed my nervousness.

"Trying to get out of it already, Cullen? Typical. Too bad." She snapped tossing her bag into the back of her truck.

"No! It's nothing like that but I do have sort of a request to make." I said tugging on my hair before releasing it to stuff my hands in my jeans pockets.

She rolled her eyes before waving at me to continue.

"I don't know how to ask this but to just ask it. Can we forgo the school assigned apartment and stay in the vacant one above my dad's garage?" I asked in a quick rush.

My question was met with narrowed eyes and hands planted angrily on her hips. "Give me one good reason why I should give in to this insane request?"

"My mother is dying and I want to be close to her."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all so very much for all the reviews!**

 **I, personally, don't know of a high school that would do this sort of project but it works for my story so please keep an open mind. This is the world of fanfiction not reality.**

 **Without further ado, chapter 3...**

* * *

Chapter 3

BPOV

"Excuse me?" I asked with the disbelief clearly evident in my voice. "Are you serious or playing some kind of trick to stay close to home for you floozy's to sneak over?"

He snapped his head up to me angrily. "I never pictured you to be such a bitch, Bella, but know this one thing. I would NEVER use my mother to gain any type of advantage."

I had never seen him so angry before and it caused me to take a few steps back only to back up against the side of my truck. "I'm sorry. Is she really dying?" I asked softly trying to correct the damage my snide comment had done.

"Yes it could happen any day now." He said sadly as he once again ran his fingers through his hair tugging lightly on the strands.

I gasped bringing my hand up to cover my mouth. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't. This is why I don't tell anybody. I don't want your sympathy or your pity. Will you agree to live in the apartment above the garage so I can be close to home in case I am needed?"

I snapped my mouth shut and nodded. "Of course. We need to go tell Mr. Jacobs and make sure he is okay with it so we don't fail the project before we even start it."

"Thank you." He told me tersely before turning around and heading back towards the building I had just walked out of.

I ran to catch up to him before he disappeard from sight. "Don't you have a game tonight?" I asked him as held the door open for me to enter into the school before him.

He nodded. "Yeah at seven o'clock. Why?"

"Just wondering what I am supposed to be doing while you are away at the game." I mumbled as I fell into step beside him.

He shrugged as he pulled open the door that let to our family planning classroom. "Doesn't matter to me. I should be finished and back home by nine."

"You're not going to the after party at Newton's?" I asked curiously because according to the rumor mill, he never missed a chance to party and hook-up.

He cast me a look over his shoulder that had me regretting that comment before my words even died in the air between us. "No."

Once Edward explained the situation to Mr. Jacobs he agreed to our revised plan of action. We would spent the first and last week living in the apartment above Edward's dad's garage while we would spent the middle two weeks in our main houses in each other's bedrooms. After that I drove to my house to pack enough clothes to last me at least a week which ended up being one suitcase and my bathroom bag that had my hygiene and shower stuff in it.

"This thing starts tonight?" My dad asked as I headed down the stairs with my bags clunking behind me.

I nodded at him as I concentrated on making it to the bottom of the stairs in one piece. "Yes Dad, it starts tonight and I won't be home until two weeks from now. I will be bringing Edward with me when I do come." I said irritably at having to explain everything yet again.

"Watch your tone with me, Isabella Marie."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Then start listening when I tell you stuff. I am sick of having to repeat myself numerous times." I snapped at him before popping a kiss to my mom's cheek and hauling ass out the door without so much as a goodbye.

After I had pulled out of my driveway I realize don't know Edward's address so I pulled onto the shoulder of the road pulling out my phone to call him. I sighed at the picture I had saved his number under the other day when he had texted me unexpectedly. It was a snapshot I had gotten of him without him knowing it. He was talking on his cell phone and had a serene like smile on his face as he held a softly spoken conversation with someone.

"Hold on a second, okay?" came his whispered voice through the phone.

I pulled the phone away from my ear to make sure I had dialed the right number but I had. "Edward?" I asked into the phone.

"Yeah, what's up?" He asked louder than before but still quieter than normal.

I sighed in embarrassment because I had known Edward and his brother, Emmett, for most of my life but I honestly had no clue where they lived. "I need your address." I cringed into the phone.

He actually laughed once my question was out there. "Are you serious?" He asked once he had his chuckles under control.

"Yes, I'm serious Edward." I snapped at him with pent up irritation from this whole situation, the change in our assigned plans, and my parents.

He rattled off the address quickly before saying he had to go and hung up the phone. Twenty minutes later I was pulling up the long driveway that seemed to appear out of thin air in the middle of nothing but lush forests. I spotted Edward standing in the driveway dressed for his soccer game that started in just a little bit. I climbed out of my truck looking at the garage that was attached to the house by a covered walkway and the thing was humongous so I could just imagine how big the apartment was going to be. "Hi." I said awkwardly as I started pulling my bags out of the back of the truck.

"Hey, let me do that." He said jogging around to where I stood struggling with my large suitcase. "My Ma would kill me if she saw you doing that on your own." He said grasping the handle lifting the suitcase out of the bed of the truck without even a grunt.

"Thanks. Lead the way." I told him as I shouldered my backpack and bathroom bag.

He nodded as he led me to a set of stairs at the end of the garage bay doors. "Your dad works from here?" I asked curiously.

Edward nodded as he picked my suitcase up toting it up the stairs instead of dragging it up them. "Yeah, at the moment it's him and my older brother, Emmett." He explained as he stuck a key into the door at the top of the stairs before pushing open the door.

"I thought Emmett was away at college?" I asked as I finished climbing the stairs coming to a stop just inside the door because I had just gotten my first glimpse of the apartment I would be staying in for two out of the next four weeks. "This is gorgeous, Edward." I told him as I headed straight for the kitchen that had beautiful quartz countertops that blended well with the cabinets and hardwood floors that were in every room I could see from my spot.

He sat my suitcase at the end of the counter before twisting his hands together. "Thanks, I will tell Ma that you like it. As far as Emmett is concerned he came home when we got the latest news on our mom. He's taking some time off to be here for all of us." He said sadly as he glanced out the windows that faced the main house. "Listen, I've got to get going so I'm not late for warm-ups. The fridge and cabinets are fully stocked so make yourself at home, I guess. I will be back in a few hours."

I nodded as I stared at him. This was awkward to say the least. "Okay. Are you going to Newton's after party?" I asked curiously because I wanted to know if I was going to be spending the night mostly by myself in a strange place or if he was going to be joining me.

He quickly shook his head. "No but I do have sort of a tradition after each game that I can't miss."

"Oh, okay." I said quietly because frankly while I was curious it was none of my business what he did before during or after the game.

"It's nothing like that, Bella. I promise."

This time it was me shaking my head. "It's none of my business, Edward. I will be here whenever you get here." I told him grabbing my bags and heading further into the fairly massive apartment. I didn't hear anything from him but the sound of the door clicking shut so I went in search of the bedroom and bathroom so that I could put my stuff up.

After unpacking my clothes into the empty half of the dresser and closet I went about putting the sheets and pillowcases on the bed because they were just sat in a stack on the foot of the bed. The bed appeared to be a California king so I didn't see any reason why we shouldn't be able to both sleep in the bed and stay on our respective sides. Once the bed was made and my bags were unpacked I decided to snoop throughout the rest of the apartment. I opened every cabinet and drawer in the entire space to both acquaint myself with the space and to reassure myself because this was the first time I was spending time alone with a boy with no supervision. I fixed me a quick dinner of stir-fry chicken and vegetables over some rice and headed for the overstuffed sectional in the living room.

I grabbed the remote laying on the coffee table pressing the power button when I heard a woman calling Edward's voice from the front door. Flipping through the multitude of channels I eventually settled on the _Twilight_ marathon before digging into my dinner. I was halfway through the second movie when I heard what sounded like a woman's voice coming from the kitchen area.

I grabbed my bowl and headed out in search of the sound. Placing my bowl in the sink I headed for the front door pulling it open to see if someone was out there. I stepped out on the little balcony and noticed nobody anywhere around so I headed back inside thinking I must be losing my mind. I went about cleaning up the mess I had made in the kitchen when I noticed a small walkie talkie sitting on top of the refrigerator. I turned it over and over in my hands but nothing was coming from the thing so I sat it back on top of the fridge heading for the bathroom so I could take a shower before bed. I was wrapping my robe around me when I heard someone talking from the main living area again.

Tying the sash quickly around my robe I raced in there sure that the voice was coming through the walkie talkie I had found earlier.

"Edward, baby, are you there?" called a feminine voice through the small speaker.

I looked around the empty apartment before squeezing the button on the side. "I'm sorry but he's not here at the moment." I said softly into the speaker.

"Oh okay, I thought he would be home by now and was wondering where he was at."

I sighed as I sat down in one of the kitchen chairs. "I can give him a message when he gets back if you would like." I said even though it gutted me that a woman had called him 'baby' and obviously had plans with him this evening which he was late for.

"Sure, just tell him to come find me when he gets home."

"Sure thing." I told her before releasing the button, sitting the walkie talkie on the table, and heading for the bedroom to get dressed for bed.

I was sitting curled up in the corner of the couch when Edward walked through the door twenty minutes later still in his uniform. "Hey." He said tossing his keys onto the table which slid into the walkie talkie I had sat there a bit ago. "What's this doing down?" he asked pointing to it.

"She called out for you about twenty minutes or so ago. I told her you weren't home yet. She said come find her when you got here." I said relaying the message I was asked to give him earlier.

He nodded before turning around and walking back out the door without as much as a word to me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Trying to be nice with a new chapter...so as to not keep you all in suspense!**

 **Kind of a short chapter but lots of things happening here...**

* * *

Chapter 4

EPOV

As soon as the game was finished I raced to my motorcycle and sped home because the game had run late because one of the guys on the other team had caught a cleat to the head which gashed it open. I knew as soon as I spotted the walkie talkie sitting in the middle of the table that my mom was looking for me so we could do our game night tradition. Thinking of nothing but getting to my mom I flew back out of the apartment still in my sweaty uniform and high tailed it into the main house just as my dad walked in from the side door that led to our carport.

"You got it?" I asked him quickly. He nodded tossing me the small square piece of plastic which I caught mid-air. "Thanks Dad."

"Your welcome now go so that I can get to bed soon." He said heading for the living room while I headed for my mom's room.

I gently rapped on the cracked door before sticking my head through the small space. "Ma, you up?" I asked quietly.

"I'm not dead yet, Edward. Of course I'm up. We have a game to watch." She said flipping on her lamp beside her bed.

Narrowing my eyes at her I headed for the TV console to get the game that dad had recorded of me ready to play. "That's not funny, Ma."

"Life without humor, son, is no life worth having. Did you play good?" She asked quietly.

I nodded. "I did. We won." I told her quickly proud of the accomplishment because tonight's team was a hard competitor.

"Don't get cocky with me, Edward Anthony. Winning isn't everything but as long as you put your best efforts into it then you all come out as winners."

"You are just full of prophetic sayings tonight, aren't you?" I asked walking over to the bed. "I'm gonna sit in the chair since I haven't had a shower yet." I told her heading for the chair opposite her bed.

She shook her head and patted the space beside her. "Your sweat hasn't killed me yet and I'm sure tonight won't be any different. Didn't you go to the apartment before coming over here?" She asked as she settled in against me once I was on the bed propped up against the headboard.

I nodded as I kissed the top of her bald head. "I did but when I saw the walkie talkie on the table I knew you had been looking for me so I rushed down here."

"Did you even think to tell Bella where you were going and what you were doing?" She asked leaning back to look at my face.

The grimace on my face must have said it all because she reached for the walkie talkie she had and handed it to me. "Show her the real you, Edward. I promise you won't regret it."

Taking a deep breath I nodded before squeezing the button on the side. "Bella? Please pick up." I said into the small speaker.

"What do you want?" came her angry response through the tiny machine.

My mom squeezed my arm to encourage me to continue. "I want to show you something. Would you care to join my little after party?" I asked which caused my mom to slap me weakly.

"No thank you. Take your showing and shove it up your ass, Cullen."

I groaned because I wanted my mom to like this girl and here she was cursing at me through a damned hand held device. Looking at my mom I saw she had her eyes closed but a huge smile graced her face. "Try again, this time with a little charm. She's worth it. I can tell."

I squeezed the button again. "Isabella would you please join me and my mother in our after party celebration? Please?" I asked her gently.

"Your mother?" She squeaked through the phone.

My mom's silent chuckles could be felt but not heard. "Yes. Will you please join us? I would love to introduce you to the most amazing woman that has ever graced this earth." I said into the speaker for both my mom and Bella to hear. I placed another gentle kiss to the top of my mom's head as I waited for Bella's response.

"Okay." She said quietly.

"Great, I will come meet you at the bottom of our staircase." I told her tossing the walkie talkie back into my mom's lap. "I hope this doesn't backfire on me, Ma. If it does I am going to blame you."

She nodded as she pulled away from me. "Okay but it won't backfire. Let me prove to you that I know what I am talking about. Go get your girl and tell my husband to come here for a minute please."

I laughed on my way out of her room. "Dad, Ma wants you for a second." I told him as I headed out the front door to get Bella.

I found her pacing nervously at the bottom of the staircase we had descended together earlier. "Why didn't you tell me that was your mother on the other end of that thing?" She asked angrily when I came to a stop in front of where she paced.

"I didn't think about it?"

She stopped to glare at me. "Is that the reason or question?"

"Both?" I asked holding my hands up in defeat.

"We aren't supposed to do family introductions for another week, Edward." She reminded me before resuming her pacing.

I sighed hanging my head. "I know, Bella, but you need to know that I will be spending most of my free time in that room with her because I may not have that option in a few months, weeks, or days." I told her honestly with tears in my eyes.

I watched her falter in her pacing before coming to a stop in front of me. "She's that bad?"

Her question made the reality around me hit me full force and the tears to fill my eyes quickly. "Yes." I mumbled heart broken as I felt the tears pour from my eyes to hit the ground beneath my feet. "My world will fall completely apart when it happens so I want to soak up every single minute of her that I possibly can." I told her before taking a deep breath, wiping my face, and looking her square in the eye.

"You've been here every evening and weekend, haven't you? With your mother?" She said poking me in the chest with her finger. She was pissed.

I nodded. "Yes."

"You've not been out partying, drinking, fucking?" That question was accompanied by another poke to the chest.

"No."

"You lied to me. Why?" Another jab.

"I don't know."

She narrowed her eyes at me. "Do" poke "not" poke "lie" poke "to" poke "me".

"Okay."

"Why would you let me believe that you were some partying male whore?"

"I'm scared."

"Of what?"

I fidgeted on my feet. She poked me in the chest again causing me to snap my eyes to hers. "Tell me." She demanded with her finger poised to poke me again.

Taking a deep breath I decided to just dive in with everything to see how she would take it. I grabbed her hands, one in each of mine, and backed her up against the brick façade of the garage pressing my hips into hers with our hands held above our heads. "Edward?" She asked cautiously. "What are you doing?"

"Showing you what I am scared of." I told her just before bending my head to seal our lips together in our very first kiss. I pressed my body firmly against hers pushing her into the wall as I slid my lips across hers coaxing her to move her lips with mine. I let go of our hands so that I could frame her face gently as I broke my lips from hers so we could breathe. "Bella." I whispered resting my forehead against hers while we caught our breaths.

"What was that?" She whispered in the miniscule amount of space between us.

I opened my eyes to stare into her chocolate brown ones straight on. "Me baring my feelings for you to see. I like you." I whispered as I stroked her cheeks gently with my thumbs.

"What does that mean, Edward? I refuse to be one of your floozies or whatever you want to call them." She said firmly while her hands hung at her sides with her fists clenched tightly.

I shook my head quickly. "You don't know what you are talking about, Bella. Why do you believe the rumors so much?"

She shrugged as she reached up placing her hands against my chest to push me backwards but I stood my ground firmly. "Let me go." She demanded.

"No." I told her as I let go of her face so that I could grip her hands that were pressing against my chest trying to shove me away from her and this. "I can't do that."

"Why not?" she whispered with wide eyes and another shove.

"Because you have the wrong idea about me and I care about you too much to just let you continue believing it." I told her as I placed a soft kiss against her lips before she could turn her head away from me. "Why are you so determined to believe the rumors and other people?"

"Stop kissing me!" She said giving me a good shove but it wasn't good enough to make me move.

I just smiled at her as I placed another one on the tip of her nose. "Why? I think you like it." I told her softly.

"Bullshit! You don't know what you're talking about!"

Pressing my fingers into her wrists that were held in my grasp. "Then why is your pulse racing? Tell me why you will believe everybody else but not me."

"You've given me no reason to not believe them, Edward. Why are you doing this?" She asked as her hands went slack against my chest.

I rested my forehead against hers once more so that we were breathing the same air. Closing my eyes I admitted what nobody knew about me. "I've never been intimate with a woman, Bella. Is being a virgin enough of a reason for you to believe me?"

* * *

 **Another shocker, huh?**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

BPOV

I'm not sure how long we stood there with his words hanging in the space between us. "Are you being serious right now?" I whispered quietly.

Edward hung his head and nodded. "Completely." He said so softly I almost didn't hear him.

"Why are you telling me this, Edward?" I asked him as I took a deep breath before framing his face in my hands tipping his face up so I could look in his eyes. "Please look at me." I whispered softly.

He slowly opened his eyes causing me to gasp because it was all clearly expressed in his eyes. He was extremely vulnerable and it was almost as if his entire existence depended on me and my reaction to his advances and admissions.

"Edward…" I whispered softly as I stroked his cheeks that were slightly rough from the later hour.

His hands gripped my hips in his hands. "Don't." He said quietly.

Deciding to expose myself as much as he had exposed himself to me I pressed my lips to his as I wound my arms around his neck sinking my fingers in his hair. I felt him smile against my lips as he pulled me away from the wall so he could wrap his arms completely around me as he lifted me off my feet. "I knew it." He said cockily when we broke apart when oxygen became a necessity.

I popped him in the back of the head with a smile on my face. "I didn't. I had no idea that you liked me." I whispered to him as I scratched my nails lightly along his scalp which caused him to close his eyes and moan.

"It's more than that, Bella. This doesn't feel like a silly high school crush to me." He whispered as he stroked his hands up and down my back. "My mom does that, you know."

I smiled as I continued scratching his scalp lightly. "It's a good thing I'm not the typical high school girl then ain't it?" I stepped up on my tiptoes to kiss his lips again when another voice interrupted us.

"Edward Anthony, I am assuming by your lack of reappearance with Isabella that things are going good but it is getting late son."

Edward groaned and I chuckled. "I think I like your mom."

"Good, cause she said the same thing about you before I came out here." He said backing away from me. "Let's go cause I imagine she is pretty exhausted by now." He said as he started walking backwards towards the house willing me to follow him.

I followed behind him through the darkened house only lit by a humongous TV blinking in the living room. "Sorry, my dad is in there watching TV so mom and I could have some alone time." He said as he slowed down to fall into step beside me.

"Really?"

Edward nodded. "Yeah, he understands that we both need it. Please don't act any differently just because she is sick. That is the last thing any of us want, it's why nobody knows she is so sick." He told me as we neared the end of a hallway.

"Okay." I whispered as he pushed open the door to the room.

"Ma, we're here." He called quietly to the woman who was lounging in the bed. I bit my lip to keep from gasping loud as I stepped around Edward into the room. I remember seeing this woman a handful of times over the years and she looked nothing like the woman lying in the bed before us. Gone was the beautiful complexion, filled out cheeks, long auburn hair, and bright eyes replaced with hollowed out cheeks, a pale sickly complexion, and a bald head. "Bella, this is my mom, Esme. Ma, this is Bella." Edward said making the introductions as he headed for the bed.

Esme held out a hand towards me but didn't really move anything other than her arm. "It is a great pleasure to finally meet you, Bella. Edward has rattled on and on about you for years now." She said as I gently shook her hand.

"Oh really? Years, huh?" I said throwing a teasing smile back at Edward.

"Ma! Really?!" He said shaking his head as he grabbed the remote off the bed.

We both laughed at his discomfort. "It is a pleasure to meet you again. It is obvious in just such a short few hours how much you mean to Edward."

She smiled at me. "Thank you. I think you mean a lot to Edward too." She said pointing to the chair that was positioned at her bedside. "Please have a seat and join us."

I nodded as I sat in the chair beside her bed. "Are you sure? I don't want to intrude on your time together." I told her motioning between her and Edward, who had joined her on the bed.

"Nonsense." She said as Edward curled up beside her with his head on her shoulder. Instead of watching the soccer game on the TV across the room I watched Edward and his mom's silent interactions. She ran her fingers through his hair over and over again, would occasionally close her eyes and take a deep breath of his head, and placed several kisses to his head during the duration of the game that somebody had obviously recorded for him tonight.

Once the game was over I watched Edward get up and fiddle with something at the entertainment center so I uncurled my legs from the chair figuring we were going to head back to the apartment but a minute shake of Edward's head had me halting my movements. "Yours?" He asked his mom as he helped her tug the blankets up over her.

She shook her head as she reached up patting his cheek. "No, you know which one to play. I love you, son."

He leaned down placing a kiss on her forehead lingering a bit causing me to have to blink my eyes rapidly at the show of affection between mother and son. He was a mama's boy and it was so obvious already. I felt my world tip on its axis at the obviously natural show of affection between mother and son. "I love you, Ma."

Esme smiled at him. "I know. Now go play me my song so I can go to sleep." She said shooing him away.

"Okay, Ma." He told her before holding a hand out for me. I raised an eyebrow at him in confusion. "Please?" He asked gently, his voice practically begging me to comply.

Esme reached over to the chair laying her cold hand on my knee. "Bella, you treat my boy her good. He's an amazing man, like his father, despite the rumors around town. You are a sweet girl, I can see why he's so enthralled by you."

I patted her hand. "Thank you, Esme." I told her because I honestly didn't know what else to say to the woman who was practically on her deathbed.

She nodded pulling her hand back to tuck under the blankets. "Go with him. You will love it." She said nodding to Edward who was still standing there with his hand outstretched to me.

"Okay." I whispered to them both as I tentatively placed my hand into Edward's.

To my complete astonishment instead of leading me to the radio he led me to the piano that sat in the corner of the room. "You play?" I ask him quietly as I ran my fingers across the shiny black top of the beautiful instrument.

"I do. My mom taught me all my life." He said pulling the bench out taking a seat and began playing a soft tune. I leaned against the side of the piano closing my eyes as I let the melody Edward was playing seep into my bones and soothe me. Tonight had taken a major turn in my normally boring life and it was all because of Edward. He had kissed me, hinted that he wanted something permanent and major with me, confided in me about his mom, and admitted that he was a virgin. I was still trying to wrap my mind around it all and couldn't honestly say how I felt about it all. I have had a crush on Edward most of my life but now that the opportunity was presented with the possibility to act on it I didn't know what I wanted to do.

Edward touching my elbow caused me to jump in surprise because I hadn't even realized he had stopped playing. "Hey, it's just me. You ready?" He whispered as he held a finger to his lips to indicate we needed to be quiet.

Nodding I let him lead the way back out of the house. I had a million questions floating around in my head that couldn't be contained any longer as we walked up the steps to 'our' apartment. "Why in the hell do you keep all of this a secret?" I asked whirling around to face him halfway up the staircase.

"Nobody likes a piano playing mama's boy, Bella, and that's what I am. I just let the kids at school think what they want to think, they're going to anyway. But, that is the true me. I can't imagine life without that woman back there, she has been my supporter and confidant all my life. I was never interested in helping my dad out in the shop other than working on my motorcycle." He said angrily. "This is who I am Bella. You are seeing the real me now." He said throwing his hands up in the air in defeat.

Narrowing my eyes at him I took a step towards him. "Why the act, Edward? Who gives a shit what other people think of you!" I told him poking him in the chest with my finger to get my point across. "Who gives a shit if you are a virginal piano playing mama's boy?"

He looked between my finger that was still pressed against his chest and my eyes as a smirk spread across his face. "You realize what that poking got you last time don't you?" He whispered.

Gasping I pulled my finger back as I scowled at him in irritation. "Stop dodging the conversation, Edward. Answer the damn questions."

"I thought you would. I was trying to get your attention but you continuously ignore me or scowl at me with hatred clearly in your eyes." He admitted without breaking eye contact with me.

Shaking my head I couldn't stop the smile that my lips curled up into. "I was disgusted by what I was hearing from others everywhere I went in that damn school. I was more impressed tonight, Edward, than ever before. You have my attention now and it was never hatred in my eyes. It was disgust at the way you acted and the way my body and heart were betraying me by still liking you."

"Really?" He asked shyly.

I nodded placing my hands on my hips. "Yes really. Now that you have my attention whatever are you going to do with it?" I asked teasingly.

He took a step up to the step directly below the one I was standing on so we were eye to eye with no space between our bodies. "I'm going to ask you a very important question. Are you willing to answer it?"

"Is that your very important question?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

Laughing he shook his head. "No but answer it all the same. Please."

I nodded. "Yes, I will answer it."

He reached up cupping my face gently in his palms staring into my eyes intently. "Will you please give me the honor of being your boyfriend?" He whispered quietly.

I reached up placing my hands over his as I nodded. "Yes." I whispered softly.

Watching his eyes grow wide with comprehension was fairly comical. "Really?"

I nodded as I reached forward with my hands to cup his cheeks like he was cupping mine. "Yes, Edward really. I like that you are a piano playing mama's boy instead of the playboy athlete and that is who I want to be my boyfriend." I whispered before leaning forward to place a kiss on his stunned lips.

He suddenly seemed to regain consciousness because he grabbed me by the waist tugging me firmly against his body as he slanted his lips across mine before twisting us around to press me against the side of the garage. I draped my arms around his neck sinking my fingers in his hair as he deepened the kiss for the first time. His tongue tentatively searched out mine but I was more than willing to experience this for the first time with this man. When breathing became a necessity we broke apart with matching smiles and wet lips. "Thank you." He murmured breathlessly.

After a few more gentle kisses we headed up into the apartment because I was nearly constantly yawning. "How are we going to work the sleeping arrangements? I can take the couch if it makes you feel more comfortable." He rambled as he locked both the knob and the deadbolt on the front door.

I shook my head. "Unless you sleep in the nude we can both share that huge bed in there?" I told him pointing towards the bedroom.

The look on his face was comical. "Who sleeps in the nude?"

"Rosalie." I told him flatly. I had walked into her bedroom a few years ago without knocking and she was sprawled on top of her bed sleeping. In the nude.

He shook his head. "No, I sleep in pajama bottoms and a tank top most nights."

"Most nights?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Unless it's hot in my bedroom."

I left that statement alone because it was getting personal. "Oh." With that I headed for the bathroom so I could brush my teeth before bed.

"You know on the nights it is hot I sleep in my basketball shorts and no shirt so you are safe either way." Edward said poking his head around the corner of the bathroom door frame.

I nodded in acknowledgement and smiled around the toothbrush sticking out of my mouth. "Okay, well I'm going to bed. See you in the morning." I told him as I plopped my toothbrush back in the cup I had sat on the counter earlier.

"Okay, I'm gonna take a shower, grab a bite to eat, and then I will join you." He said tossing his clothes onto the bathroom counter as we swapped spaces.

"Okay. Goodnight." I said shifting from foot to foot nervously because I didn't know what the protocol was now that we were a couple. And it's not like this situation was even remotely normal.

He leaned forward cupping my jaw gently. "Goodnight, angel." He whispered against my lips before placing a sweet kiss on them.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

EPOV

Opening the refrigerator door to scrounge for something to eat I spotted a container that I hadn't put in there earlier and pulled it out. "She cooks?" I whispered as I pulled off the lid to inspect the contents.

I popped the bowl into the microwave for just a few minutes as I poured myself a glass of milk which my mom had always insisted we have with each meal. Grabbing my food and drink I sat at the kitchen table to devour the food because I was exhausted and just wanted to go collapse into the bed. It had nothing to do with the fact that Bella was allowing me to sleep in the same bed with her either, I was physically and mentally tired from everything that had happened today.

After washing my dishes I flipped off all the lights and headed for the bedroom where I knew Bella was sleeping. I smiled as I entered the bedroom that we would be sharing for the next week. She was on her stomach with one knee bent and angled out from underneath the comforter while she held one of the pillows tightly in her arms. I could see all of this because of the light coming from the empty side of the bed. She had turned on the lamp on what was to be my side of the bed. This girl/woman was absolutely amazing and actually like me for the real me and not the fake me. I slid beneath the blankets and had to bit my lip to hold in my laughter when I saw the rolled up blanket spanning the length of the middle of the bed. Reaching over to flip off the light I nearly fell out of bed when I heard Bella's voice. "Just cause we're dating now doesn't mean you will survive if you cross that blanket."

"You scared the shit out of me!" I told her as I laid down on my side of the blanket roll. "I thought you were asleep."

She sighed loudly. "As if I can sleep knowing that I am going to be sleeping in the bed with a boy all alone for the very first time in my entire life."

"It's not easy for me either but I can go sleep on the couch if that will make it easier for you to get some sleep." I told her as I stared at the ceiling of the bedroom.

I felt her roll over but didn't turn to look at her. "No. There is no sense in you sleeping on the couch when this bed is clearly big enough for the both of us. This is just weird for me."

With that I did roll over to face her. "It's weird for me too, angel. I have never laid in the bed beside another woman besides my mother."

Bella reached over laying her hand on top of mine. "Why do you call me that?" She whispered softly.

I took a deep breath and decided to just be honest because I didn't want our relationship starting out with lies. "Because I feel like while God is taking my mother from me he sent me an angel to help me through it all."

"Oh."

I smiled as I twined our fingers together on top of the blanket divider. "I guess I should apologize ahead of time but that is going to be a hellish day and period of time. I don't know this world, my world, is supposed to go on without my mom here." I told her as I felt my throat tightening and eyes burn with unshed tears.

I watched through tear strained eyes as she scooted a bit closer to the roll. "I'm not going to say that everything will be okay or that I know what you are going through because let's be honest I don't know either of those things." She said softly which caused me to roll my eyes at her. "Hey, none of that. Although I can't tell you those things I can tell you that I will be by your side throughout it all. If you want me to be."

"I want. More than anything I want." I told her as I leaned towards her tentatively, wanting to kiss her but not knowing how she would react now that we were in bed. "Can I kiss you?" I asked her quietly.

She smiled and nodded. "Yes, I want. More than anything I want." She whispered my own words back to me.

I leaned the rest of the way to her planting my lips firmly against hers in a gentle kiss.

After a few kisses we settled back down on our own sides to try and get some sleep before we had to spend our first whole day together tomorrow.

I couldn't help but smile the next morning when I blinked open my eyes. The 'divider' that Bella had so carefully placed in the middle of the bed apparently had done the trick because we were still on our own sides of the bed. She was sprawled on her stomach with one hand under her cheek and the other stretched beneath the pillow she was sleeping on. Her hair was a wild mess but she still looked beautiful sleeping so peacefully. I reached over tucking a strand of hair behind her ear causing her to wrinkle her nose. I left her alone as I got out of bed heading for the bathroom.

After a quick breakfast with my mom Bella and I decided to get out of here for the day so we headed towards Seattle for the day since it was still early in the day. "You drive like a maniac!" Bella exclaimed as I held out a hand for her to climb off the back of my motorcycle.

Laughing at her reaction I shook my head. "I assure you, I do not drive like a maniac, you've just never been on a motorcycle before."

She tugged the helmet off of her head handing it to me as she finger combed her hair from the loose braid I had suggested she put it in when we left earlier. "Maybe but it felt like you were driving like a maniac. What are we doing here?"

"This is me letting you in, like you requested and my mother demanded of me." I told her grabbing her hand and leading her down the sidewalk. "I have an appointment today and I want you to come with me."

She dug her feet into the sidewalk halting me. "An appointment for what?"

I tugged on her hand hard which caused her to stumble into me with a giggle. "You'll see. It's a secret."

"I don't like secrets." She grumbled as we headed back down the sidewalk side by side with our joined hands swinging between us. We had shared many kisses last night which were absolutely perfect but I wanted us to slow down and get to really know each other before our hormones took control. So with that being said we hadn't done anything today except hold hands but I had a feeling that Bella was misunderstanding why I wasn't kissing her and that I was going to have to explain before the day was over.

"Good thing it won't be a secret much longer then, huh?" I told her with a smirk while I just scowled at him. While we had shared multiple kisses last night we had yet to share even a simple peck today.

She grumbled along beside me until I came to a stop below an awning that covered the entrance to a non-descript building. "What is this place? K and G works of art?" She said reading the sign on the door.

"Chill out. I promise it's okay. K and G stand for Kate and Garrett. Kate is a cousin of mine from Alaska and Garrett is her husband." I explained as I pulled open the door letting her go into the building ahead of me.

I watched as her eyes scanned the interior of the room we entered into and it finally dawned on her what this place was. "A tattoo parlor? Who's getting a tattoo?" She asked nervously.

Shaking my head at her I pulled our joined hands up to my mouth placing a gentle kiss there. "Silly girl, I am getting the finishing touches on mine. It should be finished today if all goes according to plan."

She looked at me with wide eyes and open mouth. "You have a tattoo?"

Nodding I turned my back to her breaking our hands apart so I could grip the back of the collar of my polo shirt I had slipped on this morning. "I do." I told her tugging the shirt over my head just as Garrett stuck his head around the edge of the partition wall. I held up a finger to my mouth to signal him to keep quiet for just a few more minutes.

"Oh, Edward." I heard Bella gasp before feeling her soft fingertips trail over my spine that was covered in black ink. It was a replica of an old tree that sat in the middle of the meadow at the back of our property, a favorite spot of mine and my mom's. Hanging from a branch to the side was an empty porch swing that I knew for a fact was still hanging from the tree and swayed gently in the breeze. "This is amazing." She said as she trailed her fingertips up the tree to the words that were written in the dark clouds above. "Be strong. Have courage. Do not be afraid. Nor dismayed. For I am with you wherever you go. Love Mom."

I hung my head as tears sprung to my eyes at hearing the words that my mom had told me over and over during the last several weeks.

"Hey Edward, it's gonna be okay, man." Garrett said coming into the room and pulling me into his arms, wrapping his tightly around me as I gripped his shirt tightly in my fists. I felt Bella place her hand flat against my bare back to offer her support. "Why don't you introduce me to this beautiful young lady that I have never seen before?"

I nodded as I patted him on the back before stepping back beside Bella. "Bella this is Garrett, my cousin and tattoo artist. Gar, this is my beautiful girlfriend Bella." I said introducing them to one another.

Once introductions we all settled down in Garrett's private room where I straddled the chair while Bella sat on the extra stool directly in front of me. "Is there going to be blood?" She asked with a pale face and slight tremble in her voice.

"Are you squeamish, Bella?" Garrett asked her as he readied his inks and gun.

"Yes, I will faint at the smallest sight of blood." She admitted in a quiet voice.

Garrett chuckled while I squeezed her hands gently. "Don't look, Bella. Lower your stool so you can't see my back." I told her softly.

She nodded and did just that before sitting back down and smiling at me. "Does your mom know about this?"

I looked at her with wide eyes. "No, she wouldn't approve." I admitted quietly while Garrett chuckled before the buzz of the gun echoed around the room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Surprise! This is in tribute to all the father's out there and mother's that play both roles! Happy Father's Day!**

Chapter 7

BPOV

I watched as Edward stood up from the chair he had been leaning over for the past hour and a half. He cringed a bit as his muscles flexed with the movement. "How does it look?" He asked me as he turned his back to me. I gasped because the clouds and tree were much more defined now and there were tiny leaves sprinkling the ground beneath the tree. There was also a touch of color now that it was finished. The clouds had a tinge of purple to them while the leaves were a variety of orange, red, and green.

"It's beautiful, Edward. I think you should show your mom." I told him as I leaned forward to kiss him on his bare shoulder. "She will love it." I whispered into his shoulder softly.

He shook his head as he walked over to the floor length mirror turning his back to it while he held a hand held mirror beside his head so he could see the tattoo for himself. "Impeccable work, Garrett. Thank you."

Garrett slathered Edward's back with gel before placing a huge bandage over the entire thing. "Don't forget you have to have this bandage off in a few hours."

Edward nodded. "I know. I'll get it done." Edward told him as he slipped his shirt back on over the bandage.

"I'll help him." I told them quietly.

They both looked at me with amused looks on their faces. "There will be blood on the bandage, angel." Edward whispered to me quietly.

I gulped nervously. "I can do it. I'll figure something out."

Riding back home on the back of Edward's motorcycle while trying to not cling too tightly to his back was interesting to say the least but finally we pulled into the driveway. "Home sweet home." I muttered as Edward and I trudged up the staircase into the apartment.

I decided to tackle this no kissing issue with Edward head on while I had him at a disadvantage. I was sitting on the bathroom counter while he stood in front of me bracing his hands on the wall in front of him as I carefully removed the bandage from his back. "I have a question."

"Taking advantage of me while I'm at your mercy, huh?"

I smiled. "Absolutely. Will you answer it honestly?"

He turned around suddenly. "Whatever gave you the impression that I would answer it any other way?"

I shrugged timidly. "I don't know, Edward. Things are different today. I don't know what to think or do or act or—" He cut me off by gripping my face and slanting his lips across mine.

"Be yourself, angel, just be yourself." He whispered when we broke for air.

I slid my hands up his arms across his neck and sunk my fingers into his hair. "Why haven't you kissed me all day? I feel like I did something wrong last night." I whispered as I rested my forehead against his.

He shook his head, rubbing his forehead against mine. "No, I just don't want to get carried away. I want to take things slow."

"Oh."

He pulled back until there was a few inches between us. "Is that okay with you?"

Tugging him back to me by his hair I nodded. "Yes, that's perfect by me. This is all new to me but I like this…" I told him as I kissed him gently. "…too much to just stop completely."

He nodded as he wrapped his arms around my waist tugging me firmly against his bare chest. "Good, because I feel the same way."

We kissed for a few more minutes before I remembered why we were in the bathroom in the first place. I pushed on Edward's chest as I tugged my lip loose from where he was nibbling on my lower lip. "Stop. We have to get your bandage off." I told him when he pouted at me.

"Okay. Are you sure you can handle it? There is bound to be blood on the bandage, angel."

I nodded and turned him around in front of me. "I will be fine." I told him firmly while I was giving myself a constant pep-talk in my head about how I could do this for him.

It wasn't near as bad as I thought it was going to be and although his back was red from getting the tattoo it was still beautiful. "What now?"

"Now you get out of the bathroom so I can take a shower to rinse it off." He said as he spun around between my legs gripping my hips in his hands. "Unless…." He said with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

I hopped off the counter shoving him back a little bit. "Not a chance, buddy boy. Enjoy your shower." I said slapping him on the chest as I headed for the kitchen.

Just as I was about to fold the two halves of my sandwich together the walkie talkie came to life. "Edward?"

I grabbed it off the table squeezing the trigger. "Sorry, Esme, he's taking a shower real quick. Something I can help you with?" I asked her sincerely.

"I can't find Carlisle or Emmett and it's time for my meds." She said softly. "I hate to bother either of you."

"It's no bother, Esme. I can come get them for you since Edward is in the shower. Would you like a sandwich or something while I'm at it?" I asked as I eyed my sandwich hungrily.

"I don't think I can eat a full sandwich, dear."

"How about I share half of mine with you then?"

"That's not necessary, Bella."

"I know it's not but I probably won't eat the whole thing anyways. I will be right there." I told her as I grabbed the plate my sandwich was on and headed out of the apartment. It was a bit weird walking into the house without Edward and not really knowing Esme aside from our short conversation last night. I walked along the same path that Edward had led me down last night but I paid closer attention to my surroundings this time around. All along the wall in the hallway were photographs. Family photographs. About three quarters of the way down the hallway I spotted a picture that I had seen up close recently. It was the tree and swing that was permanently etched into Edward's back except in the picture Esme and what looked like Edward were cuddled on the swing.

"Bella, is that you?" Esme called out from the cracked door at the end of the hallway.

I tore myself away from the pictures hurrying the rest of the way down the hall. "It is indeed me." I told her as I stepped through the doorway. She was sitting in the bed similarly to how she was last night. "And I come bearing gifts." I told her showing the plate that held my sliced sandwich.

"Great. You are a sweet girl." She said with a huge smile. "It is an honor to meet you before my time runs out." She said patting the bed beside her.

Gingerly, I sat on the bed beside her settling the plate in my lap. "Oh, I almost forgot. Your medicine! Where are they?" I asked her as I stood up setting the plate on the bed where I had been.

She pointed to a door just beside her bed. "In the cabinet in there. I just need the evening meds for today. I don't know where that husband of mine is at."

I chuckled as I went to retrieve her meds for her. "Edward and I haven't been back very long ourselves." I explained as I handed her the small handful of tiny pills.

"Thank you, sweetheart. Where did you guys go?" She asked reaching for the glass of ice water that sat on her night table.

"Seattle."

She smiled at me before tossing the pills into her mouth and taking a sip of the water. "Oh, did Edward get his tattoo finished?"

I whirled around opening and closing my mouth similar to how a fish does when out of water for too long. "Ummm…." I said twisting my hands together nervously because I didn't want to out Edward but I didn't want to lie to his mother either.

"Don't worry about confirming it, Bella. Garrett called me and told me that Edward had an appointment today." She said with a smile.

I stared at her in astonishment. "You knew all along? He said you would kill him if you ever found out." I told her quietly.

She just laughed shaking her head. "Bella, that silly boy should know better than to keep secrets from me. I've known about it since he first approached Garrett with the photo."

"Oh."

"He should have learned long ago that he can't keep anything from me. I not only have eyes in the back of my head but I also have them all over town. Come have a seat and let's enjoy this sandwich that smells amazing." She said patting the bed beside her again.

I settled in next to her taking half the sandwich while handing her the plate with the other half on it. "It really is amazing." I mumbled before taking a bite out of the sandwich.

"I would expect nothing else. Can you do something for me, Bella?" She asked as she took a bite out of the sandwich.

Nodding as I chewed I looked at her expectantly.

"Treat my boy right and stay by his side. The next several weeks are going to be tough on him, tougher than anything he has ever had to go through in his short life. Please just be there for him." She whispered with tears in her eyes.

I nodded my own eyes tearing up. "Okay." I mumbled softly.

"Promise me, Bella. I don't have much time left on this amazing earth but I have to make sure that my boy is taken care of after I'm no longer here to do it."

"I promise." I whispered to her.

She smiled at me. "Thank you."

We ate the rest of our sandwiches without another word being spoken between us.

"Just what are you two beautiful ladies doing?" Edward asked from the door startling us as we were both engrossed in the tablet resting on Esme's raised knees. She was showing me pictures of Edward from when he was a baby. She explained that when she had first gotten sick a few years ago that Carlisle and the boys surprised her with the tablet that held a copy of all their family pictures.

I looked at him guiltily while Esme just smiled at him. "I'm showing you off." She said cheekily.

"Great, Ma. Bella, can I borrow you for a moment?" He asked with a grin on his face.

I opened my mouth to answer him when Esme laid a hand on my knee and spoke up. "If you need her to apply the ointment to your tattoo then you can come in here and let her do it so I can see the finished product."

Edward looked at both of us with wide eyes. "You told her?" He whispered quietly to me.

I shook my head and held my hands up in what I hoped was an innocent gesture. "I didn't. I promise." I whispered to him.

"Stop glaring at the poor girl. Garrett called me this morning to let me know you had your final appointment today." Esme said with a dismissive wave of her hand.

Edward shook his head as he walked into the room holding out the tube of A&D ointment we had bought before leaving Seattle earlier. "Will you?" He asked as he sat down on the side of the bed beside my hip.

I nodded taking the tube. "Of course. Off with your shirt."

Edward glanced once more at his mom before gripping the back of his shirt tugging it up over his head. "Thin layer, angel." He mumbled bracing his elbows on his knees.

"Oh, Edward, that is beautiful." Esme said with her hand over her mouth to stifle her sobs.

"Thanks, Ma." He said with his head hanging. "I'm sorry." He whispered so quietly I almost didn't hear him but Esme heard him perfectly.

"Nonsense, Edward Anthony, what's done is done."

After smearing the ointment over the red areas of his back he sprawled across the foot of the bed on his stomach joining his mom and I in our perusal of family photos.


	8. Chapter 8

**So...I am a bit saddened to say that this story is winding to a close with Chapter 25. With that being said the updating schedule will step up a bit to a chapter every day until they are all posted. Thank you all so much for all the reviews you have all posted. Next chapter awaits...**

* * *

Chapter 8

EPOV

"Thank you." I whispered to Bella as we lay in our bed later that night with our joined hands resting on the blanket divider between us.

She kissed our joined knuckles. "My pleasure."

I shook my head. "You have no idea what it means to me that you are getting to know my mom before it's too late." I whispered to her.

"You know she practically begged me to be here for you and help you through the next few weeks. Do you think she will…." She trailed off, obviously not knowing how to phrase what she was thinking. This I understood all too well because it was difficult for me to do and it was my mother.

I nodded. "Yeah, when my dad pulled me aside tonight he told me that the doctor has given her two weeks. Her blood pressure is extremely low and her kidneys are starting to fail so it is just a matter of time now." I told her sadly as I rolled over on the bed to stare up at the ceiling trying to keep my tears from falling.

"Oh, Edward."

Shaking my head at her I rolled my head over to look at her. "Don't do that."

"Don't do what, Edward? Feel compassion for the boy I like because he is losing the most important woman in his life?" She asked sitting up in the bed facing me. "Be upset for you? For your family? What exactly am I not supposed to do, Edward?" She asked waving her hands around angrily.

I grabbed her hands as I sat up to face her in the bed. "I don't want you to feel sorry for me, Bella, neither would my mom. Yes, it will be the single most difficult thing ever for me but I don't want pity of any kind. None of us do."

Bella nodded as she smiled at me. "Okay. I can't help but feel sad for you though. I feel sad for the little boy who is losing his mother. I feel sad for the family that is losing their matriarch and leader. I feel sad for the woman who is being forced to leave everything she loves behind way too soon. These are things I can't control nor will I try to Edward because they are me in the truest form."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

Nodding I leaned forward to give her a gentle kiss and she met me halfway for it. "We should get some sleep. Don't we have to be at church in the morning at 9:30?"

With Bella's nod in the affirmative we settled back down in the bed to get some sleep.

Sitting through church was painful in more ways than one. My back was aching because of the clothes I was wearing and also the pressure from sitting in the chairs and pews. About half way through the sermon I angled my body towards Bella draping my arm across the back of the pew behind her shoulders which gave me relief off my back but got us some strange looks from her father, mother, sisters, and Emmett who had decided to join us this morning. "Is this okay?" I whispered Bella softly after a few minutes of uncomfortable stares from her father.

She smiled up at me and nodded. "It's fine, Edward."

I knew once the final prayer was complete that I wouldn't escape the church with Bella without a confrontation with her father. "Isabella." Charlie called from behind us.

"Catch ya later, baby bro." Emmett said clapping me on the shoulder causing me to grimace in pain. "Good luck."

"Thanks." I muttered to him as Bella grabbed my hand turning me around to face her father.

"Hi, Dad." Bella told him with a smile.

He nodded to her before his eyes raked me up and down. "Care to introduce me?"

I stuck my hand out. "Edward Cullen, sir."

"Nice to officially meet you, Edward." He said as he shook my hand. "You two don't disappear, we need to have a little chat." He said as he pointed to the three of us.

"Dad!" Bella exclaimed alarmed.

He shook his head as I squeezed Bella's hand. "That' fine, sir. Maybe we can all go get lunch or something while we have this little chat?" I told him.

"That sounds like a fine idea, Edward."

Having lunch with the Swans was interesting to say the least considering that Emmett had decided to join us. Emmett was enamored with Bella's oldest sister, Rosalie, and it was pretty obvious to both Bella and myself.

"I'm so glad we are home." Bella said as she collapsed on the couch playfully as I tugged my tie loose.

"Me too, angel. I'm gonna go hop in the shower to wash off my back before I go visit with Ma." I told her as I started unbuttoning my dress shirt.

Bella nodded as she watched my fingers move down my stomach. "Okay, want me to take her the soup we brought back?" Bella asked as her eyes snapped back to mine suddenly.

I shook my head as I smirked at her. "No, angel, because I am going to need your help when I get out of the shower." I told her as I walked over to where she was sprawled on the couch propped on her elbow. "You look way too enticing laying there in your Sunday dress clothes and hooded eyes." I whispered as I crouched down in front of her capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. Her hands sunk into my hair as she laid back on the couch pulling me partially over her. I nipped at her lips when breathing became a necessity but I didn't want to separate from her fully.

"Edward…." Bella groaned as I rubbed a hand along the curve of her neck.

I tugged on her bottom lip lightly. "I know." I whispered before placing a gentle kiss on her lips before leaning back. "I know, baby, I know."

Her eyes finally flickered open to reveal her chocolatey depths blazing with her unsatisfied passions. "I've never felt like this before. I feel like my whole body is on fire." She whispered softly as she played with the long strands of my hair.

I nodded in understanding. "You are not the only one, angel. Trust me." I told her casing a glance down to my straining dress pants.

She glanced down following the trail of my eyes. Hers went wide when they landed on my straining erection that was pressing against my boxers and pants. "Oh." She said yanking her eyes back up to mine with a shocked look on her face. "Does it hurt?" She asked softly.

I shrugged my shoulders as I cupped her face in my hands tenderly. "It's more uncomfortable than anything but it happens a lot when you are around." I told her placing a gentle kiss on her lips before standing. "I'm going to take a quick shower." I told her with a wink as I headed into the bedroom to grab me some clothes.

Once I had my shorts zipped I opened the bathroom door calling for Bella. "Yes?" She asked poking her head through the steamy bathroom door.

I simply handed her the bottle of lotion that I would be using for the next week or so to keep my tattoo moisturized while it healed. "Please?" I asked her as I took in her appearance since she changed out of her church clothes. She was wearing some light wash blue jean shorts and a brown tank top that allowed her arms and expansive legs to be on display.

"And you called me enticing." She said as her eyes raked over my bare chest.

I chuckled as I stepped further into the bathroom so she could join me. "Need a hand?" I asked her offering her my hand. She simply hopped up on the counter and spread her legs for me to step between. "One of these days this position is going to get you in trouble." I told her as I gripped her knees on either side of my hips.

"Oh really?" She asked as she spread a thin layer of the lotion over my back.

"Yes really but not anytime soon, so don't worry your pretty little head about it." I told her as I squeezed her knees in what I hoped was a reassuring gesture.

I heard her set the bottle aside before she draped her arms over my shoulders. "Are you saving yourself for marriage?" She asked as she rested her head on her arm beside my ear.

I shook my head gently. "Not necessarily, just for the right girl to come along." I told her softly because it was the truth. I didn't want to just do it for the sake of doing it, I wanted it to mean something to me. My mom had always told me that I had one thing that I had complete control over and that I would know when the time was right to give that control up. She was talking about my virginity because she said that a person's heart had a mind of its own and didn't always follow what the mind and body wanted.

"That's so sweet and cheesy."

I chuckled as I played with her fingers that were dancing across my bare chest. "Are you waiting for marriage?" I asked her quietly as I nibbled on her fingers playfully.

"Not necessarily. I'm sure my parents hope that I will but like you, if the right person came along and it felt right then I would do it." She said softly before placing a gentle kiss against my ear. "I think you might be the right person but…."

"But what?" I prodded softly when she didn't continue.

She sighed, her breath rustling the hair around my ear. "I'm scared."

"Me too, angel, me too." I told her as I turned around in her embrace so we were face to face. "We will know when it's right." I whispered against her lips.

She nodded without breaking the contact of our lips. We kissed for a few minutes in the bathroom before I playfully picked her up by her butt and walked her into the living room. On our way to visit with Ma we passed Emmett and Rosalie sitting in Emmett's Jeep who just smiled and waved at us as we walked past. "Rose and Emmett?" I asked as we walked through the front door of the main house.

Bella shrugged. "Who knows with her."

"It's the same way with Emmett." I told her as I spotted my dad sitting at the small table that sat in the kitchen. "You can go on in with Ma if you want. I'm gonna go check on my dad first." I told Bella softly motioning to the man that had his hands resting in his hands slumped over the table.

"Okay." She said taking the small bowl of chicken noodle soup we had brought home from the restaurant for Ma.

I headed for the refrigerator to find something to cook for dinner tonight. "Dad, is everything okay?" I asked as I laid a package of chicken in a sink full of cool water.

"Yeah son, everything is as good as can be expected. Your mom and I discussed some hard things today so she is a little wore out." He said looking at me with sad eyes.

I raised an eyebrow at him in curiosity. "Oh, I thought that was already finalized and everything."

My dad nodded his head. "It was but that was from when she first got diagnosed years ago, so things needed to be updated and reviewed. You and Emmett are older now so some aspects where you two were concerned were updated and changed."

"Okay. Are you okay?" I asked him as I sat down at the kitchen table beside him.

Watching as tears sprung to my dad's eyes was heart wrenching. "I don't know how to go on living a life without her, Edward. I know it is going to be tough on you because you have always been a mama's boy but that is my soul mate, my reason for breathing, and the reason my heart continues to beat every day laying in that bed with a very short window of living left."

"Oh Dad." I cried as he reached for me, both of us with tears running down our faces.

After a few minutes my Dad pulled away wiping his cheeks. "Enough of this, your mother wants to see you but first I want to see this tattoo she told me about last night." He said with a raised eyebrow.

"Please don't be mad, I felt like I needed to do this." I told him as I turned my back to him tugging my shirt over my head.

My dad stroked his fingers along the outer edges of the tattoo. "It's beautiful, Edward. Garrett did a great job with this."

I nodded. "He did."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

BPOV

"How are we doing this?" I asked Edward as I took my cereal bowl to the kitchen to rinse it out so I could get to school.

"That's up to you, angel. We can go separately like we always have, ride my bike together like we did on Saturday, or take your truck like we did on Sunday." He said as he rinsed his own bowl out next to me before stacking both of them in the dishwasher.

I shrugged. "It doesn't matter to me, Edward. Do you want everybody to know that you are dating the virginal mousey preacher's daughter?"

"Do you want everybody to know that you are dating the presumed playboy jock?" He countered.

"I'm not ashamed of you and I don't give a flying fuck what anybody at that school thinks of me." I told him, tossing in a sweet smile to counteract my foul language.

He laughed snagging me by the wrist as I went to walk past him. "We'll take your truck since my back is still healing. Can I drive?"

I reluctantly handed over the keys to my precious baby to stop him from pouting and making us late for school. Unless he was changing gears our hands were intertwined on the bench seat between us. I took a deep breath as he pulled into the parking lot of the school driving slowly to where I always parked, at the back of the lot, without instruction from me. "Here we go." I whispered more to myself than him as he killed the motor.

"It won't be that bad, angel. Plus, I thought you said you didn't care what they said or thought?" He asked throwing my words back at me.

Smiling at him I slid across the bench seat until my thigh was flush with his. "Actually, I think I said I didn't give a flying fuck what anybody thought of me." I whispered against his lips before stealing a kiss from him.

As I went to pull away he sunk his hands into my hair holding me in place as he slanted his lips across mine deepening the kiss. "Is it odd that I find your dirty mouth extremely sexy?" He whispered just before sealing our lips together again.

A knocking on the truck window caused us to pull apart with a gasp. I looked over Edward's shoulder to find my sisters standing there with huge smiles on their faces. "Ready to face them?" I asked Edward softly nodding in the direction of my beaming sisters.

"Of course. Let's go." He said opening the door. Once he was out of the truck he turned around holding a hand out for me to take.

As soon as my feet hit the pavement Alice launched at me. "Thank God!" She exclaimed as she bounced up and down on me while I stood bone stiff.

I patted her gently on the back as Edward reached forward plucking her off of me. "Hi, Alice. Why are you thanking God for today?" He asked her as he grabbed our bags from the back of the truck.

"For you. You've finally brought my sister into the land of the living." She chirped before waving and hopping off towards the school leaving the rest of us looking at each other in confusion.

"Wow." Edward said wrapping his arm around my shoulder, mindful of the hoodie I had on with my earbuds wired through the hood. "Hi, Rosalie, how was your 'date' with my brother yesterday afternoon?" Edward asked as I steered us towards the school building so we weren't late to class.

She looped her arm through mine and fell into step with us. "It was great, thanks for asking."

Edward nodded.

"Do you know about…?" I trailed off not wanting to verbalize it with so many people paying such close attention to Edward and I and his arm across my shoulders.

"Yes." Rosalie said simply looking over at Edward who just shook his head.

"Not here."

"Okay, see you guys later." She said spotting her friends across the parking lot.

"Bye Rosie." I called out to her as I snuggled deeper into Edward's side.

I was standing in front of my open locker replacing my morning books for my afternoon books when Lauren Mallory finally cornered me. "You have to know it won't last, Bella. He just feels sorry for you. A girl like you could never hold the attention of such a fine specimen of the male creation." She said as she twirled her bleach blonde hair around her fingers and blew a bubble that I had to grip the side of my locker to keep from smashing into her face.

"Go the fuck away, Lauren." I told her as I stuffed my last notebook into my bag. "You don't know what the hell you are talking about." With that I slammed my locker shut turning on my heal onto to jump at the close proximity of a chest I was slowly becoming very familiar with.

Edward reached forward cupping my face, tipping it up until our eyes met. "What did I tell you about that mouth of yours?" He whispered before sealing our lips together right there in front of the entire school. I reached forward gripping the edges of his shirt as his mouth devoured mine.

The smile that spread across my face as we separated for air couldn't be stopped. "Thank you. I needed that." I told him as I leaned forward against his chest.

"Anytime."

I had only thought the whispers were bad before lunch but after the kiss in front of the gossip queen herself they multiplied a million times over. Once again, I found myself standing in front of my locker when I was verbally accosted by none other than slut extraordinaire, Jessica Stanley. "Who knew that beneath all those drabby clothes was someone that could withstand Edward's stamina." She said as she reached out towards me.

I grabbed her finger mid-air. "So help me to fucking God, if you lay one slimy disease infested finger on me I will break them all and smile while doing it." I snarled at her tossing her finger away angrily. "Grow the fuck up!" I snarled at her as I whirled around and made my way out of the school.

"Rough day, Bella?" Esme asked as I walked into her room to keep her company while Edward fixed dinner. I had offered to help him but he had turned me down telling me that I could go keep Esme company and maybe get some 'awesome advice' on how to deal with those 'slutty snobs' at school.

I nodded as I sat in the chair beside her bed. "Yes, apparently your son and I dating is one of the greatest tragedies known to the dimwitted slutty variety." I told her rubbing my temples to ease the headache that I felt settling in.

"He is a pretty amazing catch if you ask me but I think they are just jealous that he's smitten with you and not them." She said softly as she reached her hand out for me.

Taking her hand gently in mine I was shocked at how cold she felt. "They are but they don't have to be so obvious and hateful about it." I told her as I encased her cold hand with my much warmer ones.

"Rise above them, Bella, don't stoop to their levels." She said with a wink.

"So just ignore them and hope they go away?" I asked her, slightly confused.

She chuckled lightly. "Now I didn't say all that. Let me give you a few tips on how to deal with women like that." She said patting the bed beside her.

I had never laughed so hard as I did that afternoon as Esme regaled me with stories of her past encounters with women who were enamored with Carlisle and jealous because he was so smitten with her.

The next day when I was caught unaware in the bathroom by both Jessica and Lauren. "Well lookie what we have here." Lauren said as she hopped up onto the counter beside where I stood washing my hands.

"Little miss goodie two shoes who thinks her shit don't stink because she has Cullen feeling sorry for her this week." Jessica said as she hopped up onto the counter on the other side of the sink I was using. I rolled my eyes at their attempt to scare me.

"You two are absolutely pathetic. Why are you so jealous of me? Is it because Edward actually likes me instead of you two disease filled slut bags?" I asked them as I turned off the water stepping over to the paper towel dispenser to grab some so I could dry my hands.

I smiled as their jaws dropped open in shock. "By the way green is so not a good look on either of you two." I told them as I pulled open the bathroom door stepping out into the hallway. After school Edward ran me to the library since he had soccer practice I was going to work a few hours even though I was technically scheduled off for the next four weeks while this project was underway.

"Are you sure I can't talk you into coming to watch me strut my stuff on the field?" He asked with his cocky smirk firmly in place.

I shook my head. "No, you don't need me there to stroke your ego because if it gets any bigger we all won't be able to fit in the cab of this truck." I told him as I leaned across the seat to peck him on the lips. "Be safe and have fun."

"Yeah yeah. See you in an hour or so. Have fun and try not to get a paper cut." He said as he pecked me on the lips again.

I laughed as I hopped out of the truck heading into the small library that was a sanctuary on particularly rough days. "Hi!" I chirped happily as I rounded the counter to where Clovis sat reading her newspaper.

"Hi, sweet girl. You seem to be in a better than the last time I saw you." She commented as she hugged me tightly.

Nodding I sat down in the extra chair back there and told her about all the things that had happened to me since last Friday, just a mere four days ago. "Why boys think they need to put on this macho act to impress girls I will never understand. I'm happy for you sweet girl."

Just then my phone started ringing. Edward. "Hey, are you finished?" I asked answering the phone.

"No, but I need you to come get me so I can go to the hospital for an x-ray. I rolled my ankle and coach won't let me back on the field until I get it looked at."

"Where are you at now?" I asked so I would know where to park so that he wouldn't have to walk very far.

"The gym."

"Okay, I will be right there." I told him hanging up, stuffing my phone in my back pocket so I could grab my bag and books. "I've gotta run. Edward's been hurt and needs to run to the hospital for an x-ray." I explained to Clovis who was watching me with an amused smile.

"Good luck, sweet girl. See you next time." With that said she kissed me on the cheek which I returned before racing out the door. I hoped nothing major happened because I know from the hype around school that he had a big game against Street Water, one of their biggest rivals, this Friday night. The big hype not only included the game but Prom also which was this coming Saturday night, one week into our family planning project. I wasn't planning on going to prom at all and Edward hadn't said anything about it at all, but we had also not discussed it either. Maybe I would bring it up while at the hospital just to see what he wanted to do.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

EPOV

Placing the last post it note on the side of the gym where Bella was supposed to pick me up at once I called her allowed me to heave a huge sigh of relief because I had actually been able to pull this off. I stepped back to where Jasper, my co-captain and best friend, stood.

"What do you think?" I asked him as I admired my handy work. On the side of the building were almost two thousand sticky notes with the words 'Wanna do prom with me?' written out in one color and a 'box' around the words in another color.

He shook his head. "I think you're crazy about this girl. I've never seen you like this, ever, and here you are dealing with what you are dealing with and you still can't stop smiling." He said pointing at the silly smile that was almost certainly plastered on my face.

"Ma loves her. She told me that when Bella started freaking out about what to wear to prom to come see her because she had the perfect solution to the problem." I told Jasper with a shrug of my shoulders because that is all the information I was able to get out of her when I told her about my idea for 'popping' the question to Bella.

"Do you know what the solution is?"

Shaking my head I pulled out my phone to call Bella. I hated deceiving her about me being hurt but I couldn't think of any other way to get her back here without her arriving suspicious. "She'll be here in less than five minutes." I told Jasper as I pocketed my phone into my pocket.

"Good luck, bro." He said patting me on the shoulder as he disappeared around the corner of the building to finish his work out.

I was sitting on the curb in the front of the gym with all of the stickers hanging in all their glory behind me when Bella pulled into the parking lot. She turned off her truck slapping her hands against her mouth as she looked at what was in front of her. When she didn't move from the truck I got up and walked over to her, opening up her door. "Angel, are you okay?" I asked physically turning her to face me in the seat.

She looked at me with tears in her eyes. "You're incredible." She whispered as she reached out with trembling fingers to lay them against my cheeks. "Are you sure?"

"Am I sure that I want you to go to prom with me? Absolutely. I wouldn't want to go with anybody else, I wasn't going with anybody else." I told her as I spread her knees stepping between them so I could wrap my arms around her waist.

She laid her head on my chest as she wrapped her arms around my waist. "Yes, but I don't have anything to wear."

"I'm sure we can find you something by Saturday." I told her into her hair.

"Oh God, I have less than a week to find something to wear, shoes, and everything!" She said pulling back from me to look at me with shock on her face.

I just smiled down at her. "I guess this would be your version of freaking out so I guess now would be the time to tell you that my mom said for you to come pay her a visit when this started happening."

"Esme? Why?" She asked confused.

"I don't know, angel, she wouldn't tell me anything other than that she could help when you started freaking out."

She nodded as she cuddled back into my embrace for a few minutes.

"CULLEN, WHAT THE HELL IS THAT ON THE SIDE OF MY BUILDING?!"

Bella spent the next thirty minutes helping me removing all of the sticky notes Jasper and I had put on the building before we loaded up and headed home. "I'm gonna get dinner started while you go see what Ma has up her sleeve." I told Bella as we stood just inside the front door.

She stood on her tiptoes to kiss me gently on the lips. "Thank you for asking." She whispered against my lips.

"No problem, angel. See you in a bit." I told her pecking her again before we separated. I went about making a simple beef stroganoff for everybody.

Once I had dinner finished I fixed me, Bella, and Ma plates before putting them all on a tray to carry to the bedroom so we could eat. I pushed open the door with my foot but stopped in my tracks at the sight before me. "Wow." I told Bella as I sat the tray of food down on the side table just inside the door.

She whirled around in shock. "Edward!" She said with a huge smile on her face as she smoothed her hands down the dress she was wearing. "You like?"

I couldn't do anything but nod. "I do, you look absolutely stunning in that dress." She was wearing the dress I had seen countless times in photographs that were placed around the house. It was my mom's wedding dress she wore back in 1978 when she first married my dad.

Bella walked over to me placing her hands on my arms. "It doesn't upset you, does it?" She asked softly as she glanced down at the off the shoulder dress was wearing.

Cupping her face in my hands tenderly I leaned forward to rest my forehead against hers. "Not in the slightest. I like this dress on you." I told her as I trailed my fingers down to her bare shoulders.

"Behave. I'm gonna go get changed for dinner." She said popping a kiss to my cheek.

I walked over to the bed taking a seat next to my mom's frail hip. "Thank you." I whispered to her as I leaned forward to kiss her on the cheek. "That dress looks beautiful on her."

She reached up patting my cheek tenderly. "My pleasure, my boy. Is that beef stroganoff I smell?" She asked softly.

Nodding I stood back up. "It is. You feel up to eating some of it?" I asked heading back for the tray of food I had abandoned upon the sight of Bella in my mom's wedding dress.

"Maybe a little to see if you got it right." She said with a smile.

Later that evening as I sat at the piano playing some tunes that I had learned as a child Bella and I were talking quietly. "I noticed she didn't eat much dinner when I carried the plates to the kitchen."

I nodded as I leaned over kissing the side of Bella's head. "I know. Dad told me to not be surprised if she doesn't eat anything because she usually throws it up during the night and takes a lot out of her. The doctor wants to put in a feeding tube but she refused it saying that when it was her time to go then she was gonna go without a bunch of tubes attached to her." I explained without missing a beat on the piano.

"Oh." Bella said as she laid her head on my shoulder.

"Don't feel sorry for her, sweetheart. She doesn't want that." I reminded her because this whole situation was still new to her because we had only been together for a few days.

She nodded but otherwise stayed silent. "You know we get to move into my bedroom here on Friday." I reminded her after a few minutes of quiet with only the piano notes filling the space.

Again, she nodded. "I know, I can't wait to see inside your personal space. I can't believe you locked the door on me." She said with a huff.

I chuckled softly. "You aren't supposed to see it for the first week, remember? That is part of the agreement we made with Mr. Jacobs when we tweaked the project for Ma."

"I know. How are you going to feel spending a few nights at my house week after next?"

I shrugged. "A little anxious, if I'm to be honest. I hate to leave Ma for that long with her days being numbered as it is. And if she's…if she's…" I trailed off unable to finish that comment because it was too hard at the moment. "My dad and brother are going to need me during that time. I don't know how it's going to all work out, Bella."

"Edward, chill. I talked to Mr. Jacobs today and explained about the recent news and told him that I wanted to forgo staying at my house because it would take you away from your mom." She explained softly.

I nudged my shoulder causing her to raise her head up. "Why did you do that? Is that why he was looking at me all funny during class?" I asked her feeling a little irritated at my mom being exploited.

She pulled away from me and looked at me dead on. "I didn't tell him until after school was over but thanks for the vote of confidence." Bella said as she abruptly stood up and left the room.

A few minutes after Bella had left the room my dad walked in and signaled that he was ready for bed. With a heavy sigh I kissed my mom gently on top of the head before heading back for the apartment I was sharing with Bella.

I turned on the shower as I braced myself on the counter to go over the last conversation I had with Bella. Was it really so bad that she had took it upon herself to seek out a solution that would keep me close to my mother during her last few weeks? I knew I had to apologize for snapping at her before I went to sleep tonight because Ma had always said that when you truly cared for someone then you never went to bed upset or angry. Once I was out of the shower I realized I hadn't gotten any clean clothes beforehand because the bedroom door had been closed. "Shit." I muttered to myself as I wrapped the towel around my waist and grabbing the tube of ointment I needed Bella to smear across my back.

I tapped lightly on the bedroom door. "Bella, you awake?" I called into the dark bedroom as I pushed open the door.

The click of the lamp gave me my answer before she did. "Yes, why are you hovering behind the door?" She asked as she sat up in the bed.

"Because I am only in my towel and I thought you were upset with me." I told her softly.

"Oh." She said softly as she place her hands over her eyes. "I'm not looking, come get dressed." She told me with her chuckles obvious in her voice.

Just as I was bending down to stick my feet into my pajama bottoms I heard her whistle causing me to whirl around in shock. "You looked!" I told in shock as I quickly tugged up my bottoms.

She simply shrugged as she patted the spot on the bed beside her. "And? We're dating aren't we? We don't plan on staying virgins forever, right?"

All I could do was shrug, nod, and shake my head to her questions. "You do make a wonderful point, angel." I told her as I placed my hands on either side of her hips on the bed before kissing her lips gently.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

BPOV

"Could you be any more excited about this?" Edward asked as he pulled out his keychain so that he could unlock the door to his bedroom in the main house. We had packed all of our stuff up last night so that we could move our things right after school before we had to go to Edward's game.

I shook my head as I bounced from foot to foot in anticipation of seeing the inside sanctuary of Edward Cullen, boy extraordinaire. "No. Hurry up!"

He just laughed as he unlocked the door swinging it wide open. "Enter at your own risk, angel." He said as he stepped back letting me go through before him. I stepped through the door and was astonished at what I saw. Concert posters. EVERYWHERE. Floor to ceiling, wall to wall, vintage and newer.

"Wow." I said as I ran my fingers over some of the posters. "This is amazing, Edward. Where did you find all of these posters?" I asked as I spotted a 1963 Patsy Cline poster that was black, white, and red. Simple and elegant, like she was in her short lived life.

I watched as he sat our suitcases on the foot of his bed before walking over to me. "Ma started the collection when I first showed interest in music and I have never stopped." He said as he stood flush against my back before wrapping his arms around my waist and resting his head against mine. "You like it?"

Nodding I turned around in his arms. "I do, show me the rest?"

"Absolutely. Come on." He popped a kiss on my lips before backing away from me heading towards one of three doors that sat on the far wall. Inside door number one was a walk-in closet and dresser. Door number two revealed a spacious bathroom complete with separate shower and soaker tub.

"Why do you have a tub in your manly space?" I asked him playfully as I hopped up onto the bathroom counter spreading my legs so he could step between them.

He gripped my hips in his hands as he leaned his forehead against mine. "For after practice and games. It helps ease the aches and pains sometimes better than a shower does."

"Ah, gotcha." I told him looping my arms over his shoulders. "What's behind that last door?" I asked since we had already saw the closet and the bathroom.

The smile that spread across his face made me think that it was something that he really liked and was really proud of. "My play room. This whole floor is mine, by the way." He said with a wink as he stepped back from me, tugging me off the counter.

"This is amazing, Edward." I told him as I stepped through the door to a room about the size of my bedroom back home. There was a couch and several bean bags along the farthest wall facing a huge flat screen TV and entertainment console. "What all games do you have?" I asked him heading for the console that, from what I saw, held a newer looking PS4 as well as an Xbox One.

"You play?" He asked as he flopped down onto one of the bean bags.

I nodded. "A little bit. Rose and I play GTA and Call of Duty every now and then." I told him as I trailed my finger down the stacks of game and movie cases he had neatly stacked in the console.

"Did you know that your ass looks amazing in those jeans with you bent over like that?" I heard him ask huskily after a few minutes of silence.

I looked at him over my shoulder as I bent over a little further. "Is that so?"

He nodded as he crooked his finger at me. "It is. Come here, please."

Turning around I leaned back against the console shaking my head at him. "Uh uh, you have a game in just a little bit. You don't need to get riled up before you play." I told him as I gripped the edge of the console in my hands.

"I'll be okay, baby, please come here. I just want to kiss you for a few minutes." He said patting his lap.

I shook my head again, my hair swishing around my shoulders. "Nope."

He cocked his head to the side and I cringed internally as his signature smirk spread across his face. "You are really going to deny me my teenage fantasy of making out with my girlfriend in my game room? That by itself may cause me to remain unfocused on the game tonight. If we lose it will be all your fault." He emphasized his pity party by sticking his bottom lip out in a pout.

I groaned as I pushed myself away from the console, strutting over to him until I was standing between his spread knees. "You are a dangerous creature, Cullen." I told him as I stood there with my hands on my hips.

"So are you, baby, so are you." He said as he suddenly reached out to grab my legs one at a time placing them on either side of his hips. I placed my hands on his hips as my body got used to being in such close proximity to his.

I raised an eyebrow at him because he seemed like a little kid in a candy store according to the smile on his face. "Have you done this before?" I asked him quietly.

He shook his head. "No, angel, I haven't. Can I kiss you now?" He asked quietly.

I tugged my lower lip between my teeth nibbling on it as I shook my head playfully. In response to my actions he gripped my hips tightly in his hands tugging me further into his body until our hips were flush as was our chests. I gasped at the feel of him hard beneath me through our jeans. "Edward…" I groaned out as I pushed my hips a little tighter against his with a slight wiggle of my hips.

His grip on my hips tightened as he stopped me. "Don't make me make a mess in my jeans, baby. Please." He begged me quietly as his eyes flickered between my lips and my eyes.

I could deny him no longer so I smashed my lips against his as I sunk my fingers into his hair. Edward tightened his grips on my hips, helping me rotate them just right to apply pressure where we both apparently needed it. "Oh god, Edward." I panted into his ear breathlessly as I felt my body practically vibrate with feelings it had never felt before.

"I know, angel, I know. Can I try something to help you?" He whispered softly to me through swollen lips and barely open eyes.

I just looked at him with wide eyes not knowing what he meant. "What do you mean? I'm not sure I'm ready for—"

His lips stopped my rambling. "Hush. Our clothes will stay on. I promise. Trust me?" He asked between kisses that he placed up and down the length of my neck.

I didn't hesitate to nod. "Okay. Yes, I trust you." I whispered as I tugged his mouth back to mine. He resituated my legs without breaking our lips so that I was sitting sideways on his lap instead of straddling him. I felt one of his hands slide down the outside of my legs before trailing around my knee before starting the trail upwards as slow as he had made the descent. "Edward…" I let out breathlessly as his hand got close to my aching center that I thought was going to explode from the heat it was putting off.

"Trust me, Isabella." He whispered as his hand skipped over the junction between my legs.

I nodded as I buried my head into the crook of his neck while I let him have free reign over my aching body. We had only shared heated kisses this week, no touching except his hands on my hips and mine on his. To say that I was nervous would be an understatement but to say that I wasn't excited would be a lie. I gasped when I felt the button of my jeans come undone. "Edward?"

"Trust me, Isabella. I want to try something with you but I will keep my promise of our clothes staying on. We're not ready for that, neither of us are ready for that yet." He said reassuringly as he placed a kiss on the top of my head.

"Okay." I mumbled as I closed my eyes and forced my body to relax into his. I knew he had to be just as nervous as I was but he hid his nervousness better than I did. Slowly he tugged down the tab that held my small zipper closed and the sound echoed around the room we were in. "Have you done this before?" I asked to break the silence and to try to calm my nerves.

I felt more than heard him chuckle against my side. "We can stop if you want to, angel. I was just going to try to help you out but if you don't want to then we don't have to go any further."

Looking into his eyes I saw both the excitement for the situation we were headed for and the honesty that told me his words were the truth. "No, I'm just nervous and you seem so calm and experienced with this while I'm not." I told him as I played with the strands of his hair.

He shook his head. "I promise, despite the rumors around school that I have never done anything other than kiss girls before you."

"Where did you learn all this then?" I asked confused.

Groaning he shook his head. "Bella, just because I'm a virgin doesn't mean I don't have needs also. Emmett introduced me to the world of porn for my sixteenth birthday. It's very informative and helpful at times." He admitted shyly, a red hue taking over his cheeks.

"Oh." was my smart response before sealing our lips back together to end all conversations. After a few minutes of passionate kisses and some wiggles of my hips I felt his hand once again at the zipper of my jeans. Just as his hand slipped beneath the denim of my jeans both a knock on the main bedroom door and the beeping of Edward's phone caused us both to groan and stiffen.

"Time's up, I guess." Edward muttered as he silenced his phone. "Yeah, dad?" He called out to answer the knock on the door as he quickly zipped my jeans and tugged my shirt down to hide my undone button. "Please don't move, angel." He whispered quickly into my ear as he raised his hips into mine causing my eyes to go wide.

"Hey, I was just checking in on you guys to see how the moving in is going?" Carlisle said as he poked his head into the game room door.

I smiled at him. "It's going great. Do you want help with dinner while Edward gets ready for his game?" I asked him trying to act like it was no big deal that I was sitting on his sons lap with my jeans partially undone.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

EPOV

Watching the game footage with Ma was a tradition we had started when I she had first started treatments last time and couldn't make it to the games. "You did good, son. I'm proud of you." She whispered weakly. She hadn't eaten more than two bites of the dinner Bella had brought her before we left for the game.

"Thanks, Ma. It was a tough win but we all pulled it off." I told her as I kissed the side of her head softly. "I love you."

She reached up patting the side of my cheek gently. "I love you too, son. Where's Bella?"

"Upstairs unpacking her clothes she didn't get to unpack this afternoon." I told her as I made to climb from the bed so that I could go tinker on the piano for a bit. "Any requests?" I asked her as I sat down on the bench.

She tapped her chin playfully before whispering "What a wonderful world, please."

"Okay." I told her as I started the tune and began humming along with it.

After a few songs I notice Ma had her eyes closed so I stopped playing and stood from the piano, closing the cover of the keys softly. As quietly as a mouse I eased out of the room, up the stairs, and into my bedroom. My bed wasn't near as big as the one out in the apartment so the divider Bella and I had kept between us this past week wouldn't work in this bed.

"Hey." I called to her as she sat in my desk chair with her head bent over her school books. When she didn't raise her head up I figured she had her headphones in with her country music blaring at top volume. I walked over and placed my hands on her shoulders and a kiss to the top of her head to let her know I was here.

She tugged her earbuds from her ears as she spun the chair around. "Hi, you. Have a good visit with your mom?"

I nodded as I bent down kissing her lips gently. "I did." Another kiss, longer this time. "Did you get all your stuff unpacked?"

She nodded. "Yep and yours too."

"You didn't have to do that, angel." I told her as I walked over to the dresser to get some clothes so I could grab a shower. "But thank you."

"Your welcome." She said with a broad smile before spinning back to face the desk.

Tugging my pajama bottoms into place I grabbed the ointment for Bella to rub into my mostly healed tattoo before heading back into the bedroom. She was still at the desk tapping her pencil against the edge of it as she chewed on her bottom lip. "What's wrong, Bella?" I asked as I sat on the corner of my desk.

"I'm working on my term paper for English but it's not coming together like I want it to." She said tossing the pencil onto the desk in frustration.

"How about we take a break this weekend to enjoy the win from tonight and prom tomorrow night?" I asked her holding my hands out for her to take, which she did.

She unfolded her legs from the chair as she came to stand between my legs. "Okay. Do you have a suit for tomorrow night?" She asked as she draped her arms over my shoulders.

Nodding I pointed to the closet. "I do. It's in there. I've had it for about a month now." I told her honestly.

"Was you gonna go with somebody before I came along?"

I shook my head. "No, Jasper and I were gonna go with each other since neither of us had dates."

"What's Jasper going to do now that you have a date?"

"I think he was hoping your little sister would go with him but he's so damn shy I don't know if he ever got around to asking her." I admitted to her, Jasper had admired Alice from afar almost as long as I had Bella.

She raised her eyebrow at me. "Alice? If he asks her so close to prom she is liable to have a heart attack!"

I just laughed as I leaned forward to place a gentle kiss to her lips. "I'm just glad I got my girl before prom." I whispered against her lips.

"Are you hoping for a little prom after action like most guys are?" She said once we broke for air.

I shrugged my shoulders and kept quiet because I couldn't deny the fact that some sort of action and relief would be nice but it wasn't necessary at all.

"That's all you're gonna give me? A shrug of the shoulders?"

I smiled and nodded. "Oh I can give you a whole lot more if you want." I told her as I pulled her hips against mine so she could feel what I could give her.

She just laughed and shoved away from me. "Stow away your hormones, Cullen." She said as she hopped up into the middle of my queen size bed patting the spot in front of her. "Come so I can play nurse to your patient in need."

I raised my eyebrow at her as I pushed off the desk crawling up the length of the bed until I had her laid back against the pillows and I was hovering over her. "Don't tease me, Isabella." I breathed against her lips.

"Maybe I like teasing you." She whispered back breathlessly. "Lord, you are sexy with just pajama bottoms on." She said softly as she stroked her hands down my bare torso until her hands settled in the waistband of my bottoms.

I groaned in frustration as she slipped her fingers inside my bottoms. "Isabella…"

"Edward…"

Shaking my head I sealed my lips to hers as I let my desires and emotions have free reign. I shifted so that I was laying at her side propped up on one elbow giving my other arm the freedom to roam and explore. I trailed my fingertips down her shoulder onto her chest between her breasts above her shirt. "Can I?" I asked her in breathless anticipation.

She nodded as she arched her back pressing herself closer to my hand and the knee that was between her legs. "Please…"

I cupped her breast gently in my hand as my fingers manipulated her nipple gently. She moaned arching her back further so I bent down taking her puckered nipple into my mouth through her shirt causing her to gasp and sink her fingers into my hair holding my head in place. "Oh!"

I slid my hand down her stomach to the waistband of her shorts she wore to bed. "Stop or go?" I asked her as I released her nipple from my mouth.

"Go, I can't stop. My body feels like it is going to explode from combustion." She said rolling her head side to side on the bed.

I took her lips forcefully with mine as my hand slid beneath her shorts but staying on top of her panties. Her panties were soaked through and through. "Jesus, Bella, you are so wet." I muttered into her neck as I slid my fingers down her wet panties causing her to gasp and her hips jerk at the pressure from my fingers.

"Is that a good thing or bad thing?"

Placing a kiss behind her ear caused her to moan and roll her head to give me more room. "Good thing, baby, very good thing." I told her as I pressed my hips against the side of her leg as I pressed against her soaked center.

"What about you?" She gasped out as she arched her back even more.

Shaking my head I flicked my tongue across the wet spot on her shirt. "I'll be fine, baby, I promise." I told her as I rotated my hips against her leg to give myself some friction. It wouldn't take much for me to need another shower.

She closed her legs and shook her head. "That's not fair, Edward."

"Isabella, you can reciprocate another time. Think of it like you owing me an orgasm." I begged her as I wiggled my fingers a little causing her to mewl softly.

The slack in her legs let me know that she liked that idea. "Okay."

"Can I touch you under your clothes?" I begged her as I scraped my short nails against her wet panties.

She just looked at me with big wide scared eyes.

"If you don't like it, I will stop. I promise." I told her as I eased my hand back to ease under the edge of her panties, encountering what felt like a small strip of hair that was wet with her arousal.

Her head lolled from side to side as she moaned almost constantly as I eased my hand down to her slickness. "You okay?" I asked her quietly as I slid my fingers through her most private parts.

She nodded before burying her head into my shoulder.

I eased the tip of one finger inside her opening as the palm of my hand pressed tightly against her bundle of nerves. I was thanking Emmett for introducing me to his porn collection so that I would know what I was doing while maintaining my precious virtue. "Oh God!" Bella called out as her body arched once again and began shaking as her body exploded.

I sealed my lips to hers to keep her moans and whimpers quiet as her body convulsed with her orgasm. I pulled my hand from her panties bringing my fingers to my lips to see what she tasted like. Emmett had told me to taste the girl on my fingers before I went down on her to see if I could stomach the taste. Sticking the finger in my mouth I was shocked at the taste. It wasn't nearly as bad as I had thought it would be. She actually tasted kind of sweet.

"Is it bad?" Bella asked shyly.

Shaking my head I brought my wet fingers to her lips. "No. Taste." I told her as I rubbed her swollen lips gently.

She raised an eyebrow at me but opened her lips anyways.

That night we slept without a barrier between us for the very first time and woke up wrapped together in the middle of the bed but neither of us complained about it. Bella's sisters came and kidnapped her for prom preparations with a "See you later!" tossed over their shoulders before they disappeared out the front door of the house.

"Edward?" My mom asked as I played light and playful tunes on the piano while I waited for Bella to get back so we could head to prom. We were even going to the after party at Mike Newton's house after prom. Ma suggested us go out and enjoy our prom night instead of sitting here watching her 'wither away' and was I to deny her anything she wanted.

"Yeah, Ma?" I asked her softly.

"Take Bella to the meadow tomorrow after church. The flowers should all be in bloom by now and it's supposed to be a beautiful day tomorrow. She will love it there." She told me softly, I hadn't been to the meadow since the last time we had went together a few days after finding out the cancer had come back. "You need to go without me, too."

"Ma…"

She shook her head. "Don't argue with a dying woman, son, it's not polite."

I laughed as I heard the front door open and girlish giggles filter down the hallway. "Bella's here and from the sounds of it her sisters are too. Want to meet them all before we leave?" I asked her closing the lid on the piano.

She nodded as she grabbed her iPad, presumably to take pictures of Bella and I. "Of course, I can take pictures of them too!" She said confirming my suspicions.

"Ma..." I groaned as I stood up heading for the hallway.

Ma just waved me off. I grabbed the sunflower corsage and boutonniere I had gotten from the florist in town earlier today.

I stepped through the bedroom door into the hallway and was stopped in my tracks at the three beautiful ladies standing there all dolled up but it was the angel in white that had my full attention. "Wow." I told her as I took a few steps towards her.

She twirled around with a flourish. "You like?" She asked shyly.

Nodding I reached out to grab her hand. "I more than like." I whispered to her as I slipped the corsage onto her wrist. "You look heavenly, angel." I told her as I kissed her on the cheek gently so that I wouldn't mess up her lip gloss before we had our pictures taken tonight.

"Thanks but you don't look half bad yourself." She said as she pinned the simple sunflower to the lapel of my jacket. "Perfect." She whispered when she was finished. "How's Esme?" She asked quietly as her eyes flickered to her sisters who were standing a few feet back from us with Emmett who was Rose's date to her senior prom. Typically only juniors and sophomores attended prom but Alice, being captain of the dance team, had conned her way into the extravagant affair also.

"Worse than yesterday. She hasn't eaten anything since those few bites yesterday afternoon." I told her sadly. "But she's excited to play the doting mother role by taking a multitude of pictures of all of us." I told her just as the doorbell rang.

"Who else is coming?" Bella asked as we all headed back for the front door.

I just smiled at her as I opened the door to reveal….


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

BPOV

Trying on the dress Esme had given me was both exhilarating and a bit nerve-wracking because the dress was absolutely gorgeous and her wedding dress that I had seen in various photos placed around the house. Edward's reaction to me in the dress just cemented the fact that the dress was the perfect solution to the problem of finding a dress in such a short amount of time.

"That's the dress you're wearing?" Rosalie asked as she came into the room where we had agreed to meet in after slipping into our dresses.

I smoothed my hand down the length of the white dress. It was an off the shoulder dress that had a lace overlay that went down to my elbow and wrapped loosely all around my body with the zipper in the back. It was simple and elegant and I loved it. **( —bridal gowns, Haden)** "Yes, why?" I asked Rose with a raised eyebrow.

She just shook her head as she stepped in front of the mirror to check her makeup even though we had just gotten it applied less than twenty minutes ago. "It's just a little simple, Bella."

"It is and that's the reason I like it. Esme gave it to me. It was her wedding dress she wore when she married Carlisle." I explained to her as I slipped my feet into the yellow flip flops I had chosen to wear since Edward had sent me to picture of our sunflower corsage and boutonniere.

"Oh." Rose said before shutting up.

Alice flittered to my side playing with the long curls that spilled down my back. "You and Edward seem awfully serious very quickly, Bella."

Nodding, I met her gaze in the mirror I was standing in front of. "We are but it will be okay. How are things at home?" I asked effectively changing the subject away from Edward and I. Once we had our clutches we headed out to my truck that would take us to Edward's house since Rosalie and I both were going with the Cullen brothers to prom.

I was just about to call out for Edward when I spotted him coming out of Esme's room only to stop after a few steps. "You okay?" I asked him as I walked up to him pushing his dropped jaw back up with my finger.

He nodded. "You are beautiful, angel." He whispered as he kissed me gently on the lips.

"You don't look half bad yourself." I told him as I took in his light gray suit with a yellow tie that matched the flip flops on my feet.

Suddenly the doorbell rang announcing an unexpected guest. Edward opened the door to reveal an impeccably dressed Jasper whose tie suspiciously matched the blue of Alice's dress almost perfectly.

Watching Alice flutter nervously in the Cullen's living room when Jasper stepped through the open door brought a smile to my face. "Maybe you should ask him to dance tonight." I whispered into Alice's ear as I nodded in Jasper's direction.

"You think?" She asked excitedly as she danced from foot to foot while we watched Jasper and Edward head in our direction.

I nodded as I stepped forward to take Edward's outstretched hand. "Ma wants to take pictures before we head out." Edward said cautiously. "Jazz, you haven't seen her in a while so prepare yourself buddy." He said clapping his buddy on the shoulder before guiding us all down the hall towards the room Esme was occupying.

As soon as I stepped through the door I heard Esme gasp and bring her hands up to her mouth in shock. "You look gorgeous, sweetheart, just like I knew you would." She whispered as I rushed to her side of the bed hugging her as tightly as I dared.

"Thank you for letting me wear it." I whispered into her shoulder. "I'm honored."

She placed a motherly kiss to the top of my head. "Thank you for wearing it."

Hearing someone clearing their throat behind me we pulled apart and I stood from the bed as Jasper took my spot whispering softly to Esme who had tears in her eyes. I went to Edward's side tucking myself under the arm he raised to wrap around my shoulders. "She's not eating." He whispered into my ear softly.

"I can tell. She's really weak. You okay?" I asked softly looking up into his eyes as Emmett joined us in the room.

"Not really but she has all but banned us from the house tonight." He said before placing a kiss to my forehead as Jasper stood from the bed.

We spent the next half hour posing for pictures for both Esme and Carlisle, who followed his wife's directions as we took outside pictures. Edward and I took my truck while Emmett and Rosalie were taking his Jeep leaving Alice with a choice to make; ride with Edward and I or ride with Jasper in his truck. "Come on Alice, time's a tickin'!" I called out to her as she stood halfway between my truck and Jasper's.

"Fine, Jasper do you mind if I ride with you?" Alice asked as she turned to face him, her back to us.

Jasper just smiled at her. "Not at all, darlin'."

With that settled Edward opened the passenger door for me. "Let's go, angel, we've got a party to get to."

"I have to say this is pretty awesome." I told Edward as I looked around at the space we were about to walk into after we had our pictures taken. The theme of our prom was Neon Nights so the only lights came from the numerous neon columns, balloons, arches, and tables that littered the entire space.

Alice giggled from behind us. "Thanks, the slut squad wanted to a winter wonderland theme but I put the kibosh on that really quick." She said with a giggle.

"The slut squad?" Edward asked curiously looking back and forth between me and Alice.

I rolled my eyes at him. "They are your biggest fans, Edward. You have to know who we are talking about."

"That's doubtful, Bella, he is the most oblivious person I have ever met in my entire life. He doesn't realize the most obvious things unless it slaps him in the face." Jasper said shaking his head while Edward just shrugged.

"Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley aka the slut squad." I told him as I patted him on the chest.

The look on Edward's face was priceless causing the three of us to chuckle as we stepped forward in line. We chatted quietly until it was time for Edward and I to get our pictures taken. I stood with my back to Edward's chest with our right hands linked dangling at our sides while our other hands were intertwined on my stomach. I'm sure it would be a cute picture but I liked the ones we took back at the house because we were more ourselves but now it was time to head into the main area.

We were handed a bucket each that contained glow sticks, glow in the dark markers, and other stuff that lit up or glowed in the dark of the room. I pulled out the heart shaped glasses that were glowing neon pink and put them on. "How do I look?" I asked Edward as I spun around playfully, the bottom of my dress billowing out with my movements.

"Carefree." Edward said as he pulled his own glasses out, stars, and slid them onto his face.

"Bella! Edward!" I heard Rose call out but couldn't see her. "Keep walking straight, Bella!"

Laughing I tugged Edward along until I spotted Rose and Emmett at a table close the wall that seemed to be lined in paper or something that we could write on with our markers. While Edward chatted with Emmett I grabbed my marker and headed for the wall. I uncapped my pen and held it poised ready to write something until a voice startled me. "Well if it isn't the hippie charity case."

I smiled as I turned to face Lauren Mallory in her hideously pink, extremely short and extremely revealing prom dress. "Go away, Lauren. I don't have the patience for you tonight." I told her with a roll of my eyes as I turned back to the paper on the wall, my pen poised to write.

"Here, angel, let me help you." Edward said as he stepped up behind me, his hand coming up to encase mine. I let him guide my hand on the paper and couldn't help the smile that spread across my face with the words that appeared before my very eyes. Edward Cullen is completely smitten by Isabella Swan.

Hearing Lauren snort caused both of us to turn and face her. "Oh, hi Lauren, didn't see you standing there. You having fun?" Edward asked wrapping his arm around my waist.

"I think I'm gonna puke." She said glaring at the arm that was wrapped tightly around my waist.

I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing out loud when Edward acted concerned. "Oh no, maybe you should go home where you can lay down and rest until you feel better."

Lauren huffed and stomped her leg as she whirled around heading in the opposite direction of us. "That was just cruel." I told Edward as I leaned back against his chest as he swayed us side to side gently.

"No worse than what she said to you." He said placing a kiss to my neck. "Come dance with me."

After a few hours of dancing and goofing off I was exhausted and tired of the neon lights. "Can we get out of here?" I asked Edward as I draped my arms over his shoulders from behind. I had been dancing with Angela on the dance floor for the past couple of songs.

Edward leaned his head back, puckering his lips. "If I give you a kiss can we leave?" I asked as I leaned over him rubbing my nose against his.

He nodded as he captured my lips with his. "Where do you want to go?" He asked as we headed for my truck.

"I know a place that is pretty cool. I'll drive." I told him holding my hand out for the keys.

He laughed as he handed them over before opening the driver side door for me. "I will follow you anywhere, angel, but where are we going?" He asked as he helped me into the seat with my long dress.

"Can't you wait and just be surprised?" I teased him as I stuck the key into the ignition.

Shaking his head he held up his phone that showed a message from Jasper.

 **Where are you lovebirds sneaking off to? Alice and Rose want to know.**

I just laughed as I took his phone to tap a message back to Jasper without giving away the surprise.

 ** _To our special place…see you there! Bella_**

Edward huffed when I headed the phone back to him. "Really?"

"Yes, really. Get in. I want to get there before they do and it's not far." I told him as I shoved him back so I could close the door.

Once we were on the road I looked over and saw Edward scrunching his eyebrows in confusion as I headed towards the lake. "We're going to the lake?" He asked with a smile.

"Smart boy." I told him nodding.

He was happy as a lamb until I turned into the trees, the trail overgrown from lack of usage. "Do you know where you're going?" He asked as I eased along the path slowly.

"I do. You've never been back here?" I asked feeling excited that he had never seen where I was taking him even though he had been born and raised in the area.

Shaking his head he settled into the rest of the ride. "What is this place?" He asked once my headlights landed on an old house that looked uninhabitable from years of use but I knew from past experience that it was quite habitable because I had been it many times over the years but it wasn't the reason we were here.

"This house was my grandpa Swan's but it's not why we're here." I told him with a smile as I reached over pulling open the glove box to pull out the two flashlights I always kept in there.

"Why are we here then?" He asked taking the flashlight I handed him.

I just smiled at him and shook my head. "Follow me and find out." I told him as I hopped from the truck.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

EPOV

Peeking my eyes open to see what time it was, I quickly slammed them back shut and pulled my pillow over my head to completely block out the sunlight that was coming through my bedroom windows. I heard Bella groan from somewhere beside me causing me to lift the pillow slightly. "Bad?" I whispered softly to her as I cringed at the sound vibrating through my head.

She gave a simple nod before pulling the blankets over her head. I pulled my pillow back down and succumbed to the sleep tugging me back under. I'm not sure how long I slept the second time around but when I opened my eyes the pain wasn't near as bad as it had been the first time around. I lifted my head and saw that Bella's side of the bed was empty so I tossed back the blankets and headed for my bathroom. After my shower I donned my blue and white plaid cargo shorts, a blue polo shirt, my flip flops, sunglasses, and baseball cap before heading down to check in on Ma and find Bella.

I found them together cuddled on the bed smiling over Bella's phone. "Hi son, have fun last night?" Ma asked with a smile.

I nodded as I sat down in the chair beside her bed. "I did. What are you two smiling at?" I asked pointing to the phone.

"Pictures from last night." Bella said with a smile.

Groaning I slid down in the chair. "Oh lord, that can't be good." I muttered.

"Why is that son?" Ma asked with a smile.

"Because apparently I am no good at ping pong." I told her honestly as I rubbed my temples to help ease the headache I had.

Bella and Esme both chuckled at me. "That's an understatement, Edward." Bella said shaking her head at me.

Ma turned to give Bella a kiss on the side of her head before winking at me. "I think I'm gonna take me a nap, kids. Plus I think you two have somewhere to be."

I nodded as I sat up. "We do. Are you okay, Ma? You look a bit weary today?" I asked her as I took her ice cold hand into mine.

"No, son, I'm not okay but that is to be expected. Go show Bella our spot." She said weakly.

Kissing the top of her wrapped head I helped her slide back down into the bed pulling the blankets up around her shoulders. "Okay, Ma. I love you." I told her as I closed my eyes to keep my tears at bay.

"I know son and I love you too. So very much, never forget that." She whispered softly. "Go."

With one more kiss to the top of her head I rose from where I was crouched and left the room with Bella. "Hi." I whispered to Bella as I pressed her back into the door of my bedroom. We had come up here so Bella could get her sunglasses and flip flops.

"Hi yourself." She whispered back against my lips.

Once we separated I placed a few kisses down her neck. "I think I've gotten used to waking up with you beside me every morning." I told her softly into her ear.

"Yeah?" She asked tipping her head back to look me in the face.

I nodded before placing a simple kiss on her lips and backing away. "Yeah but I have somewhere to take you so get your stuff. It's not far." I told her repeating the words she used last night when she showed me the massive tree house behind her grandpa's house that the three oldest Swan girls used to play in when they were kids.

"Lead the way." She said as she slid her sunglasses onto the top of her head like mine were.

Stepping into the meadow for the first time without my mom made me stop and take a deep breath. "You okay?" Bella asked softly from beside me.

I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and turned to face her. "I don't know if I can do this, Bella." I whispered as I opened my eyes, baring my soul to her.

"You are doing fabulously, Edward. We will do this one step at a time, okay?" She spoke softly as she cupped my face in her palms wiping away the few tears that slipped down my cheeks. "I'm right here with you, Edward, every step of the way I'm right here."

Nodding I leaned forward resting my forehead against hers. "Thank you, angel." I whispered softly as a gentle breeze blew through the trees calming me down. "I can feel her here with me."

"Of course you can, silly boy. This was y'all's place, you two have memories here that nobody can recreate, replace, or remove." She said pulling back from me as she took off running through the knee high wildflowers. "Catch me if you can!" She called behind her as she zigzagged through the flowers and grass her fingers trailing along the tops of it all.

I took a deep breath before whispering into the wind. "Thanks, Ma. Here we go." I said softly as I took off after Bella. I chased her playfully around the huge oak tree before snagging her around the waist and pulling her down into the grass and flowers with me. I rolled us over so that I was hovering over her.

"Hi." She whispered softly as she reached up plucking my hat off my head, tossing it in the grass beside me. "Better?"

Nodding I bent down capturing her lips with mine. "Now I am. Thank you."

"My pleasure." We made out in the grass for I don't know how long before I jumped up tugging her with me as I led her to the swing that hung from a thick branch of the old oak tree. "This place is absolutely beautiful, Edward. I can see why you and Esme love it here."

I set the swing into a gentle rocking motion as I took a long look around the small area. "Ma wanted to get her and dads' vows renewed on their 30th wedding anniversary here but…"

"I can see her wanting to do something like that." She said as she cocked her hip to the side pulling something from her back pocket. "This is for you." She whispered softly handing me the envelope that clearly had my name written across the front in my mom's elegant script.

"What are you doing with it?" I asked her as I turned the thick envelope over and over in my hands without lifting the flap.

I watched as Bella closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Esme gave it to me earlier when I was showing her our pictures from last night. She asked me to give it to you when you showed me this place. And here we are…" She said as she crossed her legs on the swing.

"She's tired." I told Bella as I hung my head.

She reached over running her fingers through my hair, her nails scraping against my scalp gently. "I know, she told me as much this morning.

Nodding I took a deep breath and opened the envelope pulling out the pages within. My eyes blurred as I read the words so carefully written on the pages before me.

 _My sweet Edward,_

 _If you are reading this letter then it most likely means that I don't have the courage or energy to tell you these things. I don't think you have any idea how hard it is for me to sit and write this letter to you knowing that I will be leaving you, your brother, and your father soon. This is not how I planned to spend your teenage years when I first found out about you by a simple dollar store pregnancy test. I wanted to be standing in the bleachers, because no way could I sit calmly while my baby was on the field playing a game, cheering you on and screaming at the players who dared to touch you. I wanted to get on your nerves the first time you brought a girl home by showing all your embarrassing pictures and stories, not lying in a bed barely able to move. I wanted to be outside taking a zillion pictures of you as you got ready for all the big events in your life, not looking at them through the eyes of other people, although I do appreciate them sharing their photos with me._

 _You, my boy, are my pride and joy because no matter how much I tried with your brother he was a daddy's boy from day one but you were mine. I hope that you cherish the moments we spent cooking, playing the piano, lazing on the swing in our meadow, or simply enjoying a good movie or book as much as I do. Your dad used to tell me that I was going to turn you into a sissy boy with all the piano playing and cookie making but I would just shoo him out of the house telling him that no boy of mine would be a sissy but he would be a sweet and kind gentleman like he was. That is exactly what you have turned out to be, sweet boy, a kind-hearted, sweet, and generous gentleman that makes me proud to call you my son._

 _I had never been so proud as the day you finally confessed your feelings to Bella and introduced her to me although I have seen her around the school and town since she was a little girl. You first told me that you loved her when you were just eight years old. A mother could never be more honored than to have Bella as a daughter in law and that is what she will be one day, son. I know these things, and so do you. Seize every moment in the moment, Edward. Most people will say that you are too young to know how you truly feel but that just simply isn't true. You have loved that girl since you were a little boy and now as you grown into a man more and more every day you still love her. It is clearly written all over your entire body every time you think about her or see her. Make me proud and marry that girl one day. My wedding bands are yours to have for Bella._

 _With everything I have I wish that I could see you enter your senior year of high school, graduate from both high school and college, ask Bella to marry you, and your face when you see her walk down the aisle to you on that special day. I am going to miss so many important days in your life but remember that song by Steve Wariner called 'Holes in the floor of heaven' because that is going to be me. I'm going to be watching you on all of your big days through the holes in the floor of heaven and I will always wish I could be right there beside you but God has bigger plans for me now, son. And who am I to deny him?_

 _I love you, Edward Anthony Cullen. There are not enough words in the world to express how much it destroys me to have to write this letter to you but I wanted you to have my words with you wherever you went in life. Medical School. College to be a music teacher. Attorney. Professional athlete. Mechanic like your dad. Chef. Husband. Father. Grandfather. Uncle. The options are limitless, Edward, just follow your heart down your true path. When you have children and grandchildren please tell them all about me, don't let my memory die with my body for I will forever be watching over you. Don't you ever forget that I have eyes everywhere!_

 _Be the gentle soul that I raised, son._

 _Love, Ma_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

BPOV

I watched the tears fall down Edward's cheeks as he read the words written so carefully by his mother wondering what I could do to make this situation better and only one thing kept coming to mind. The conversation I had with Esme this morning before Edward had woken up.

I had fixed me a bowl of fruity pebbles and headed for Esme's room to see if she was awake. She hadn't eaten anything in a couple of days so I didn't bother bringing her anything but myself and some pleasant conversation. "Morning, sweetheart." She called weakly from the bed. She wasn't even sitting up and her face looked really sunken in compared to yesterday.

"Good morning. I brought my phone that has a lot of pictures from last night. Want to see?" I asked her as I settled on the bed beside her, careful not to jostle her too much because every little movement seemed to hurt her these days.

She nodded with a soft smile. "Yes, please." I unlocked my phone and began set the pictures up on a slide show so that I could still eat my cereal before it got soggy and she wouldn't have to waste energy swiping the screen.

"You two look absolutely radiant together." She said as a picture of Edward and I dancing to a slow song came on the screen. "Did you two have fun?"

I nodded. "We did although we both felt really rough a few hours ago." I said with a wrinkle of my nose.

"You didn't drive home last night did you?"

Shaking my head I took a huge bite of my cereal. "No, Jasper drove us home while Alice drove his truck."

"You love him, don't you?" She asked showing me a photo that I don't remember taking or asking someone to take. It was me curled up in Edward's lap with his arms around my waist as our forehead's rested against each other as we stared into the other's eyes.

I nodded. "I do but I haven't said anything to him."

"Tell him. You won't regret it."

"We've only been together a week though. Isn't it too soon for all of that?" I asked worried that it was all moving really fast.

"Love has no time frame. Carlisle and I met and married within a month. If you ask either of us we will both say that we don't regret a single moment of it." She whispered as her eyes stayed focused on the tiny screen of my phone. "I'm tired, Bella. Please love him and take care of him for me."

"Okay." I whispered closing my eyes to keep the tears at bay.

"Promise me."

Nodding I kissed the top of her head. "I promise."

He curled up on the swing once he folded the letter back into the envelope placing his head on my lap. Running my fingers through his hair, soothing him the only way I knew how I took a deep breath before spilling my guts. "I love you, Edward."

"I love you, too." He whispered without rolling over. I'm not sure how long we stayed that way without another word being spoken between us but it was absolutely perfect and us. No flare needed. No dramatic gesture needed.

"You ready to head back to the house?" I asked scratching my fingers through his hair one more time.

He practically purred in my lap before raising himself up. "Yeah, I guess."

We were halfway to the edge of the woods when Edward tugged me to a stop. He cupped my face gently in his hands. "I love you, Isabella Marie Swan."

"I love you too, Edward Anthony Cullen." With that said I raised up on my tiptoes to place a sweet kiss to his lips. As we stepped back into the driveway we were both stopped dead in our tracks. There in the driveway sat an ambulance with the lights off.

Edward dropped my hand as he screamed out. "NO! MA! NO!" He took off charging for the house without a second thought. I was hot on his heels but Emmett caught him around the waist before he could make it into the house. I faintly heart Emmett telling Edward that he didn't want to see her like that. "LET ME GO, EMMETT! I have to see her!" I heard Edward sob out as he collapsed in his brothers arms. I walked up to them and wrapped them both in my arms letting both boys sob over the loss of their mother. We all collapsed into a heap right there on the front doorsteps as their grief became too much to hold them up any longer.

"Isabella." I heard my dad say from behind me. I looked up with tear stained eyes and saw not only my father but my mother, Rose, Alice, and Jasper all standing there.

"Em, Rose is here." I whispered into the big lugs ear since his head was resting on my shoulder. He quickly, quicker than I thought he could move, was out of my arms and sobbing into hers. "They're inside, Daddy." I told him as I cradled Edward's head against my chest.

"I'll show them the way." Jasper whispered hoarsely as he guided my parents through the front door and out of sight.

"Bella. Edward. Emmett. Rose." I heard Carlisle say softly behind us after a few minutes.

Edward scrambled up from my lap and ran to his dad. "Dad, I need to see her. I have to." He begged his dad with tears pouring down his cheeks.

Carlisle nodded. "Come on. Don't be alarmed though." We passed the EMT's on the way down the hallway and they both smiled sadly at us before going out the front door. "She's still alive but barely." Carlisle whispered to us as he opened the door the bedroom.

Seeing Esme laying in that bed barely coherent brought sobs to my throat and I couldn't walk any further into the room but Edward had a death grip on my hand. "Edward, I can't…" I told him tugging on his hand.

He nodded cupping my face gently. "Okay, angel. I love you." He whispered before kissing my lips gently.

"I love you too. Tell her I'm sorry." I sobbed out softly.

I watched for a few minutes as Edward sat gently on the side of his mother's bed whispering to her and stroking her face softly. "You okay, Bella?" My mom asked as she pulled me into a hug.

Shaking my head I sobbed into her shoulder as she led me from the room.

"Angel, Ma's asking for you." I heard from behind me but I knew that nickname and that voice. I raised up, pulling out of my mom's embrace, and spotted Edward standing there with red rimmed eyes and a red nose.

"Okay." Nodding I stood up, squeezing his hand as I walked past him and down the hallway towards Esme's room. Taking a deep breath I walked into the room and saw my dad and Carlisle in a deep conversation that stopped as soon as they spotted me. "Are you going to be okay, Bella?" My dad asked concerned.

I nodded as I walked over to Esme's bed. "Hi." I whispered before my words were cut off by sobs.

"No, don't do that." She croaked out through dry lips. "Please." She wheezed out.

Taking deep breaths helped me calm down just a bit. "I'm so sorry but I don't know how to do this." I told her hanging my head as I cried out, the tears pouring down my cheeks.

"Marry me. Here. Now. Today."

I whirled around so fast I almost fell off the bed but there stood Edward with a ring held out in my direction and our parents all standing behind him. "But we've only been-" I stopped and shook my head. "Is this because of-" Again, I stopped and shook my head before standing before him taking his hands in mine. "Are you sure? I'm only doing this once in my life so you need to be sure." I told him firmly because that is one belief that I shared with my parents. Marriage was only meant to happen once and it was a lifetime commitment.

Edward nodded and dropped to one knee right there at the edge of his mother's death bed and held the ring I had often seen on Esme's ring finger during the past week. "I'm sure, are you?"

I nodded before sobbing and falling into his arms. "I'm sure." I whispered into his ear as we hugged each other tightly. "Did you ask my dad?" I whispered into his ear without looking back at our fathers.

"I did."

"Oh. Okay."

The next hour was a flurry of activity since it was Sunday and we didn't have a marriage license or anything to do this. Luckily for us, between my dad, Carlisle, and the situation with Esme we were able to get a marriage license without too much trouble. "You don't have to do this for me." Esme called softly from the bed where she sat between Carlisle and Emmett.

I smiled at her. "I want to marry him. Like you told me this morning, Esme, love knows no timeline."

She nodded before smiling gently at us to continue. Edward and I both turned to face my father who stood there with a smile on his face and his bible open in his hands. I was wearing Esme's wedding dress, my prom dress, and now my wedding dress while Edward was wearing his suit from last night, minus the tie. "We're ready, daddy."

Charlie cleared his throat before speaking softly. "Love is the reason we are here. In marriage we not only say, 'I love you today', but also, 'I promise to love you for all of our tomorrows.'" He turned to each of us. "Edward and Isabella, today, in the presence of God and family, we celebrate this miracle in your lives. Here are some wonderful words that define the true meaning of love. Love is patient and kind, love is not jealous or boastful; love is not arrogant or rude, love does not insist on its own way; love does not rejoice at wrong, but rejoices with the right. Love bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things. Love never fails. Learning to love each other and to live together in harmony is one of the greatest challenges of marriage. Marriage is not to be entered into lightly, and we are to hold it in high honor at all times."

I smiled at Edward as we listened intently to the words my father was saying to us. "I love you." He mouthed to me with a wink.

"Love you too." I mouthed back as my father started speaking again.

"Edward and Isabella, I remind you that marriage is a precious gift, a lifelong commitment, and a challenge to love one another more completely each and every day."

Charlie reached out and touched both of our shoulders before continuing. "Please join hands and look into each other's eyes."

Edward squeezed my hands tightly as I looked deeply into his eyes. "Edward Anthony Cullen, with this understanding, do you take Isabella Swan to be your wedded wife to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others and to be faithful only to her, so long as you both shall live?"

Edward smiled broadly at me before winking in my direction. "I do." He said, his voice ringing out crystal clear throughout the room.

"Isabela Marie Swan, my baby girl, with this understanding, do you take Edward Cullen to be your wedded husband, to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others and to be faithful only to him, so long as you both shall live?"

I turned to look at my father, smiling at him. "I love you, daddy." I whispered to him causing him to smile broadly. "I do." I told Edward as I squeezed his hand gently.

"Do you two have rings?" He asked us.

I looked at Edward who smiled at me. "We do. My ring is my grandpa Cullen's who was married to my Nana for over fifty years and your rings is Ma's engagement ring that dad gave her twenty four years ago." Edward explained handing the rings to my dad.

"They are good symbols then for a long and happy marriage, Edward." He said handing him the ring he was to slide onto my finger. "The ring, an unbroken, never-ending circle, is a symbol of committed, unending love. Edward, as you place this ring on Bella's finger, repeat these words after me."

Edward had tears in his eyes as repeated the words my father was saying to him while sliding the ring onto my finger. "This ring, a gift for you, symbolizes my desire that you be my wife from this day forward. As this ring has no end, neither shall my love for you."

"Bella, as you place this ring on Edward's finger repeat these words after me." Dad said with a little quiver to his voice.

I took my hand from Edward's and quickly pulled my dad into a hug. "It's going to be okay, daddy. This is what I want."

He wrapped me in his arms for a quick hug. "Okay, you ready?" He asked as I took Edward's hand in mine.

Nodding I started repeating the words he was saying to me as I slid the simple gold band onto Edward's ring finger. This ring, a gift for you symbolizes my desire that you be my husband from this day forward. As this ring has no end, neither shall my love for you."

"Edward and Bella, May your love never fade, may you never take each other for granted, and when you are old, may you be found, hand in hand still thanking God for each other. Never forget to treat each other with tenderness, kindness, and respect, and remind yourselves often of what drew you together in the first place. In accordance with the laws of the great state of Washington, with the authority of God's Word, and with great joy, I now pronounce you husband and wife."

I heard my father take a deep breath before saying the last part. "You may now kiss your bride to seal your vows."

Edward stepped forward quickly picking me up off my feet as he sealed his lips to mine. "I love you so much." He whispered against my ear.

"Love you too."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

EPOV

"Did you do that for me?" Ma asked weakly a few hours after the ceremony was over. Everybody was in the kitchen eating while I had a few moments alone with her after the scare this afternoon.

I shook my head as I kissed her knuckles gently. "Not entirely, no. I love her, Ma, and she loves me. I couldn't picture doing any of that without you there."

" I will be—"

I held my hand up stopping her. "I don't want you watching from heaven, Ma. I want you here!" I told her passionately.

She reached a trembling hand up to my cheek. "And I want to be here to see it all but that's not going to happen, son."

I couldn't stop the tears that spilled down my cheeks no matter how hard I tried. "Ma…." I sobbed quietly.

"Go let your wife be there for you, son. I'm glad you have her. You have made my last moments on earth wonderful ones by marrying that sweet girl." She said softly.

Shaking my head I knelt beside her bed resting my head in her lap. "I don't want to leave you, Ma. You may not…." I trailed off in a sob.

"It's going to be okay, son. It's going to hurt like hell for a while but it will all be okay eventually." She said as she trailed her shaky hand through my hair.

"Ma…"

"Tell my grandchildren about me, Edward. Don't let my memory die when I do. Help your father through the tough times to come."

Nodding I just gripped the blankets around her as I tried to get control of my tears. I'm not sure how long we laid like that before I felt another hand rubbing my shoulder. "Edward, come on. She's asleep." I heard Bella whisper into my ear as she stroked her fingers through my hair.

I looked up at Bella with tear stained cheeks and eyes. "I don't know if I can leave her, Bella."

"Of course you can, baby, it's what she would want. She wouldn't want you sitting here watching her every move wondering if it will be her last. She would want you up in your bed, trying to get some sleep because we have school in the morning." Bella said softly as she sat on the edge of the bed running her fingers through my hair softly.

"That's a smart woman you have there, Edward. Go to bed. You two have school in the morning and getting married is no excuse to miss class." Ma said.

I looked up at her with a smile. "Okay, Ma." I told her as I raised up to kiss her on the forehead. "I love you so very much."

"I love you too, son. Congratulations you two."

"Thank you, Esme." Bella said as she bent forward to kiss Ma's cheek. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, sweet girl."

Bella led me out of the room and up the stairs without another word spoken between us. We went about our normal bedtime routine that we had formed so easily over the last week. I sat between Bella's spread legs on the bed while she spread lotion over my almost fully healed back. When she was done she slid her hands over my shoulders and down my chest slowly pulling me back into her chest. "I love you, husband." She whispered with a kiss to the side of my head.

"I love you too, wife." I told her with a smile as I brought her left hand up to my mouth for a kiss over her wedding ring. "These are going to get noticed tomorrow, you know."

I felt her nod against the side of my head. "I know but I don't care. Do you?"

"Of course not." I told her as I turned my head taking her lips in mine. "I love you." I told her when we broke apart.

"I love you too. This is a story for the books, huh? Dating for a week, say I love you's and get married all in the same day."

I couldn't help but chuckle with her. "It's one we can share with our children one day." I told her as I turned around pushing her down onto the bed as I settled in beside her.

"Children?" She asked softly.

Nodding my head I placed a calming kiss to her lips. "Eventually. We have a lot to figure out, huh?"

"Yeah, we do but we can figure it out as we go Edward. It doesn't all have to be figured out tonight." She said softly before breaking out into a huge yawn. It had been a busy weekend for us and she was apparently exhausted.

"Right now, let's get some sleep." I told her as I got up from the bed to go flick off the overhead light while she pulled the blankets back. Once beneath the blankets I pulled her into my arms, wrapping mine around her waist. "Is this okay?" I asked into her hair.

She nodded as she threaded her fingers through mine. "Yes but I thought you would want to consummate our marriage tonight." She whispered so softly I almost didn't hear her.

I placed a kiss to her ear. "We've only been together a week, Bella. We will work up to making love for the first time but I think we need time to adjust slowly. There is no need to rush. Is that okay with you?"

"That's perfect. I love you."

"I love you too."

I woke up the next morning with Bella's back tucked against my side as she lay sleeping peacefully curled on her side. Rolling to my side I wrapped my arm around her waist as I leaned over giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Morning, wife." I whispered into her ear.

"Mmm… that sounds sexy." She mumbled sleepily as she stretched her arms above her heads before rolling over to face me. "Morning, husband." She said with a smile as she fluttered her eyes open.

"You're right, that does sound sexy." I told her as I bent down to give her a kiss only to stop when she slapped her hand over her lips. "Except for that." I said with raised eyebrows.

"Morning breath. It's gross." She muttered from behind her hands.

Shaking my head I pulled her hand away. "I'll survive as long as I get to kiss my wife good morning." I told her as I sealed my lips to hers.

The kiss got out of control really quickly and before I realized what was happening I had my hand down her pants and her shirt tucked up under her arms as I placed gentle kisses on her bared breasts. "Oh, Edward. Please." She begged as she rolled her head side to side.

I slipped my finger into her depths as I rubbed her with the palm of my hand. "Come on, angel." I begged her softly.

She gripped the bed sheets tightly in her clenched fists as her body bowed off the bed just before collapsing in a quivering shaking mess. "Wow. I could get used to being woke up like that." She mumbled as she raked her hair off her sweaty face.

"I'm sure it will only get better, angel." I told her as I pressed my erection into her hip trying to get some relief.

Before I knew what was happening she had me pushed on my back as she straddled my hips, my erection caught between my pajama bottoms and her clothed heat. "What are you doing?" I asked her as I reached out to grip her hips, pulling her more firmly down onto me.

"Rose gave me some ideas or tips as she called them, yesterday while we ate dinner." She said with a wink. "I want to try one. She said you would enjoy it."

I just raised an eyebrow at her before pulling my hands away and folding them behind my head. "My body is your playground. Experiment away."

She leaned over my placing her hands on my chest as she rubbed her nose against mine. "Excited much?" She teased against my lips.

I couldn't stop the smirk that spread across my face. "To have that part of my body touched by my wife for the first time? Absolutely."

Shaking her head at me she placed a gentle kiss against my lips. "I love you."

"I love you too." I whispered as she slid down onto my thighs and then further down to my knees.

Gripping the sides of my pajamas in her hands she tugged on them so I lifted my hips a little to help her tug them down. "Are you sure about this, angel? You don't have to do this."

She reached up placing a finger against my lips. "Hush and enjoy."

"Yes ma'am."

I gasped aloud as my erection sprung free into the cool morning air. "Oh!" She said as she sat back onto her feet. Her eyes were wide and her mouth hung slightly open as she reached a solitary finger out to touch the tip of it. "Does it hurt?"

I shrugged a little. "It can get uncomfortable after a while but no it doesn't hurt."

She ran her finger over the puckered veins clearly visible along the sides of my erection. "Please…" I begged her breathlessly.

She just looked at me with big scared eyes. "I don't know how to do this, Edward. I'm sorry." She mumbled with tears in her eyes.

I sat up suddenly cupping her face in my hands. "Hey, none of that. I can show you how I touch it, if you want me to. If not, we can do nothing and I will be okay with that. I promise. The choice is yours." I told her firmly with my bared erection bouncing between us.

"You'll do that?" She asked shyly.

Nodding I took her hand in mine. "Like this." I told her as I wrapped her fingers around me for the very first time. It was not only the first time she was touching me but it was the first time anybody other than myself was touching me there.

"Now what?" She asked softly.

Chuckling I laid back down. "Move your hand up and down. You can squeeze a little bit too, just not too hard." I told her as I folded my arms back behind my head letting her do whatever she felt comfortable with.

She moved her hand up and down slowly, getting used to the feeling. I reached over to the nightstand for the bottle of lotion that she had sat there last night from putting it on my back. "Here, baby, this might make it easier for your hand to slide." I told her as I popped the top on the bottle.

She held her hand out and I squirted a small amount onto her palm. "Is this what you do?" She asked as she began her hand motions again.

Not embarrassed in the slightest I nodded. "Yeah but I usually do it in the shower so that I don't make a mess everywhere."

"Oh okay." She said as she suddenly smiled at me before bending down and blowing across my slick shaft causing me to jump and groan at the same time.

It was me gripping the sheets this time as her hand slid up and down in a steady motion. "Oh God, a little faster baby, please." I begged her as I felt the spring within myself get ready to spring loose. She blew across me again and I came all over my stomach and Bella's hand.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

BPOV

"If you don't wipe that shit eating grin off of your face it is going to be obvious to anybody who see's you that something happened between us." I told Edward as I leaned against the bathroom door frame watching him as he shaved.

He winked at me before rinsing his razor under the running water. "So? We're married now so we can do all that stuff."

I rolled my eyes at him before turning back into the bedroom to finish getting ready. "Cocky ass." I mumbled as I pulled my brush through my hair one last time.

"I'm your cocky ass and you are stuck with me now, angel." He said strolling into the bedroom with his shirt in his hands.

"Are you going to start walking around shirtless now that we're married?" I asked him pointing to his shirt that he had yet to put on. He had even slept without one on last night but I wasn't complaining because let's face it: my husband was hot.

He quickly tugged the t-shirt over his head. "Will you complain if I do?" He asked grabbing for my hand, twisting my ring around my finger.

I shook my head as I went into his arms. "No, but we are going to be late if we don't get a move on." Edward carried our school bags down the stairs where we poked our heads through the door of Esme's room but she was sleeping so we snuck back out. We passed Carlisle and Emmett working in the garage as we headed for my truck that was parked in the driveway.

"Morning, love birds." Emmett called out from his spot underneath a car they were working on.

"Morning, Emmett. Carlisle." I called out with a wave before climbing into the cab of the truck.

Edward fiddled with me ring the entire drive to school. "Why do you do that?" I asked him as I pulled into my normal parking spot.

"What?" He asked snapping his eyes to mine.

I brought my hand up wiggling my fingers in front of his face. "Twirl my ring. You've done it since you slipped it on me yesterday." I told him softly.

He just shrugged. "I didn't even realize I was doing it so much. I like how it looks on you. It's a constant reminder that you are mine now and forever." He said snatching my hand, bringing it to his lips to place a kiss over the ring.

"Don't forget that you are mine too." I told him with a huge smile on my face. "Your ring is going to get noticed more than mine will." I told him as I fiddled with his fingers.

Smiling he shrugged his shoulders. "I don't care. Do you?"

Shaking my head I leaned across the seat kissing him gently. "Not in the slightest." I whispered before pulling back. "Let's go before we're late."

With that we hopped out of the truck and headed for our first day of school as a married couple. I was just closing my locker after getting my books for third period when none other than Lauren Mallory popped up in front of me. "So I heard a rumor this morning, wanna know what it is?"

I rolled my eyes as I turned to face her. "If it will make you go away then sure." I told her gripping the strap of my bag tightly to remind myself to keep my hands to myself. "What is it?" I asked trying to prod her along when she didn't say anything.

"It's true!? She screeched loudly pointing to my hands that were gripping the strap. "He married you!? Why!?" She continued screeching drawing the attention of the students passing by us and the ones that were standing in the hall.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Maybe because I'm not a slut and actually have class and respect." I told her, emphasizing the jab with a roll of my eyes.

"Yeah right, the other rumor must be true too then. You trapped him by getting pregnant." She said with a broad smile. "Innocent bookworm preacher's daughter Bella Swan couldn't handle being an unwed pregnant teenager, could she?" She said with a taunting laugh that caused me to cringe.

"You don't know what you're talking about, Lauren." I told her getting pissed off.

She cackled loudly but I was distracted by my gorgeous husband stepping through the crowd of people that had formed. "Don't I, though? There is no way possible that a stud like Edward Cullen could actually love an ugly duckling like you! It's just inhumane."

"Haven't you ever heard of the story of the 'Ugly Duckling', Lauren?" Edward said as he came to stand behind me so we were facing Lauren together.

"What does that have to do with anything?" She asked snootily.

I just laughed and shook my head as I looked back to Edward. "Can you dumb it down enough for her to understand it?" I asked him which caused the ones closest to us to chuckle and Lauren to scowl.

"I don't know but I will try, angel." He told me as he placed a kiss to the top of my head. "Lauren in the ugly duckling the little ugly bird that is teased and tormented turns out to be the most beautiful bird of all. In another words Bella is the most beautiful girl in the world and you can never match her beauty."

Lauren scoffed at him. "Are you calling me ugly? Maybe that's your flaw, Edward. You have poor eyesight." She said as she twirled the end of her hair around her fingers.

I laughed into Edward's shirt as he shook his head. "Nope, got perfect 20/20 vison, Lauren, that's how I can spot girls like you coming from a mile away. Have a good day and leave my wife alone." He said as he turned us away from the lockers as the warning bell sounded overhead. "You okay, baby?" He asked softly into my ear.

Nodding I looked up at him. "I am but you just outed us the entire school back there." I whispered softly as we came to a stop outside my classroom door.

"I don't care, angel. Love you." He whispered against my lips.

I kissed him gently before pulling back. "Love you too, husband. Get to class."

Family planning was eventful because Mr. Jacobs congratulated us on our marriage before getting on with the lesson. We were learning how to budget finance and balance a checkbook which I already knew how to do so I spent the class scribing notes back and forth with Edward.

Hey, I got a question…

Ask away, angel. I'll answer if I can.

Where are we going to live now that we're married? Your house or mine?

I was thinking of asking Dad if we could move into the apartment above the garage. What do you think?

Sounds good to me, I'm thinking of going back to work at the library next week so we don't have to ask our parents for money. What do you think?

Baby, I have a trust fund that I have limited access to until I turn 18.

?

It was set up by my grandparents, it will be added to when Ma….

Oh.

I get an allowance of 600 a month but I have to pay for all my own stuff. It was Ma's way of teaching me responsibility.

WOW! I had no idea

Yeah, nobody does outside of my family. People just think I'm a rich stuck up snobby kid who gets everything handed to him.

You are not that person and I NEVER thought that of you.

I know you like working at the library but I need you right now…

Okay, we can swing by there after school and I will let them know what is going on. Maybe work out a part-time schedule for the weekends or something.

Sounds like a plan, Mrs. Cullen. I love you.

It's not Mrs. Cullen, yet. My legal last name is still Swan. I love you too

Do you want to change it?

I like the sound of Mrs. Cullen so yes I think I want to change it.

Okay.

The bell rang dismissing us and stopping our paper conversation. "You know, that's a creative way to discuss some pretty heavy topics, angel." Edward said as we walked from the classroom hand in hand.

Laughing I shoved him away as we headed for our last class of the day. "Hey, it worked didn't it?"

"It did." He said as he kissed the side of my head before pulling away and heading down the hall.

Clovis embraced both Edward and I in a huge hug when we told her we had gotten married yesterday before whispering 'told you so' into my ear. We explained the situation with Esme to her and I asked if I could change my schedule to working only on Saturday's and Sunday's which she was amenable to. My new schedule would be 8 to 12 on Saturdays and 1-4 on Sundays. "One item on the to do list marked off." I commented as we climbed back into the truck heading home.

Edward nodded as he cranked the truck since he wanted to drive us home. "Yeah, I don't see dad arguing with us about the apartment."

"You have a lot of confidence in your parents reactions, you know." I told him with a shake of my head.

He laughed nodding his head. "With this I do because they lived with my grandparents for almost two years after they were married while they saved up the money to buy the house we still live in."

"Oh." I said reaching for the radio controls.

Carlisle was in the garage working when we pulled into the driveway. "Now or after dinner?" I asked as we climbed from the truck.

"Might as well get it over with." Edward said slinging our bags over his shoulder and his arm around my shoulders. "Hey Dad!" He called out as we headed to the garage.

He slid out from under the car he was under smiling at us. "Hey, you two. I'm glad you're here. I have a surprise for the both of you."

I raised an eyebrow at him while Edward just stared his father straight on. "What's the surprise?" He asked inquiringly.

"Your mother has been a busy bee today." He said with a shake of his head. "That woman never ceases to surprise me."

"Is she okay?" Edward asked alarmed because just yesterday Esme had been near death.

Carlisle nodded. "She is. She's did it all from that damn I thing or whatever she has." He said with a dismissive wave of her hand.

"It's an iPad, dad, not an I thing."

"Whatever. Anyways she said now that you two are married that you should have the apartment above the garage to live in until you get out of high school. All of you guys stuff is already up there." He said with a roll of his eyes, something that he rarely did.

My jaw dropped in shock as Edward just shook his head. "Of course she did all of that while we were at school."

"My stuff from my parents house?" I squeaked out.

Carlisle nodded. "Esme got your mom to pack it all up and bring it over here earlier. All you guys have to do is unpack and move in. She even had the locks changed for you." He informed us.

"Wow." I said as I glanced between the house and Edward. "Just wow. I guess that is item number two marked off on the to do list."

"To do list?" Carlisle asked curiously.

I nodded. "Yep. Work out a part-time schedule for me at the library. Talk to you about the apartment. Get my last name changed to Cullen." I said ticking off the three things we had talked about today.

Carlisle nodded. "You do know that you don't have to work, right?"

Again I nodded. "I do but I like working at the library and it helps me bring in a little bit of money. I don't feel like it's right for you or my parents to have to pay for anything now that we are married." I explained as I leaned my head against Edward's shoulder.

"I understand that too, Esme was the same way which is why we paid my parents a set amount each month for rent and utilities while we lived with them." He said nodding.

"Do we need to pay you anything while we live in the apartment?" I asked, sort of nervously.

He shook his head. "No, consider it a wedding present from Esme and I. You will, however, be responsible for your phones, groceries, and such."

Edward and I both nodded in understanding. "Great, thanks." I told him, shrugging Edward's arm off me so I could give Carlisle a hug. "Thank you for everything." I whispered in his ear as he wrapped me up in a tight hug.

"Thank you for making my son smile during this tough time of ours." He said as he pulled back kissing my cheek. "Esme has been asking for you. Something about slutty snobs and jealousy." He said waving his hand in indifference.

I laughed as I kissed him and Edward on the cheek before skipping off to the main house. I walked down the hall with a smile on my face sticking my head through the cracked door. "There's my favorite daughter in law." Esme said with a smile on her face.

She was lying on her side with the blankets up to her neck and a cotton cap on her head. It was clearly visible that she had stopped eating because her cheeks had sunk in as had her eyes. "I'm your only daughter in law." I told her with a smile as I walked into the room. "I heard you wanted to hear some gossip about the slut squad." I told her as I lay on the bed beside her so that I was facing her.

"I'm assuming they had a field day with the news of you and Edward getting married?"

I nodded and began relaying what had happened today at school.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

EPOV

Walking up the stairs to the apartment that I would share with Bella for the next couple years was kind of surreal. "Hold up, son." Dad called out just as I was about to stick the new key into the lock.

I turned to face him as he walked up the stairs wiping his hands on a grease rag. "What's up?" I asked him as I unlocked the door so I could set mine and Bella's book bags down inside.

"I wanted to talk to you about your trust fund." He said as he stepped onto the final landing.

Waving him in I sat the bags on the kitchen table that had been here last week when we had stayed up here. "What about it? Is it going to be a problem with Bella and I being married?" I asked getting worried that it may effect it in some way that I couldn't think of.

Dad shook his head. "No, I was going to suggest going to the bank to increase the amount a little bit each month now that you are married."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh really? That would help out a lot with groceries, our insurances, and stuff." I told him feeling a bit relieved.

"That's what your mother and I were thinking also. How about we raise it to $1,500 a month?" Dad said with a smile on his face.

I'm sure my eyebrows raised all the way to my hairline at the amount he suggested. "Really?" I asked in disbelief.

"You are a married man now, Edward. You have responsibilities, more so now than ever before, so that is the amount your mom and I came to earlier today."

"What about college?" I asked him nervously.

He shook his head. "It's taken care of, son. Your Mother made sure of that."

"Okay, thanks Dad. I appreciate all that you and Ma are doing to help Bella and I out." I told him as I stepped forward pulling him into a hug.

He wrapped me up tightly in a hug as we clung to each other. "Thank you for making your mom's last few days wonderful ones. She loved watching you and Bella get married yesterday, that's all she talked about last night and this morning." He said as we pulled back.

My dad and I spent the next few minutes chatting before he realized I was anxious to go see Ma. "Go." He said with a chuckle.

"Thanks." I told him as I hauled ass out of the apartment and across the driveway. I stopped just outside the door to Ma's room as I heard her and Bella talking quietly.

I leaned against the wall so as to not interrupt them before they were finished. Bella was telling the story about all that had happened today at school with the news of our marriage spreading like wildfire. "Edward Anthony, don't you know it's rude to eaves drop on a woman's conversation." I heard Ma call out.

Pushing off the wall I stepped through the doorway. I wasn't eaves dropping, Ma. I was waiting patiently for you two to finish gabbing." I told her with a smile.

Bella rolled her eyes as she got up from the bed. "We weren't gabbing, honey, we were gossiping. Get it right." She said slapping me on the chest as she made her way out of the room. "I'm gonna go work on my paper and unpack some things while you two chat." She said shutting the door behind her.

"You did good today, son." Ma said as I climbed onto the bed beside her. "She's proud of you and so am I." She said softly….tiredly.

"Thanks, Ma. It's gonna happen soon isn't it?" I asked as I stroked her fingers softly with mine.

She nodded sadly. "I'm afraid so, baby boy, I'm afraid so."

I spent the next little while crying in my mom's weak arms. I spent the entire afternoon doing my homework next to Ma's bed while she napped and ended the night playing soft sad tunes on the piano. It was extremely hard walking out of the main house making my way to the apartment where I knew Bella was waiting for me. I was surprised when I walked through the front door of the apartment to see none of the boxes and bags that had been stacked in the middle of the living room floor earlier. "Bella?" I called out as I opened the fridge for something to drink.

"What's up?" She asked as she walked out of the bedroom wearing a pair of gym shorts and a tank top.

"Did you get any homework done?" I asked her with a smile as I leaned against the edge of the counter taking a long drink of the water I had found.

She nodded as she walked over to me, leaning in for a kiss, which I gave without complaint. "Yes, all of it actually. Surprised?"

Wrapping my arms around her waist tugging her firmly against my body I nodded before capturing her lips in a kiss. "I love you." I whispered against her lips.

"I love you too. I found something while I was unpacking the boxes from your room." She said with a teasing smile on her face.

I raised an eyebrow at her in curiosity because I didn't think I had anything like that in my rooms. "Oh yeah?"

"Yep." She said popping the 'p' playfully. "Want to see what it is?"

Bending suddenly I tossed her over my shoulder as I pushed off the counter. "Of course I do if it's got you this giddy and playful."

She slapped me on the ass causing me to falter in my steps. "It's in the bedroom on the dresser." She said as she slid her hands into my back pockets. "I kind of like the view from up here." She said playfully squeezing my butt.

Once in the bedroom I tossed her on the bed causing her to giggle playfully as I turned around stopping dead in my tracks at what I saw on the dresser.

A super-size box of condoms.

"Where in the hell did those come from?" I asked, my gaze bouncing from the condoms to Bella's amused face as she propped herself up on the pillows stacked at the head of the bed.

She just shrugged her shoulders. "A box labeled 'Edward's nightstand' is all I know."

"Ma said that she had Emmett pack up my room so he must have tossed them in. I've never bought a box of condoms in my entire life." I told her with a shake of my head.

"It might be a good idea to start doing that…" Bella said with a wicked smile on her face.

Raising an eyebrow at her I reached over my shoulder tugging my t-shirt up and over my head. "You know something I don't?" I asked her as I knelt on the foot of the bed.

"Maybe…" She said crooking her finger at me, beckoning me to her.

"Do I need to bring the box to bed with me?" I whispered against her lips.

She smiled as she looped her arms over my shoulders. "No because I don't want anything between us our first time." Tugging me down so that our bodies were flush she latched our lips together as her legs wound around my hips.

"Don't tease me like that, Isabella." I told her as I pushed my chest up from hers so I could look her in the eyes.

"I'm not teasing, Edward. Make love to me, please."

Groaning I slammed my lips to hers in a passionate kiss. Things got very heated very quickly and before I realized what was happening we were both naked and I was sliding my erection through her wet folds. "Last chance to say stop." I told her as I pushed forward sliding against her hard nub causing her back to bow off the bed.

"Don't you dare stop." She panted as she clawed at my shoulders.

Taking a deep breath I pulled back positioning myself at her entrance that only my finger had touched before. "You are so beautiful." I told her as I pushed in just a fraction of an inch, stopping when she gasped with her eyes widening in shock. "I'm sorry, angel, I'm so sorry."

She shook her head as she took a deep breath. "I'm okay. I love you."

"I love you too, baby." I told her as I slid forward a little bit more feeling her barrier. "Hold on." I told her as I pulled back and pushed all the way in one fast stroke, like Emmett had told me to do. He had said that it would be easier on both of us if it was done quickly. I groaned as her insides clenched around me. "Oh God." I groaned as my arms started to tremble trying to hold back my orgasm that would end all of this.

Bella took several deep calming breaths that cause me to gasp and groan. "Move, Edward, just move." She told me as her hands trailed down my sides until she clutched my hips in her hands.

I made a few short strokes but felt my orgasm right on the brink of explosion. I hung my head resting it against her breasts, trying to regain some control but I didn't know how. "I can't…" I trailed off slightly embarrassed that this was all going to be over way too quickly.

"It's okay, Edward. We will get better at this, I promise." She said as she scratched her nails lightly up my back. "Just move." She begged as she wiggled her hips side to side trying to get some friction.

Suddenly I remembered something I had seen in on one of the videos I had seen that could make Bella feel amazing even if I ended too quickly. I slid one hand down between our bodies, slightly bowing my back away from Bella's sweaty stomach, until I felt where we were joined. She was soaking wet and trembling herself. "What are you…" Bella asked but her words were cut off when my finger found her little nub, rubbing it firmly as I pulled out just a tiny bit before sliding back in. "Oh!" She said as her body started shaking like mine was.

"I'm sorry, I can't hold it off any longer." I told her with a grunt as I pushed as far into her as I could into her while my finger flicked over and over on her hard nub.

Her body bowed just as mine did.

I collapsed beside her breathless. "Who knew that would be such a workout?" I asked after a few minutes as I rolled over onto my side so that I could look at Bella who was laying on her back, arms above her head, and eyes still closed.

"Not me. I'm exhausted now but I need a shower or something…" She said with a gesture of her hand that I didn't get.

Chuckling I hefted myself up off the bed with a grunt. "Come on, angel. We'll do a quick rinse off in—" I was interrupted by my cell phone ringing. "Who could that be?" I asked snatching my pants from the floor pulling out the still ringing phone. As soon as my eyes settled on the screen I instantly became alarmed. "What's wrong?" I asked into the phone as I tugged my jeans up my legs.


	19. Chapter 19

**Posting this chapter a few days early because I am going out of town for the holiday and won't be back until Sunday.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 19

BPOV

Sitting in the front pew of the church I had grown up in listening to my husband play several of his mom's favorite songs on the piano was heart-wrenching. I leaned into Carlisle who was sitting in the spot that Edward had vacated to go take his seat at the piano. "You okay, sweetheart?" He asked quietly.

I shook my head as I watched the tears trickle down Edward's cheeks as he played perfectly. "No."

"Neither am I. Go to him. He needs you." He said nodding at Edward.

"It's not—"

He shook his head. "Esme would say screw being proper and polite if her son needed consoling."

Sighing I stood up smoothing down the skirt of the simple black dress I had picked out this morning. I quickly made my way to Edward's side where he simple scooted over on the bench to allow me room to sit down beside him. Kissing the side of his head I simply laid my hand on his thigh while he continued to play. He pulled the microphone closer to his mouth so he could speak into it but I saw his jaw tighten as he tried to get control of his emotions. "I love you, Edward." I whispered into his ear as I rubbed a soothing path up and down his back.

He kissed the top of my head before whispering the words back to me. "I love you too, angel." He took a deep breath that I felt because I was leaning against his side before taking the microphone and facing the crowd of people that had come to pay their respects to Esme and the family she had left behind. "Not many people outside of my immediate family knows that I am a Mama's boy, always have been." This got a few chuckles because no matter what else he said that statement was truer than the fact that the sky was blue and the grass was green. "Ma wrote me a letter just this past weekend that told me to seize every moment in life as it came up because you never know what tomorrow is going to bring. I married Bella the very same day because I couldn't imagine getting married without her being there and I knew that the days were limited with her. I'm not sure if knowing for all these months that she was going to die at some point soon was better than her dying in a car wreck or something. I cherish each and every moment I had with her and will forever be grateful that she gave me the courage to marry the love of my life when I did. I know, deep in my heart, that she is watching over me to make sure that I do what I told her I would do. As she always said she not only has eyes on her face but she also has them in the back of her head, and everywhere I would ever go in the world. I know that she is in a better place and not in pain anymore but I miss her and love her." He tossed the microphone onto the piano as a sob ripped from his chest.

I cradled him in my arms while he sobbed against me. "It's going to be okay, baby, in time it will be okay." I told him softly as I heard my dad start talking, drawing the service to an end. "Let's go to the meadow." I told him as I pulled him up from the bench.

I mouthed where we were going to Carlisle as I led Edward and I out the back of the church to avoid the crowd that were going to wish the family their condolences and such. We were silent as I drove back to the house and also while we made the short trek through the woods to the secret meadow. Edward had a blanket draped over his arm, for what I wasn't sure since there was a swing there and it was pretty warm outside. "What's the blanket for?" I asked as we stepped through the edge of the woods into the circle of grass and wildflowers.

He smiled at me. "So that I can make love to my beautiful wife."

"Really? Here?" I asked as I followed behind him, still reeling from what he had told me.

Nodding, he spread the blanket out beneath the canopy of the tree opposite side from the swing. "Yes, really and yes here. You up for it?" He asked as he kicked his shoes off before settling down onto the blanket with his elbows propped behind him. We hadn't made love since the night Esme had passed and I wasn't pushing him for it because I knew he was grieving and missing his mother plus he was making sure his Dad ate, showered, shaved, and followed Esme's detailed memorial plans.

"The real question is are you?" I asked him as I toed off my own shoes going to stand above him with my feet on either side of his hips.

He slid his hands up my legs under my dress until he gripped the sides of my panties in his hands. "I'll show you how up for I am." He said tugging my panties down my legs until I stepped each foot out of them.

I looked around nervously. "What if someone comes out here looking for us?" I asked, my nervousness apparent in my voice.

"Thought of that too." He said as he undid his belt buckle tugging his shirt from his dress pants. At my raised eyebrow he sighed stilling his hands. "I know I've been busy the past few days but I have missed you, angel. I never wanted our first time to end like it did and now I want to make love to my beautiful wife in this place that means so much to me. Can I do that?"

"Yes, I've missed you too." I whispered to him with tears in my eyes. "I love you, husband." I said softly as he undid the button and zipper of his slacks, tugging them and his boxers down a bit to allow himself to spring free into the warm air. "I really like that." I told him with a wink.

He smiled up at me beckoning me down to him. "Come here, straddle my thighs first. Your dress will cover us if anybody come out, which I doubt they will but..."

I smiled as what he had in mind became clear in my own mind. Instead of straddling his thighs I bent down gripping his erection so that I could slide down over it. I paused half way down as my body stretched to accommodate him. It didn't hurt near as bad as it had the first time but his way was different also. "Whoa…" I said as he sat up wrapping his arms around my waist.

He groaned into my neck as he lowered me down a bit more. "You okay?" He asked breathlessly.

Nodding I raised myself back up just a bit before lowering myself back down. "I've never…" I told him wrapping my arms around his neck holding on tight as I felt the spring deep within my stomach start to tighten.

"Me either but we will learn together." Edward said as he his hands slipped down to my hips helping me move up and down. He lay down on the blanket tugging my hands onto his chest. "Just move, baby. Do whatever feels good to you."

That's what I did and it wasn't long before we were both shattering and groaning into the open air. I'm not sure how long I lay sprawled across Edward's chest, still intimately connected to him before either of us spoke. "I love you, Isabella Cullen."

Pushing up on his chest so that I could look him in the eyes I reiterated the words. "I love you, Edward Cullen." I watched the emotions flicker over Edward's face as I sat astride his hips, still joined to him. "Did you do this to make this place ours instead of yours and Esme's?"

He sighed nodding. "Yeah, I'm sorry, baby, but I want this place to be special for us like it was for Ma and me. I guess we should be getting back to the house, huh?" He said sitting up, kissing me gently on the lips.

"It's okay but just be honest about your intentions, Edward. I know you are going through a lot right now but I still expect you to be honest with me at all times. Okay?" I told him as I slid back on his thighs allowing him to finally slip from me. We both hissed at the feeling.

He nodded as he pulled the handkerchief from his pocket. "You can use this to clean up with."

We took our time going back to the house because we knew what would be waiting on us there. A slew of people offering their condolences, just like at the church. I was surprised to see Clovis there but there she was with open arms and delectable chocolate peanut butter bars that she told Edward were all his. "These are a favorite of mine, Clovis. Ma used to make them for me all the time but I can't seem to perfect the recipe. Thank you." He said giving her a hug.

"She sent me the recipe just last week and told me I would know when to bring them to you." She said with a wink.

Gasping I looked between Edward's shocked face to Clovis' smiling one. "Damn, she's good." I muttered as I snagged one of the bars for myself.

Edward kissed the top of my head before whispering against my ear. "Indeed she is, angel."

We were saying goodnight when my mom came up to us holding two envelopes. "These are for you two to read tonight before going to bed." She said giving Edward a kiss on the cheek and me a hug, something I didn't realize I missed until that very moment.

"I miss you, mom." I whispered into her ear as I clung to her hug.

She chuckled as she squeezed me tightly. "I miss you too, my girl. I love you."

Pulling back from her I smiled brightly at her. "I love you too, Mom. I will come see you one day soon when things calm back down."

"Sounds good. You two have a good night. Edward, I'm here if you need a mom's ear to listen."

We both smiled and nodded as she headed in the direction of my father who was waiting by the front door. Turning to face Edward I turned the envelope with my name written elegantly on the front over and over in my hands. "I wonder what this is?"

"Inevitably it is from Ma." He said wrapping his arm around my shoulders. "Ready to head home?"

I smiled up at him. "I like the sound of that husband."

Once we were settled into bed I opened my envelope to discover a letter in Esme's handwriting inside. "You were right, it is from Esme." I told Edward as he climbed in beside me with his own envelope.

 _Isabella,_

 _I know you don't like the sound of your full name but it is beautiful none the less and I find it fitting because Edward never liked his name either. Unlike you though he absolutely abhorred any nickname version of Edward or Anthony so he decided to just live with Edward when he was just four years old. I know if you are reading this letter then the time has came for me to head upstairs so I can have a better view of the lives of my loved ones._

 _My loved ones, I think that is the hardest part of dying. Knowing that you are leaving them all behind to grieve the life I lived with them. I am leaving them in your very capable hands, my darling girl. Edward, ever the strong man, will have a difficult time in the coming weeks but I fully believe that you will be able to get him through it all. Emmett, the big goof ball that he is, will be in the more than capable hands of your sister so I am not so much worried about him. He had said his peace days ago and has plans to go back to college in August, which is my request in the letter he better be reading tonight before bed also. Carlisle, my loving and devoted husband, will try to be the solid steadfast strong father and man but I am afraid that my passing will devastate him the most. I am begging you, please make sure that he takes care of himself. I am not ready for him to join me in my amazing new life just yet. He's not done down there, not for several more years yet._

 _I want to let you know that I could never have personally hand-picked a more perfect and special lady to call my daughter-in-law. Do me a favor? When you and Edward decide to have babies, or when one surprises you when you least expect it, think of me often and let them know that their Nana Esme loved them dearly and I will be the light in their lives for as long as they live. Babies are a blessing even if it seems like the timing couldn't be worse. Don't let the stigma's of society dictate the way you and Edward live your lives, live them the way that feels right for the two of you._

 _Talk to you later, sweet girl._

 _Esme_

I simply folded my letter back into the envelope before sliding it into the top drawer of my night table.

* * *

 **Have a new story that I have started called _Ghostly Touch_. It is not the normal all human or human/vampire story but it is my normal sappy romance type story. It is a medium/spirit story that was inspired by a book I read recently and decided to put my own spin on it. If that's not your cup of tea/coffee/coke/water/etc then at least let me know what you thought of this chapter!**

 **See you guys on Sunday afternoon!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry, really bad storms here knocked out the wifi so I have been unable to update until a few minutes ago.**

* * *

Chapter 20

EPOV

In the two months since Ma's passing things had changed. Dad had left two days after the memorial service and nobody has seen or heard from him since then. Emmett was running the garage in dad's absence, with Rosalie's help. I had started giving piano lessons, per my mother's request in the letter that Mrs. Swan had given me, at the local civic center a few days a week. While I was giving piano lessons Bella was working at the library. "Ugh." Bella complained as she collapsed on the couch beside me.

I wrapped my arms around her waist tugging her firmly against my chest. "What's wrong, baby?" I asked her softly as I placed a kiss against the side of her neck. "Still sick?" She had been throwing up and feeling nauseous for a few days now but was refusing to go to the doctor because she wasn't running fever or throwing up constantly.

"I think I got that stomach bug that has been going around town. That has to be what's wrong." She said as she turned over snuggling closer into me. We both had the day off today and we were spending it in our pajamas lounging around our apartment.

"I'm sorry, angel, is there anything I can do to help?" I asked her as I snuggled her in closer to me.

She shook her head. "No, just hope that it passes soon. Clovis had it for almost a week."

We lay there with Bella snoozing against my chest while I watched TV until my phone dinged from my pocket. Tugging it from my pocket I noticed it was a text from Jasper.

 **It's scorching outside, wanna hit the lake?**

Placing a kiss against the top of Bella's head was enough for her to stir in my arms but I didn't say anything so she could go back to sleep if she wanted. I quickly tapped a message back to Jasper.

 ** _No, Bella doesn't feel good. We're just gonna hang at home today._**

"Who was that?" Bella asked in a sleep roughened voice.

"Jasper wanted to know if we wanted to go to the lake but I told him you were sick and we were going to hang here today." I told her with a kiss to the top of her head.

With a groan she lifted up a bit to look at me with sleepy eyes. "We can go to the lake, Edward. I feel better now that I've had a short nap." She said with a small smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

I brushed a strand of hair off her forehead before nodding. "Okay, baby, if you're sure."

"I'm sure." She said before leaning up to kiss me gently on the lips.

Clasping her face gently in my hands I slanted my lips across hers in a passionate kiss. "Now?" She whispered with a smile when we parted for some much needed air.

"Are you up to it?" I asked as I tugged her leg across my hips so that she was straddling my hips and could feel my erection that was pressing against my basketball shorts painfully.

She smiled and nodded as she rotated her hips against mine causing us both to moan. "Yes, I need it." She moaned out just before sealing her lips to mine.

"Me too, baby, me too." I told her as I flipped her over on the couch so that I was on top.

An hour later we were riding down the highway on 'Bonnie' as Bella had taken to calling my motorcycle with her arms wrapped tightly around my waist. I pushed the kickstand down as I killed the engine beside Jasper's truck and just sat there. "You okay?" Bella asked putting her chin on my shoulder and squeezing me around my waist.

Shaking my head 'no' I took a deep breath as I looked around at the lake laid out in front of me. "This is the first time since…" I said trailing off unable to say the words aloud.

"I know, baby, I know." She whispered softly into my ear. "I love you, husband."

"I love you too, wife." I whispered back to her before taking a deep breath and climbing off of 'Bonnie' so that I could help Bella off also.

"Hey Hey, look who finally showed his face!" Jasper called from the water where he was laying in an inner tube with his feet propped on another one.

Flipping him the bird I pulled my shirt off over my head tossing it over the handle bars before watching Bella strip out of her shorts and tank top that had been concealing her simple tiny white bikini. "We need to get in the water asap." I growled at her before scooping her over my shoulder racing for the lake at full speed.

"EDWARD!" Bella screeched just before her head disappeared under the water. I quickly dove under the water heading for the deeper area before she could exact revenge on me for tossing her in the lake.

Jasper kicked a tube my way when I got close enough. "Thanks." I told him as I heaved myself onto it with a little effort.

"No problem. It's been a while." He said as he splashed the water lightly.

Nodding I stared out over the lake that I had spent countless days at with my entire family but apparently that was not to be anymore since Emmett was busy playing grown up, Dad was gone doing God only knows what, Ma was dead, and I was a married high school student. "Yeah, it has. I've been busy with the piano lessons Ma set up for me to teach before she…" I said trailing off once again. I knew in the back of my mind that she was dead and not coming back but it didn't make saying it any easier.

"It is pretty amazing that she did all of that when she was so sick and weak. It's like she's still around. I got a letter in the mail the other day from her that suggested it was time for a trip to the lake." He said with a smile and a shake of his head.

I just smiled at him as I watched Bella climb out of the lake and walk over to where Alice was sunbathing on a towel. "Oh, I wouldn't put anything past that woman. She was a force to be reckoned with back then and apparently still is. In the letter Renee gave me at the memorial service Ma told me that I had a week to get over her leaving before I was to pull my head out of my ass and get on with my life. Four days later I got a phone call from Mr. Darby at the civic center confirming my schedule." I explained as I watched Bella spread out the blanket she took from Alice.

"How is married life?" He asked dragging my attention back to him.

"Great. How are things between you and Alice since prom?"

"Great though we're not married or planning to get married any time soon." He said with a point at my wedding ring clad finger.

I just wiggled my finger watching it glisten in the sunlight. "Getting married so quickly isn't for everyone but I wouldn't change a thing about the way Bella and I did things."

"Yeah, I guess. So have you heard from your Dad since he left town?"

"Nope, nothing since the note that said he was sorry but he couldn't stay in the house he had shared so many memories with Ma in." I said with a shake of my head. I had tried, Emmett had tried, and Bella had tired for days to get ahold of him any way we knew how but nobody had any success.

"That's shitty. It's not like it's easy for any of us. Hell, that woman was like a second mother to me. She sure chewed my ass out like a momma did."

Laughing I nodded. "I know, remember that time we decided to listen to Emmett's suggestion that we fill water balloons with paint instead of water?" I asked thinking about the scolding we had all three gotten from Ma when she came home to find her yard and sidewalk splattered with different color paints.

"I didn't think that paint was ever going to come up off the sidewalk and driveway. That was the first and last time I ever listened to anything Emmett suggested." He said with a laugh.

"I think it was pretty awesome though when Ma found the bucket of blue paint and dumped it over Emmett's head."

"Yeah, he looked like a smurf for almost a week after that."

The smile on my face faded a bit at the mention of my brother. "He's taking Dad's leaving kind of hard, you know."

Jasper nodded. "He's running the garage isn't he?"

"Yeah, just until August then he's going back to college. We are both hoping that we will hear from Dad by then."

"What's going to happen to the garage when Emmett leaves?"

"I don't know. I guess if dad's not back then we will close it up because we all start school too."

"Yeah, it sucks that all of—"

"EDWARD! JASPER!" Alice screamed from the bank causing both of us to jump out of the tubes and swim quickly to shore.

"What's wrong, Ali?" Jasper asked as he pulled a shaking Alice into his arms. Alice simply pointed to Bella who was doubled over resting her forehead on the ground with her arms wrapped tightly around her stomach.

I sprinted to Bella's side scooping her up in my arms. "Jasper, we need to get to the hospital right now!" I called out in a panic as I cradled Bella against my arms while heading for Jasper's truck.

"What's wrong with her, Edward?" Alice asked in a sob as she quickly fastened her seatbelt while Jasper hauled ass down the grass covered road leading out of the swimming hole we were at.

"I don't know, Ali. She's been throwing up and feeling sick to her stomach all week but chalked it up to catching the stomach bug going around town." I explained as I cuddled a groaning sweating Bella closely to my chest in the backseat of Jasper's truck.

Alice wrinkled her nose. "That was a nasty virus too. Mom had it last week too, Rose and I avoided them at all costs."

I chuckled despite the situation because I knew where Rosalie went to avoid their little sister and mother. With Emmett. "Yeah, Clovis had it too, Bella had to cover some of her shifts this past week."

We made it to the hospital within twenty minutes but Bella was looking really pale and moaning in agony as she sat curled up in my lap. "It hurts, Edward." She mumbled into my neck.

Soothing my hands down her back I watched as Jasper hopped out opening the back door while Alice ran inside the hospital in search of a nurse. "I know, baby, Alice has gone to get a doctor." I told her as I climbed from the truck just as a nurse with a wheelchair came towards us with Alice right beside her. "Here we go." I whispered against her hair as I sat her in the wheelchair gently.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

BPOV

The pain that speared across my stomach while I was puking into the bushes was excruciating and only got worse with every breath and miniscule movement I made. "Hold on, baby." Edward said as he stroked my hair away from my face as I lay on the bed curled up in the fetal position trying not to move.

"I'm scared, Edward." I whined softly.

Before he could reassure me the privacy door slid open to reveal the doctor. "I have your test results back, Mrs. Cullen."

"What's wrong with her?" Edward asked nervously as he twirled my wedding ring round and round on my finger.

The doctor leaned back against the counter laying Bella's file beside him. "Your blood work shows that you are pregnant and by your expressions this was not planned."

"Wow." I said softly as I looked at Edward with wide eyes to gauge his reaction.

He looked from my eyes to my stomach and back again before turning to look at the doctor. "That explains the nausea but what about her stomach pains?" He asked as he twirled my ring round and round on my finger displaying his nervousness to me.

"I believe that the pain you are experiencing is the ligaments in your stomach stretching to make room for your growing uterus. With the extreme nausea you described I believe you have strained one of your stomach muscles. I need to perform an ultrasound to make sure."

I was confused by everything that had just come out of the doctor's mouth. "Laymen terms?" Edward asked in a confused voice. Thank God I wasn't the only one confused.

"Your stomach is stretching to make room for the baby and the throwing up could have caused you to pull or strain a muscle in your abdomen." He said with a smile as he picked the file back up.

All I could do was nod in understanding because honestly I was reeling from the news that I was going to have a baby. I quickly realized that I would start my senior year of high school not only married but pregnant also and that I would have the baby some time during the school year. "Will we be able to find out how far along she is with the ultrasound?" Edward asked the doctor softly.

"We should be able to determine how far along your wife is but I still recommend scheduling an appointment with an OB immediately." The doctor said as he pushed off the counter. "I will send in an ultrasound tech to perform the ultrasound. Congratulations and have a good day." He said as he stepped through the door pulling it shut behind him.

Edward looked at me with a small smile on his face. "We're gonna have a baby." He said wistfully as he stroked his hand through my now dry hair. I was still in my bikini because I couldn't bear to move enough to slip my shorts and tank top back on.

"You're happy?" I asked searching his face to make sure I got his honest reaction.

He nodded. "Yeah, the timing could have been better but we haven't exactly been careful since we first started making love." He said with a wink because I was the one that told him no to the condoms after we had used one a few nights after Esme's memorial service. I hadn't liked the feel of it and he hadn't liked the mess it made on him so we had said that whatever happened just happened. A baby is what happened.

"I'm going to have to figure out something with school because it will come sometime during the school year." I told him just as a lady pushed open the door to my room pulling a machine behind her.

She smiled at us as she closed the door back after the machine was in the room. "I hear we get to have a first look at your little one today."

"Yes ma'am, we just found out about it." Edward said and I wrinkled my nose at my baby being called an it but I would tackle that battle after we got out of the hospital.

"Oh, how exciting." She said turning the machine on. "I need you to strip out of your bikini bottoms for this sweetheart and lay on your back with your knees bent. Need some help?" She said handing Edward the blanket that was laying at the foot of the bed.

"I've got it." Edward told her spreading the thin blanket out over my legs before untying my bottoms before helping me to roll over

I gasped as I lay flat on my back with my knees bent. "Oh God, that hurts." I cried out as I batted my eyes to keep the tears from falling.

"I thought ultrasounds were done through the stomach?" Edward asked as he brushed a few tears from my cheeks.

The nurse turned to look at us. "This is going to be a transvaginal ultrasound because you are still early on in your pregnancy according to your blood test."

"Oh okay." I said as Edward wrinkled his eyebrow in confusion but I wasn't much better off since I had never even been to the gynecologist before.

"This may be a bit uncomfortable but it shouldn't hurt." The nurse said showing me a wand looking thing with what looked like a condom over it.

"That's going inside me?" I asked confused and a little apprehensive.

She nodded as she lifted the blanket up to my knees. "It is but I promise it won't hurt and this will give us a clear shot of your little one."

"Okay."

I have to admit that it was a bit weird having the wand thing up inside me but the moment that a black bubble appeared in the middle of all the snow on the screen it was all okay. "Is that the baby?" I asked pointing to the little white thing in the middle of the black bubble.

"It is." She said pushing some buttons on the machines keyboard. "Well lookey here." She said pointing to the screen.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked taking my hand in his own.

The nurse smiled at us over her shoulder. "How do you feel about being around eight weeks pregnant with two babies?"

Edward's grip went slack on my hand and I watched in slow motion as he slumped to the chair in a clumsy heap. "Edward!" I called out as I automatically tried to reach for him but was stopped by the pain in my stomach and the wand inside me.

The nurse just chuckled as she pushed the red button on the side of my bed alerting others that we needed help. "It happens all the time. At least he landed in the chair, he should come to in just a minute or two." She said pulling the wand from between my legs handing me a moist wipe. "Use this to clean up, sweetheart."

I had just slipped my bikini bottoms back on when I heard Edward groan from the chair. "Welcome back, husband." I teased him as I took the strip of pictures the nurse handed me before leaving the room quietly.

"Please tell me that was some weird dream or something." He said as he leaned over with his head in his hands.

I simply handed him the pictures. "Unfortunately it's no dream."

"Two babies." He said looking at the pictures I had handed him.

"Do twins run in your family anywhere?" I asked him while we waited on the doctor to come back and discharge us.

After getting a prescription for prenatal vitamins and some mild pain relievers I was being pushed in the wheelchair towards the exit with Edward walking beside me holding the pictures in his hands. "Bella! What did they say?" Alice called out as soon as she saw us.

Edward simply handed her the pictures.

"You're pregnant?" She asked as she studied the pictures with a furrowed brow.

I nodded as I was pushed through the double doors of the exit.

News of my pregnancy spread quicker than the news of mine and Edward's marriage did. In the following weeks we hashed out a lot of details of our future and I did it all from our apartment since I was taking it easy to let my muscles relax. It was determined that our babies were conceived on the night that Esme passed, also the night we made love for the very first time. The babies were due January 29th but would most likely come early since I was so young and carrying two babies at once. With that being said Edward and I both were going to finish up the last of our credits we needed to graduate in the fall semester so we wouldn't need to attend classes after Christmas break but could still walk with our graduating class in May. I had quit work at the library since I was supposed to take it easy for two weeks after being discharged from the hospital, they had understood once I explained the situation to them.

I was finally succumbing to a shopping spree to buy maternity clothes since I couldn't fit into any of my clothes anymore. It was a triple duty shopping trip since we started back to school in just a few days. We were shopping for me, Alice, and Edward. "Alice, hurry up!" I called up the stairs of my old house. I had come over to get her so I could drive so when I got ready to leave I could just hop in my truck and leave.

"Jeesh, chill out Mama to be." She said with an exaggerated eye roll as she skipped down the stairs.

"I want to get this show on the road before it gets hot hot outside." I told her as I scratched my stomach that drove me crazy with all the itching my growing stomach caused.

"You girls have fun today." Our mom called from the kitchen where she was icing cupcakes she had made earlier.

"We will Mom!" Alice and I both called out as we headed out the front door.

Alice didn't wait five minutes into the drive to start with her questions. "When do you find out what you are going to have?"

"We're not finding out. We want to be surprised." I told her which I knew would lead to a whole other set of questions. Edward and I had found out two weeks ago that we were having fraternal twins so it could be two girls, two boys, or a boy and a girl. We had decided that we wanted to be surprised because there were very few true surprises left in the world.

Alice turned sideways in her seat gawking at me with her mouth hanging open. "What!? How are we going to know what colors to buy or how to paint the nursery or decorate the nursery?"

I just shrugged my shoulders. "You're not going to and as far as the nursery goes Edward and I have that under control."

"Bella!"

I just shook my head and continued on down the street hoping to get this shopping trip over with before the heat of the day settled in. I was currently fourteen weeks pregnant and looked like I had a volleyball stuck under my shirt. My OB, Dr. Carmen, said it was because of my small stature that I was showing so early on. Edward was absolutely fascinated by my growing stomach and made me stand in front of the blank wall in the nursery with only my panties and bra on so he could snap side view pictures. "Don't Bella me." I told her firmly.

"Well at least you already have the mom voice down pat." She said folding her arms across her chest in irritation.

"That's because I'm going to be a mom, Alice. Even though I will only be seventeen years old I am going to be a mom to two innocent little babies next year." I told her as I pulled into a shopping center that I had a stylish maternity store that I had found online. I would be turning 17 in just a few weeks but Edward had turned 17 a few weeks ago and we celebrated by going out to dinner with just us.

Alice nodded. "I know, trust me I know. That is all Dad talks about anymore." She said with a roll of her eyes. My father was not happy to say the least when Edward and I showed them the first pictures of our babies just a few days after finding out about them. He had been furious at both Edward and myself for getting 'knocked up' before getting out of high school or starting college. That had enraged my father even more when I told my parents that I was planning to put off college for a few years so I could raise my babies the way my mom had raised me and my sisters. While I was still on speaking terms with my Mom and sisters my dad hasn't spoken a word to me since he blew up on Edward and myself the day we revealed our news. It didn't help that Rosalie had moved out of their house and in with Emmett the day after graduation. They were renting an apartment in town because Emmett said he 'can't disrespect Ma like that'.

"Sorry, Ali." I told her as we climbed from the truck. "At least Dad is speaking to you."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

EPOV

While Bella was out shopping with Alice I decided to make a visit to the meadow so I could have a little chat with Ma. Stepping through the edge of the woods I closed my eyes leaning my head back letting the gentle breeze to wash over me. "Hi, Ma." I whispered as I opened my eyes up to follow the path to the tree swing.

Settling down onto the swing I set it into a gentle swinging motion. "Bella would have been here too but I don't really like her walking through the forest right now. She's even clumsier now that she can't really see her feet." I said with a chuckle because Bella complained of this often when she stumbled over her own two feet.

"She's shopping with Alice for some school clothes. We start our senior year in just a few days, Ma. We're going to finish high school before the babies come." Another gentle breeze brushed over me. "We've talked about college but Bella is wanting to try to breast feed the babies for the first year and doesn't know how well that would work with a full course load. She also doesn't want to put the babies in daycare if we can avoid it."

Just then my phone vibrated in my pocket. I chuckled as I read Bella's message.

 **Tell Esme I said hello and that I will visit her with the babies once they are born since I'm banned from the big bad forest while pregnant!**

I quickly tapped a text back to her. **_Will do, angel. Thank you for being so understanding. Love you!_**

 **Love you too husband.** I loved it when she called me husband. Almost as much as she loved when I called her wife.

Stuffing my phone back into my pocket I laid my head back on the seat. "Bella says hi and that she would be back to visit once the babies are here since she is banned from the big bad forest." I said with a chuckle. "Do me a favor, Ma?" I asked quietly.

"Let Dad know that we all understand why he left and that we still love him." I said softly to the gentle breeze blowing over me as I swayed gently in the swing. I talked about anything and everything from my decision to not play soccer this year to how we were decorating the nursery to Emmett and Rosalie living together for the next couple of hours.

When I got back to the house I found Bella in our bedroom standing in front of the mirror hanging on the back of our closet door in nothing but what looked like a pair of bra and panties. "Are those new?" I asked leaning against the doorframe.

She whirled around with a smile on her face. "They are. You like?"

Nodding I headed towards her with a smile. "I do but I think they will look even better on the floor." I growled as I gripped her hips in my hands tugging her towards me. Bella's body was even sexier to me as it grew with our children and I was constantly letting her know that.

"I hate this." Bella mumbled as she climbed out of the truck in the school parking lot a few days later.

Chuckling I took her hand in mine. "I know you do, angel, but we have to do this for our little apples." I told her the same thing I had been telling her since she was laying out her clothes for today and her nervousness set in. I had been reading book after book on what to expect while Bella was pregnant and what to expect after the babies were here. Some of the books scared the living daylights out of me but for the most part they were informative and helpful. I had found a chart in one of the books that compared the babies to sizes of fruits. They had just went from nectarines to apples yesterday and by the time we went to our next doctor appointment in three weeks they would be the size of sweet potatoes.

"Yeah yeah, I just don't like people staring at me. That's why I've always wore my hoodies with my headphones in so I could ignore everybody around me. Now look at me!" She cried out as she gestured to her body that I thought was looking absolutely beautiful. I had been insanely attracted to her before her body started expanding with the growth of our babies but apparently the books and websites were right that guys normally found their pregnant spouse to be even more sexy than normal.

"Baby, you look absolutely amazing." I told her as I cupped her face in my hands. "I love you." I whispered before taking her lips in mine with a gentle kiss. Today she was wearing one of my old soccer jerseys with my name on her back along with a pair of the new shorts she had bought on her shopping spree with Alice.

She smiled up at me. "I love you, too."

"You ready now?" I asked her as I pulled our bags from the back of the truck.

"I guess." She said pushing off the truck she had leaned back against in her apprehension. I was just walking out of senior English when I spotted Bella standing by her locker with her hands on her hips in a stance I was becoming more and more familiar with the longer we lived together. She was pissed off at something or someone.

Quickly making my way to her side I shook my head as I spotted none other than the slut squad as we commonly referred to Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory these days. "You okay, wife?" I asked as I stepped up behind her placing a kiss to the top of her dark brown curls.

"I'm fine, husband, just trying to get rid of these annoying pests that don't seem to have the equivalent brain cells that a mouse has." She said waving her hand in the direction of Lauren and Jessica who were blatantly staring at me with stupid smiles on their faces.

"Hi Edward!" Jessica coed giving me a little wave.

Shaking my head at them I wrapped an arm around Bella's waist. "Why are the two of you even talking to my wife? I thought we had both made it pretty obvious that we wanted nothing to do with either of you?"

"We were just congratulating her on trapping you with a baby." Lauren said twirling a strand of her bleach blonde hair around her finger.

"Thanks but I don't consider it a trap at all. It's more of a blessing in disguise, one last final gift from my mother." I told them with a kiss to the side of Bella's head.

Lauren just rolled her eyes. "It's obvious that she was pregnant when you two got married." She said using quotation mark around the word married.

Growling at them I took a step closer to them. "I don't like being rude because it goes against everything my mother taught me growing up but I think she could overlook it just this once. I'm only going to tell you once if you don't leave my wife and our children alone you will live to regret it. I DON'T WANT YOU!" I said raising my voice attracting the attention of other students in the hallway. "You have NO chance of ever getting close to me so back the hell off!" I snarled at them causing them to take a step back in shock.

"Is there a problem here?" Mrs. Cope asked as she walked up to us.

"Yes, these two girls were harassing Bella and I was just telling them to back off." I explained to the elderly secretary as I stepped back to Bella's side.

She faced Lauren and Jessica who were staring at her with wide scared eyes. "I suggest you girls move it along. Right now."

Lauren and Jessica huffed before turning around and heading down the hall opposite of where we were standing. "Thanks, Mrs. C." I told the elderly lady with a kiss to the cheek.

"My pleasure, Edward. Bella, how are you sweetheart?"

"I'm good, Mrs. Cope. Just trying to get through the next few months without too much trouble." Bella explained slipping her arm around my waist.

By the end of the third week of school the novelty of mine and Bella's impending parenthood had started to wane a bit. "That wasn't too bad." Bella said as I helped her climb into the truck after school.

"I'm glad you don't think so." I mumbled as I closed the door behind her. We had just come from our first Contemporary American History test and while we had studied together I didn't feel near as confident as Bella apparently did.

Hopping in the driver seat of the cab of the truck I turned to face Bella with a smile on my face. "Are you ready?" I asked her softly. We were going to another doctor appointment today and Bella didn't particularly like being checked each and every appointment nor did she agree with the doctor about inducing her labor when she got to 38 weeks.

"Not really but what other choice do we have." She said with a roll of her eyes.

Chuckling I headed in the direction of the doctor's office. "Are you going to say anything about the induction?" I asked her as we walked hand in hand into the medical facility where the OB/Gyn's office was located.

Bella nodded. "I think so. I've done a lot of research since our last appointment and can't find anything to say that as long as I have a normal easy going pregnancy I can't carry them until they get ready to come out." She said as she reached out to push the elevator button.

"You know where I stand on it." I told her as we stepped into the elevator. I was of the thinking that the babies would let us know when they were ready to come out and as long as Bella was healthy and safe then we should just let nature take over.

She popped a kiss on my cheek as an elderly couple stepped into the elevator with us. "How far along are you, dear?" The elderly woman asked Bella with a gentle smile.

"A little over 18 weeks." Bella told her with a rub to her rounded stomach. It looked like she had a basketball permanently stuck underneath her shirts or dresses as was today's case.

"You still have a ways to go before the baby gets here then. Good luck." The old lady said.

Bella nodded. "Thank you and yes your right about having a long way to go. They aren't due until the 29th of January." Bella said as she leaned into my side.

"They?" The old man asked curiously.

I nodded this time. "Yes sir, we're having twins."

Just then the elevator dinged at our floor. "You two have a good day." I called over my shoulder as Bella and I walked out of the elevator.

"Thank you and congratulations on the babies."

"Thank you." We called back as the doors slid shut.

To say that I was impressed with Bella when we left the doctor's office an hour after arriving would be an understatement. She had finally voiced her opinion on the birth of our babies and stood her ground firmly when the doctor stated that it would be better to deliver at 38 weeks. Bella had demanded some physical proof that it was better to deliver two weeks early and the doctor had hung her head and said there wasn't any. "Feel better?" I asked as we walked up the stairs to our apartment.

"Yes." She said as she stuck her key into the lock unlocking the door. "You?"

Before I could answer her my phone rung interrupting us. Looking at the caller ID I felt all the blood drain from my face. "Bella, it's…"


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

BPOV

The phone call that Edward got that day changed all of our lives in the coming weeks. It had been Carlisle on the other end of Edward's cell phone that day. In the brief ten minute conversation we found out lots of information, both good and bad. Carlisle was alive and living in a small beach town in Florida. He had signed the paperwork to give Edward full access to his trust fund. He wasn't coming back, even after hearing that he was going to be a grandfather, he was firm on his decision. I think the biggest shocker was that he was selling the house and splitting the money between Edward and Emmett. I think it was more heart breaking to Edward that the meadow was included in the land the house sat on and would be sold with the house. He had went back to the meadow after the phone call and stayed until late that night and went back the next day to retrieve the swing. I had never heard him be so hateful or rude to his father in all my life until he called him after setting the swing down in the garage.

That's what we were doing just two weeks before Thanksgiving. Packing up everything in both the big house and our apartment.

"I can't do it, Bella. I can't go in there without her being there. I'm losing everything that held memories of her because of my selfish ass father!" Edward said as we stood in front of the door to the main house.

I stamped my foot in irritation. "Well you and Emmett both refuse to go in that house and pack up the things that YOUR mother painstakingly collected over the years and I am the one that is SIX MONTHS PREGNANT with your DAMN babies." I said throwing my hands up in irritation.

"I'm sorry, angel, I just can't do it. We can hire some people to do it for us but I can't do it and you don't need to do it." He said reaching his hands out for me.

I slapped his hands away and spun away from him going into the house. "That's bullshit, Edward. Your mother wouldn't want strangers handling her stuff!" I called over my shoulder as I grabbed a box heading for the living room. Things looked exactly the same as they did before Esme had passed away six months ago, it was kind of eerie and creepy but this had to be done because we had gotten a call from the realtor two weeks ago that the house had been sold and we had 30 days to vacate. Edward and I had found a small three bedroom house on the outside of town that would be close enough for the commute to the high school for the next few weeks and was also close enough for the commute to the local college while giving us a small backyard that was fenced in. We were scheduled to move into our new house this coming weekend but so far not a single thing had been packed in the main house while our apartment was full of boxes just waiting to be moved.

I carefully wrapped the vases and collectibles off the shelves before placing them gently into box after box. "Baby, here let me do that." Edward said reaching over my head for the picture I couldn't quite reach.

Whirling around as he bent to wrap the figurine I put my hands on my hips. "Finally decide to get off your high horse and help your pregnant wife?" I snapped irritably.

"I'm sorry, angel, truly I am." He said tugging me against him as he sat on the arm of the couch. "It's not fair that we are having to do this while Dad gets to sit on a fucking beach somewhere sipping margaritas." He said with a shake of his head.

Cupping his face gently in my hands I forced him to look into my eyes. "Life isn't always fair, husband, but I love you and our babies love you."

"I love you three, too."

"Now that that little issue is settled why don't we decide what we are taking to our house, what we are selling, and what we are donating?" I said with an encouraging smile.

Edward nodded before standing up rolling his shoulders. "Okay."

"What are we going to do about all of the pictures?" I asked Edward as I stared at the numerous pictures from throughout the house that we had piled on the couch in the living room. There had to be at least a hundred or more there.

Edward shrugged as he sat on the center ottoman pulling me down onto his knees. "I don't know but I know that I want to decorate our house with pictures of our family and our kids." He said with a kiss to my cheek.

Nodding in understanding I returned his kiss. "How about we take them out of the frame and put them in a picture box or something so that we can have them to show our babies?"

"I knew I married you for a reason. You are one smart woman." He said kissing me on the neck.

Laughing I wrapped my arms around his neck as his hand splayed on my stomach that seemed to grow more and more each day. "I love you, husband."

"I love you too, wife."

By the time night fell outside we had the entire house packed up into boxes, stuff set out for the yard sale my mom and Clovis were going to be manning on Saturday while the rest of us moved, and furniture designated to different destinations. "I'm exhausted and starving." I told Edward as I collapsed onto the couch in our apartment.

"How about I fix some us some sandwiches and chips since it's kind of late?" Edward said as he headed for the refrigerator.

Rose and Emmett came into town on Friday night so Saturday morning was a big day for us. It was moving day! While the guys were moving all of the furniture and boxes to the designated spaces Alice, Rose, and myself were unpacking stuff at the new house. We were just renting for now but we planned to stay there for a while, at least until we were finished with college. "This house is pretty amazing, Bella." Rose said as she lifted a stack of plates into the cabinet I had pointed out.

"Thanks, we really lucked out on it because it just came vacant a few hours before we walked into the realtor office looking for places to rent." I explained as I stacked the pots and pans from Esme's kitchen into the lower cabinets. "How are liking college and living in a new city?" I asked her as I saw Alice flit by us.

Alice was directing the guys on where to put stuff and was unpacking the living room. "I like it. It's so much different from high school and this small ass town." She said grabbing a stack of bowls off the counter.

"That's good, Rose. I'm happy for you. Just think back to a year ago where we were at compared to where we're at right now, it's really amazing." I said as I leaned back against the island rubbing my hand across my stomach to soothe the babies that were kicking the living crap out of me because of my hunched over position.

She slid down the counter in front of me reaching out to rub against my stomach too. "It really is but I think we are both doing better now than we were a year ago. Hell, last year I was drinking and doing pot and sleeping around just to get Dad's attention and now I'm going to college living with my boyfriend and haven't had a drink or joint in almost eight months. And look at you; married, finishing high school in a few weeks with a 4.0, and a mom."

"Edward and I get a lot of grief about being so young and pregnant but the way we look at is that it's our life. We are graduating high school in May and are going to college in August full time." I said with a huge smile on my face. "All sunshine and roses in my world!" I said with a shake of my head.

Rose fell over on the floor cause she was laughing so hard at me when the guys and Alice walked into the room. "What's going on in here?" Edward asked extending his hands down to me so that I could get out of the floor.

"You wife is just hilarious." Rose said standing up from the floor wiping her face from the laughing tears on her cheeks.

The guys just shook their heads at us. "We're about to head back for another load. Do you ladies want to ride back or stay here?" Jasper asked as he wrapped his arms around Alice's waist from behind resting his chin on the top of her head.

I looked to Rose who shrugged to Alice who shrugged too. "I guess we will stay here to unpack some more so that you guys can put more stuff in the trucks." I told the guys with a smile before pulling Edward's face down to mine for a gentle kiss. "We will order dinner and don't forget to bring the SUV back too." When Carlisle had said that he wanted to sell the cars with the house Edward had begged for his mom's SUV that was only about two years old with about eight thousand miles on it, since we were going to need a new vehicle once the babies got here.

"I won't, angel. You've got it looking great in here by the way." He said swatting me on the ass playfully.

"Thanks." I told him smacking him on the chest lightly. "Get out of here, goofball. Love you, husband."

"Love you too, wife."

While Edward and I had kept some of the decorations and furniture from his parent's house I tried to put our own spin on our new home. We painted the walls a light color, which is what the landlord agreed to, and added our own trinkets, posters, and pictures on the walls and shelves. The Wednesday before Thanksgiving I woke up alone to a note and daisy on Edward's pillow.

 _We are doing something today to mark the beginning of our little family. Please join me at Stillwater Park by the pavilion at noon. Alice will be by to help you get ready for this special occasion. Love husband and daddy._

I carried the note into the bathroom with me as my bladder was about to explode. "I wonder what your daddy has up his sleeve today." I asked the babies as I turned on the water for the shower while I brushed my teeth.

Trying to pry information from Alice was like trying to pull information from a deaf mute and blind person. Impossible! So I left the house with no more knowledge than I had from the note Edward left me and the clothes I wore gave me no more hints either because Alice had said my skinny jeans, fuzzy boots, white t-shirt, and tan sweater was perfect for the occasion. I had no makeup on and my hair was laying in its natural waves around my shoulders. No clues what so ever!

Pulling into the parking lot of the part I saw a huge yellow envelope taped to the park rules sign with my name sprawled across the front of it. Shaking my head at my husband's playful side I climbed from the cab of my truck that I could barely still fit inside of behind the steering wheel. I pulled the envelope off the board and pulled out the slip of paper inside of it. Another note.

 _Follow the path to the bridge and there one of your wishes shall come true! Love husband and daddy._

I followed the path until I spotted Edward standing with three huge daisies clasped in his hands in the middle of the bridge that crossed the creek that ran through the park. "What are you up to?" I called out as I got closer to him. He was dressed impeccably in a white button up shirt, untucked of course, blue jeans, and dress shoes.

He smiled holding out the three flowers to me. "We're going to be…"


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

EPOV

Surprising Bella with a maternity photo shoot that she had been talking about for the past several weeks was a huge hit not only with her but with all the women in her family when she told them all about it the next morning. Although Charlie wasn't exactly thrilled with Bella and I being pregnant so young we were spending Thanksgiving Day with them. Emmett and Rosalie had come back to town for the occasion also and Jasper was joining Alice since his parents had went to Texas for a family funeral. "Edward, can you come with me for just a minute?" Renee called from the doorway to the living room where all of us guys were watching a football game. Well, Charlie Jasper and Emmett were watching the game I was playing angry birds on my phone.

I looked up at her with a curious look on my face but nodded none the less. "Sure." I said standing up pocketing my phone.

I followed Renee through the kitchen where I spotted Bella, Rose, and Alice sitting at the bar hunched over something. My curiosity only grew when Renee gestured me through the door she held open that led to the outdoor patio. "What's up?" I asked her once we were sat down facing each other over the table that sat out there.

She just smiled at me as she pulled a white envelope from her apron. "This is for you." She said softly sliding the envelope over to me.

My breath hitched when I spotted Ma's handwriting on the front of the envelope. "Another one?" I asked softly brushing my fingers across the bumps my name left on the paper.

"Yes, another one. I will give you some privacy." She said as she stood up heading back inside.

I leaned back in the chair staring at the envelope on the table for I'm not sure how long. "What are you doing, Ma?" I whispered to the breeze that ruffled my hair.

With a heavy sigh I picked up the envelope opening the letter.

 _My sweet sweet boy,_

 _Happy Thanksgiving, my boy! I am sorry that I couldn't be there with you today but just remember that I am looking down at you from my heavenly place wishing I could be. I hope you haven't been too terrible to Bella in your time of grief but we all understand how hard it is to lose someone you love so strongly._

 _Let me share a special memory with you before you get back to your holiday celebrations._

 _When you were three years old you were 'driving' your firetruck through the kitchen while I was busy trying to prepare a huge Thanksgiving feast. Round and round the island you would go no matter how many times I asked you to go play in the living room. You would just scrunch your nose up like you still do and shake your head at me. I nearly stepped on you half a dozen times before I scooped you up and put you up on the counter. You smiled this big toothy smile at me and said "Thanks, Ma!" before picking up the spoon in the bowl nearest to you and started stirring. That is when I realized that all you wanted was to help cook. From that day forward I couldn't keep you out of the kitchen and for that I am grateful because it allowed you and I to bond in a way your father and Emmett had._

 _Again, Happy Thanksgiving son. Be happy and enjoy your holiday with your wife! I love you._

 _Love, Ma._

I looked up at the bright sky with tear filled eyes and a smile on my face. "I love you too, Ma. Happy Thanksgiving." I whispered before pushing myself from the chair and heading back inside.

"Is there anything I can help you with Renee?" I asked when I noticed she was by herself in the kitchen

She smiled at me and nodded. "Absolutely. Your mom told me that you love to cook."

With that Thanksgiving went off without a hitch until I caught Bella crying in the kitchen while she was supposed to be getting desert. "What's wrong, angel?" I asked as I rubbed her back soothingly. "Is it the babies?"

She shook her head as she took a deep breath trying to calm herself down. "No, they are fine. I've been trying all day to get my Dad to talk to me but he will just shake his head and walk off like I hadn't said anything at all." She stuttered out between sobs and deep breaths.

I clenched my fists together as I tried to calm her down. "I don't know what his problem is, sweetheart, but don't let it ruin you day with your mom and sisters." I told her with a kiss to the top of her head. "Why don't you go wash your face and I will bring the cakes to the table?"

She nodded kissing my cheek. "Thank you, husband. I love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart." I told her as I picked up the three cakes and headed for the dining room.

After I had sat the cakes down on the table along with the rest of the deserts that had already been brought to the table by Rose and Alice I took my seat again. "Where's Bella?" Alice asked curiously.

"In the bathroom washing her face." I said giving Charlie a pointed glare.

"Is she okay?" Renee asked pushing back from the table a bit, as if she was going to go check on Bella.

I shook my head. "Not really but why don't you ask your husband why that is?" I said folding my arms across my chest as I leaned back in my chair.

Renee's eyebrows shot up into her hairline as she looked at her husband at the other end of the table. Renee got up without a word heading in the opposite direction of the bathroom Bella was in and we had to stifle a chuckle when Charlie cleared his throat as he stood from his seat as well. "Excuse me." He said as he turned to follow after his wife.

Charlie and Renee still weren't back when Bella took her seat next to me. "Where's mom and dad?"

"Having a chat." Rose said with a smile on her face.

Bella looked at me and I just held my hands up in an innocent gesture that had the little girls laughing hysterically. Charlie and Renee didn't come back to the table so after we all had eaten our fill of desert we headed outside to the patio where the girls settled down at the table and us guys kicked a soccer ball around in the yard. "Who's ready for fireworks?" We heard Charlie call out from the patio.

The girls all cheered while us guys looked on in curiosity. "Fireworks?" Jasper whispered.

I shrugged before heading in Bella's direction. After the fireworks display Bella and I headed home since apparently we were getting up at the ass crack of dawn to go shopping for 'the best deals of the year' according to all the ladies in my life. "What all are we shopping for tomorrow?" I asked Bella as I crawled into bed that night.

"Stuff for the babies mostly." She said as she reached over pulling the string to turn off her lamp. "I found a bunch of ads online last week that we would be stupid to pass up."

"Oh okay. We still need a lot of stuff for them and they are going to be here in two months." I told her as I cuddled up to her back with my fingers spread across the side of her stomach where one baby laid.

She nodded in agreement placing her hand over mine with her fingers sliding between mine. "We need to get their room painted and set up."

"I know, angel, we will get it done before they get here. Let's just get through the last few weeks of school."

"Okay. Love you, husband."

"Love you, wife."

I was absolutely exhausted and I desperate need of a nap by the time we got back home from my first Black Friday shopping trip. I knew that Ma and Dad went every year but Emmett and I weren't allowed because that is when they did the bulk of our Christmas shopping, just like Bella and I did. "Can we take a nap now?" I asked Bella as I slid the last box that contained the double stroller frame she had been after into the room that would soon enough be transformed into a nursery.

Bella reached over patting my cheek with a smile. "Absolutely we can since everybody is coming over here tonight for our Call of Duty battle." She said before heading for our bedroom.

"Oh! I had forgotten all about that." I said rushing after her and jumping on the bed landing beside her. "Did you get a letter from Ma yesterday?" I asked her quietly while we settled down in the bed for our nap.

She nodded as she scooted back to the middle of the bed tugging my arm around her stomach. "I did. She told me about the first time you helped her cook, said it would be good to have the memories for our kids when we had them."

"She reminded me of the same memory. I wonder how often we are going to get those letters from her." I asked softly with a kiss to the top of Bella's head.

"I don't know but I like getting them and I like that she is still a part of your life on all the big days that are hard for you."

"Me too, baby, me too."

Getting through finals was tough on both of us but it was especially tough on Bella because being so far along with the twins but now it was time to get the nursery painted and set up. "Remind me again how I got talked into helping you do this?" Jasper asked as he helped me put the tape along the baseboards and windows.

Laughing as I scooted further down the floor. "Because last time I checked you volunteered to help me do this so you didn't have to help Alice set up for the baby shower." Alice was throwing us what Bella considered to be the baby shower of all baby showers today.

He nodded with a grimace. "Yeah, I think I would rather do this for you and Bella instead of decorating with Alice. What colors did you and Bella choose?" He asked as we both stood up off the floor.

I headed for the cans of paint we had sat in the middle of the drop cloth earlier prying the lids off smiling at the grunt that came from Jasper. "Still keeping it a secret, huh?" He said as he laid out the tray for me to pour the paint into. We were painting the room a light gray with white window, door, and room trim.

"Yep." I said as I poured the gray paint into the tray. "Everybody will find out when they decide they are ready to enter this big old world." I told him as I sat the can of paint back onto the cloth that covered the beautiful hardwood floors that ran throughout the entire house.

Jasper nodded as he stuck his roller into the paint. "You already know don't you?" He asked with a smile in my direction.

I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face. "It was a complete accident but yeah we found out last week at our sonogram appointment. It flashed across the screen and was kind of hard to miss on the 3D ultrasound." I explained with a shrug.

"And you think you can keep it secret until they get here next month?" He asked with a laugh.

Quickly I nodded. "Yes because I happen to like my male anatomy the way they are currently arranged." I said with confidence because Bella had threatened them bodily harm if I so much as uttered a word of what our babies were going to be.

Jasper just laughed as we painted the room in relative silence. It took us the better part of three hours to get the room painted and the cribs put together but it looked pretty good by the time the ladies pulled into the driveway.

"Husband, we're home!" Bella called from the living room.

Shaking my head I stuck my head out the doorway as I called back to her. "We're in here, wife!"

With five adults crammed into the standard sized bedroom that held two cribs, a dresser, and a rocker it quickly felt cramped. "Wow, this looks pretty amazing." Bella said as she sat in the rocker which was placed in front of the only window in the room.

I knelt down in front of Bella placing my hands on her stomach. "You like?" I asked her softly.

She nodded as she reached out to run her fingers through my hair. "I love it and so will they. You two did an amazing job. I didn't figure you would get so much done." She teased with a loving smile.

"Would you two stop with lovey dovey sappy shit and let's go play some Call of Duty or something?" Emmett said with a grimace on his face.

Bella tilted her head to the side and smiled at him. "So eager to get your butt whipped by a pregnant lady again, Em?"


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

BPOV

"OH GOD!" I screamed out as I pushed down into my pelvic area with all my might. I had been in labor with almost twenty-seven hours when the doctor had finally come in declaring that it was time to push my babies out into the world. "Never again, Edward Anthony!" I gritted out as I took a few deep breaths before bearing down to push again.

The doctor chuckled from between my legs. "All first time mom's say that during labor and delivery but I usually see them again within a few years. Baby A is crowning, Bella. I need a really good push." He said excitedly.

"Come on, angel, you can do it." Edward whispered against the side of my head as he let me squeeze his hand while I pushed.

"AHHH!" I screamed at the top of my lungs before feeling a massive 'swoosh' come from me as a little bit of relief set in. I watched as the doctor laid my first baby on top of my stomach.

"It's a girl!" He said as I ran the tip of my finger over the top of her goop covered head just before the nurse took her off of me.

The nurse smiled at me. "I'll bring her right back, I just need to check her out." She said with a soft smile.

Nodding as I relaxed for a few minutes before pushing the second baby out. I turned to Edward who had tears spilling down his cheeks as he watched the nurse with our baby. "She's beautiful, huh?" I whispered as I reached out touching the tear as it spilled down his cheek.

He turned to look at me with such a broad smile on his face it nearly took my breath away. "She's amazing, Bella. Thank you so much, angel." He said as he bent down to kiss the top of my head. "I love you."

"I love you too but I think her twin is ready to join her." I told him through gritted teeth as another contraction ripped through my lower back and mid-section.

Edward nodded with a smile. "It's almost over, baby, I promise." He whispered as the doctor nodded from between my legs indicating that I could push now.

With a few more pushes baby number two entered the world with a loud wail that caused me to cringe a bit. "Already like his daddy." I whispered to Edward as the doctor laid our son on my less rounded stomach.

"I do not screech and cry like that!" He said as he placed his finger in our son's tiny little hand. "It's okay, buddy, momma and daddy are here and sissy's not far." Edward whispered to him as a different nurse came to take our son away to be checked.

An hour later Edward and I were sitting side by side on my hospital bed with our babies resting in our arms. "They're beautiful, aren't they?" I asked Edward as I stroked a finger over the top of my auburn haired daughter that looked like her daddy.

"They are, we made some beautiful babies." He said just as a knock sounded on the hospital room door.

"Come in!" I called out to what I assumed was our friends and family.

Edward and I had dressed the babies in a pink sleeper for Caydence and a blue sleeper for Cayden. "One of each?" My mom asked as she walked towards our bed. She was alone which caused me to arch an eyebrow at her. "They're all still in the waiting room. I asked for a moment alone with the two of you before they all come in here." She explained pulling two envelopes from her purse extending them towards us.

"Thank you." Edward said as he took the envelope with his name scrawled on it in what was now a familiar scrawl.

"Thanks, Mom. Want to hold Cadie?" I asked her as my baby girl started to fuss a bit.

My mom nodded and took not only Caydence but Cayden too as she settled into the chair on the other side of the room to give us some privacy.

"A welcome to parenthood letter?" I asked Edward as I slipped my finger underneath the envelopes edge.

He placed a kiss on the side of my head before standing from the bed. "Maybe. You were absolutely amazing today, angel. I love you." He whispered with a wink as he went to sit in the wide window sill to read his letter as I read mine.

 _Dear Isabella,_

 _Oh my sweet girl, I know you must be absolutely exhausted if that baby gave you as much trouble as Edward gave me. All that pain is worth a single glimpse into the eyes of your baby though isn't it? I hope that you tell your child/children all about me and how much I love them even though I can't be there with them. I know it may be painful for Edward to relive the memories but please keep them alive for my grandchildren and my children._

 _Here is another one for you._

 _Edward was probably seven or eight months old and had only been crawling for a few weeks when one day I lost him in the house. I had been up all night with a sick Emmett, he had chicken pox and was cranky, and a fussy Edward because he knew his brother didn't feel good. My boy has always been sensitive to the feelings of those around him, even back when he was just a baby. Anyways, I must have dozed off on the couch for just a few minutes while Edward played on the rug I had spread out in the living room floor for him. Emmett was upstairs sleeping and being secluded with Carlisle so that Edward wouldn't get the pox so early. When I snapped my eyes open I immediately looked at the blanket and Edward was not there! I started panicking and screamed out for Carlisle to come help me because I had lost my baby. Long story short we found him sleeping in the music room curled up underneath the piano with his blanket tucked tightly under his chin._

 _Motherhood isn't easy, Bella, but is all about what you make of it. Do the best you can and pray that your child appreciates it and turns out with the respects and morals and manners that you instill in them. With Edward by your side I believe that my grandchildren will have the best possible chance that this world has to offer them._

 _Good luck and give my grandbabies a kiss from "Meme" every time you think about it._

 _Love, Esme_

Swiping a few stray tears from my cheeks I stuck the letter back in the envelope before reaching over to place it on top of my night stand. I sat there watching Edward swipe some tears from his cheeks as he read his letter, the last few days had been an emotional roller coaster for him. It had all started with a very wet rude awakening at 3 a.m. when my water had broken as I tried to roll over in the bed to get more comfortable. Carrying my babies past their original due date had never been in the plans but at my 42 week check-up the doctor had given me 5 days to go into labor naturally before he would induce my labor. Thankfully I had gone into labor naturally on day 4.

"You okay, husband?" I asked as he folded the letter back into the envelope. He looked at me with tear filled eyes and nodded.

He handed me the envelope before walking over to my mom and taking Caydence from her gently and walking back to the window opening the blind just a bit before sitting down with her against his chest. I heard him whispering to her but couldn't make out the words. After a few minutes he kissed the side of her head before going to exchange her for Cayden and doing the same thing to him. I assumed he was passing a message from his mother to each of them and couldn't stop the tears from falling freely down my cheeks.

The first few days at home were a huge and I do mean HUGE learning curve for both Edward and I. We both quickly realized that we no longer ran our own lives, the babies did.

EPOV

"Come on, Mama!" Cayden screamed as he watched Bella walk across the stage accepting her diploma. I had graduated from college with my music education degree a year ago but Bella had spent the first year the twins were born out of college completely and then only took classes part time for the next two years before going full-time when the twins had turned three years old. I was super proud of her for both being an amazing mother to our twins but also completing her bachelor's degree in grief counseling.

"Go Mama!" Caydence yelled out as she stood my right knee while her brother stood on my left completely blocking my view of their mother. I looked to my left where our entire family sat, Charlie had a huge grin on his face as he sat next to Renee was recording this moment thankfully. Rose had barely made it ups the bleachers since she was two days past her due date with her and Emmett's first child, a son, but there she was cheering her sister on joyfully. We took up nearly a whole row but I dared anybody to complain while we were here celebrating Bella's big day.

Watching my kids grow over the past five years had been a wonderful thing to watch. Bella and I each had a shadow when it came to our kids. Cadie lived up to the stereotypical image of a daddy's girl while Cade lived up to the epitome of a momma's boy. He was clumsy just like his momma and had a sassy mouth just like her too even though he looked just like me. Cadie looked like her momma but loved to sit and tinker on her mini piano I had bought her for her fourth birthday while I work at the big piano. Bella and I took safety precautions after the twins were born because we figured having a set of twins while going through college was going to be tough enough.

After the ceremony was over I helped the kids down the steps of the bleachers while the rest of the family trailed behind. Alice and Jasper had flown in just for this occasion since they now lived in Dallas, Texas where they owned and operated their own cattle ranch and Alice had her own little boutique in the city. "I'm so excited for her!" Alice cheered as she bounced along beside Jasper.

"You're not the only one pixie." I told her as I looked for Bella's head through the crowd that had gathered in the arena where the celebration had taken place because of the storm outside.

"HUSBAND!" I heard Bella call out and my eyes immediately found hers through the sea of people and I began guiding the twins towards her.

As soon as they spotted her they tugged free of my hands bolting towards her. Cadie's long brown braided pig tails trailing behind her as she took off at full speed towards Bella who was crouched down with arms wide open. "Hi, my babies." She said as she smothered each of their faces in kisses which Cade promptly wiped off with a glare in my direction before he gently kissed Bella on the cheek.

I ruffled his hair as I scooped him up in my arms. "It's okay to show your momma that you love her. I was a momma's boy too, you know." I told him as I tickled him in the ribs.

"With Meme Esme?" He asked quietly.

Smiling I nodded. "Yep. I was a momma's boy all my life and dang proud of it."

"Okay, I love momma." He said with a huge smile on his face, his bright green eyes just shining.

"I know you do, buddy." I told him as I handed him off to Bella before scooping Cadie up onto my shoulders with a squeal from her. "Hi Cadie Bug." I told her as I tugged on her legging clad legs.

She leaned over my head kissing me on the nose as she starred into my eyes upside down. "Hi Daddy." She said softly as a bright smile lit up her face. "Love you." She said sweetly.

"I love you too, sweetheart."

Later that night I was lying in bed waiting on Bella to come out of the bathroom. She came out with a smile on her face and her hands held behind her back. "What are you hiding?" I asked her laying down the book I had been reading.

She slowly pulled her hands from behind her back revealing a little white stick. "This." She said as she sat on the edge of the bed beside my hips.

"So soon?" I asked her as I took the stick from her looking at the tiny window where it clearly said 'PREGNANT' on it. Bella had had her IUD taken out just six weeks ago since she would be graduating today for certain.

She bit her lip and nodded. "I guess so. Hell, last time it happened on the very first time."

I quickly wrapped my arms around her tugging her down onto the bed beside me. "I have an envelope for you." I told her as I pulled the envelope off my night stand that Renee had given me earlier.

"Wow, we haven't gotten one of these in so long." She said as she ran her fingers reverently over her name that my mom had scrawled across the envelope over six years ago now. After all the major holidays that first year the letters started tapering off. While I hadn't gotten one on my birthday of the year she had died I had received one the next year, the day I graduated high school, the day Bella took the kids and went to her parents because we were doing nothing but arguing, my first day of college, and the day I graduated college.

Nodding in understanding. "I think this will be the last one." I told her as she opened the letter but really where my mom was concerned the possibilities were limitless. I had seen my father only once since he left a few days after Ma's passing and that hadn't been pleasant at all. He had shown up on my babies' first birthday two little gifts but they were thrown in the trash while he was thrown out of my house by Jasper and Emmett. We had all blasted it on Facebook and Twitter so it was no surprise that he had found out but he some gall to show up on that day after being gone for over a year and a half without so much as a word besides the call to say that he was selling our home.

As Bella read her letter I tugged up the hem of her tank top so that I could talk to my newest baby. "Hi there peanut or peanuts, I'm your Daddy. Let me tell you a little story about someone so very special that I think sent your sissy and bubba first and now she is sending you to us. Your Nana Esme…"


End file.
